Asylum of the Damned
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichi has grown up around the supernatural all her life, landing herself a job writing novels about it. Her usual inspriation isn't enough, though. She wants to investigate the most haunted place in the world... the Witch Haven Asylum. Her father, however, is keeping a large list of secrets from her. Could the asylum be amongst them? Why the secrecy? What's really going on there?
1. Prologue

Okay, here we are... the prologue. Please keep in mind that I'm hoping to publish this fic. I need actual constructive criticism on this, not just 'i like it' or 'it's good' or 'cool'. I know I have problems with a few things and I seriously need help finding them. I can't as the writer, so I'm trusting my readers to do it for me. I really appreciate the help, by the way =)

Kisuke: I'm in this update! My name is Michael Kalapos in this chapter, but we'll change that later. XD

Vae: That's right =) This fic is written mostly as it would be published =D

Kisuke: That means Ichi-berry is a female!

Ichi: WHAT! What the fuck! I dont' want to be a female! WHy can't Shiro be the girl? DX

Shiro: 'Cause they like me more ;p

Vae: It's because he's more believable as a demon. Sorry, Ichi.

Ichi: I bet you are! Traitorous bitch! DX

Vae: Excuse me? D=

Ichi: ... I was... uh... talking to Shiro! Yeah, that's right. This is all his fault! He should've stuck up for me!

Vae: Thin ice, Ichi. Very thin ice.

* * *

Prologue

The night is cold and ominous, set in the mood of a horror flick and stubbornly clinging to it. Upon a hill nearby is the destination, the gray clouds cast over a sickly pale moon. They send shudders through the form approaching. He's worked here for a few years now, yet this continuous visual still unnerves him. The building that employs him has a vast history soaked in death, not the best fact to shake the gut wrenching feeling it gives him. While it was built as a prison and was used for many other things, the asylum is now owned by the government. Michael Kalapos was chosen out of so many to work here… sometimes he wishes someone else were in his place.

"One more day," the blonde male sighs. "One more day in the clutches of death himself… soon I'll be able to retire and leave this place behind."

In truth, that's just wishful thinking. The government would never allow a mind such as his to get away if they can help it. The blonde man is one of few that can blend well with the world around him. His body is lithe and his personality is very friendly, those gray-green eyes seeing so much more than they should with just a glance. He was eager to be promoted to such a secretive area, hoping the supernatural forces here would give him a challenge… he had no idea what he was in for.

The ground is nearly black beneath Michael's feet, any grass crunching sickly underfoot. The grounds have been like this for centuries now, trees darkened and gnarled as any foliage seems to have the life sucked from it. Nothing has grown here in years. The summer breeze, warm upon the blonde's skin outside the gates, has turned frigid once within the grounds. It was so quiet before, now howling like lost wolves. Yet another thing that has Michael's skin crawling. He's a scientist of the supernatural, logic should hold little place with him if any, yet explaining the activities of the asylum is impossible with or without rationality.

The stone path that leads to the large front doors is ignored; gravel shifting noisily as the scientist heads toward a side path. By now his course is routine, he could walk it in his sleep. Owls hoot in conversation within the trees, their shining golden eyes following every movement made. A snapping twig stills Michael, his heart speeding up in panic as he slowly turns toward the sound. Nothing is there, nothing at all. Just another noise made to scare any who enter this area. Sometimes the blonde thinks the asylum is the cause of it all, reaching out with a plague of paranoia and hallucination.

The door Michael looks for is hidden within a small graveyard, disguised as the entrance to a catacomb. He flips a 'brick' upward to reveal a built in keypad, dialing in his code quickly. The door is released with a hiss of air, swinging open to allow access to a metal stairwell. The young scientist makes his way down, relieved to finally get away from the creepy scene he was forced to walk through.

Through the pitch of the stairway he travels, though it still seems like forever after so many years. All at once light spills onto the floor below him, another metal door awaiting his code. Michael dials it in there as well, sighing with a small smile as he enters. His place of work has been home for a long time now, as the scientists are rarely given breaks. The blonde man practically glides through the halls, metal clacking with each step forward. The setup is so much like a navy ship it's easy to get lost. It took the blonde a year to stop getting turned around in the halls, something he does loathe to admit. He turns into the locker room on his left, no hesitation in his footfalls anymore.

Within the room are three of Michael's fellow workers, the trio chatting up a storm. The blonde attempts to listen to them, yet their tones are dulled and distorted. With a raised brow of question, he takes in what he can. He approaches them, yet they don't seem as though they notice him.

"Hey, Cory," he greets happily. "How's the archive department?"

The light brown haired man named Cory turns to face him, a bright smile stretching on his lips as he opens his mouth to answer. Once more, the sound is garbled and quiet. Michael hums to himself in confusion, grabbing his white lab coat from the locker assigned him. His job is fairly simple for the most part, it has two parts and within these underground walls he only has to focus on the later. The blonde scientist picks up a manila folder and a clipboard, tucking a pencil behind one ear and heading off.

Inventory is his first stop, the one job no one seems to want. He doesn't want it either, but somehow it always lands in his locker for the day's assignment. It normally goes quickly, though it feels like it takes hours. Today, however, he has someone helping him. They're faceless, which startles Michael for a moment. Their voice is just as garbled as everyone else when they make small talk with the blonde.

"… joyous day… so excited," they state.

Michael turns to face them at the caught words, a sick feeling of déjà vu overtaking him. It's gone just as quickly as it manifested. They finish up the inventory and Michael makes tracks to see his lover. She's located in another section of the labs, probably waiting eagerly for Michael to visit her.

"About time you showed up," a teasing voice comments. "I thought you weren't showing up today."

"There isn't a job in the world more important than my cherry blossom," Michael grins.

He's shocked her voice isn't muddled as well, but perfectly clear. Michael immediately heads over and hugs the lithe woman, breathing in her scent of mint. She's beautiful and exotic, so much more than the scientist deserves in life. Her hair is violet, pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes are golden. They seem to pop surrounded by her light brown skin.

"I'm so happy to see you, Yorouchi," Michael sighs out. "Today has been so strange."

"I missed you so much," she murmurs quietly. "You have no idea."

The comment is strange to Michael, as he swore he just saw her a couple days ago. He ignores it and relishes her company, kissing her neck happily. For some reason, he just can't seem to let her go. It's almost as if he'll never see her again. They hold one another tightly, sharing chaste kisses and whispering sweet nothings. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and Michael finds himself moving away from his love.

The labor is announced and the scientist finds himself moving away from the woman he loves. Her eyes are sad, yet she smiles and coaxes him forward anyway. Michael leaves, pulled into the rush of the others in the hall. He doesn't get a chance to close the door to Yorouchi's section, his eyes glancing to the side to find a white jaguar grinning cruelly from the lab it's kept. That subject rarely ever sees the outside of its cage, as it was taken straight from the wild and was never tamed. It takes five men and three tranquilizer darts just to subdue it. He thinks nothing of the grin, as that's usually the expression painting the creature's face, and follows the others to the infirmary.

Lying upon one of the beds is a woman, her eyes glazed over with death and her body slowly growing cold. In a bassinet at the bottom of the bed, however, are two children. One is a boy; pale like snow, with gold eyes and white locks. The other is a girl; her locks vibrant orange and skin tan, almost as though she lived in the sun these past nine months. Everyone melts at the sight of the twins. A scream interrupts the moment, a roar following it as everyone's hearts leap into their mouths. The déjà vu feeling grows stronger within Michael, his body backing away from the door as the sounds grow closer. Someone left the jaguar unsupervised… and likely left the door open.

People run about looking for an exit, the screaming echoing within the halls. Michael can hear the sounds of them being cut short, most likely by fangs or claws going in for the kill. He bumps the bassinet, startling the twins with the sudden movement. With a sharp intake of breath, the scientist looks back on the children. Pleading amber eyes stare up at him, scared by the noise and teary for their deceased mother. A child like this is so rare, it would be a shame for it to be abused or even killed by this creature. Within the chaos of impending death, Michael scoops up the baby girl and wraps her in a blanket. Just as he's about to do the same to her brother, the door is torn down by the jaguar's weight. It eyes the blonde with a look of pure bloodlust, licking its lips as it steps closer.

Michael does his best to block the other tiny child, braving that cold look with a shiver along his spine. The jaguar crouches, readying itself for the pounce. When it leaps, Michael turns to shield the baby and closes his eyes… but the feline's weight never touches him. Surprised, the man turns to see what's happening. Yorouchi is facing off with the jaguar, her face twisted in determination and anger.

"Go!" she shouts.

"I won't leave you."

"This isn't about me! It's about the baby!" she snaps. "Now leave! I'll be fine."

The blonde is hesitant, yet nods and moves behind Yorouchi. She's careful to keep between the jaguar and her love, the other baby waiting patiently for its twin to be returned. When Michael retreats down the hall and the baby realizes it isn't getting its sister back, he begins to cry. Michael closes his eyes a moment, tears gathering at the thought of having to leave the other child behind. The little girl is sleeping in his arms, oblivious to the panic and death growing around her. As Michael opens the door to the catacombs, he hears the agonized scream of his only love.

* * *

Okay, that's the prologue. Tell me what you think! If I can improve it in any area, please point it out =) I can't make it better if I don't know how. Posting for this one isn't going to be like the others, just so you know. There may be a long pause in between, it just depends on how much I manage to write and how many reviews I get that actually help me. Well, I'm off to work on my books! Have a wonderful day!

Ichi: Ha, ha, you were left to the rabid demon! XD

Shiro: That ain't nice! I'm tellin' on ya! DX

Vae: Children! Behave yourselves!

Grimm: Oh, don't worry... I'll punish Ichi myself later =3

Ichi: *blushes brightly*


	2. Chapter 1

Your next update ;p Remember, you're supposed to be giving me actual constructive criticism on this fic. If you don't bring it to my attention, I likely won't see it. I need the help to get it published =) It's so hard to find readers when it isn't a fanfic ^^; It's sad, but so true. Anyway, I've managed to write a couple chapters for Jail Bird! I just wanted those waiting for it to know =D I may update that one tomorrow. I shoud bribe you all and say I'll only update if I get really good constructive criticism in my reviews here ;p I'm not that mean though.

Shiro: I am. =D

Ichi: *hits Shiro upside head* That's why you're not in charge of updates.

Grimm: I should be in charge of the writing process! =3

Ichi: I know Vae doesn't hate me that much... or like me, seeing as she punishes her favorite characters.

Vae: I love you all! =)

Shiro, Grimm & Ichi: *look between each other before paling*

* * *

Chapter 1

It's the scream that does it. That lovely voice of teasing silk twisted in agony. The man once known as Michael Kalapos wakes with a start, his skin drenched in cold sweat and his breathing labored. This nightmare, he has it so often and yet he's unable to see it for what it is until he wakes.

"Damn memories," he whispers.

It's midnight, the pitch outside vacant of moonlight. It's been twenty-one years since Michael went off grid. He changed his name to Kisuke Urahara and disappeared with that tiny baby girl. Though he thought it would be difficult, it was far easier to vanish than it should've been. The massacre within the walls of those labs was so devastating, that many of those that worked there were unidentifiable. The creature tore them limb from limb, some even missing half their bodies, and only served to help Kisuke's escape. These nightmares, these reoccurring memories, unnerve Kisuke and the blonde reaches for his phone.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answers on the other line.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?"

"Dad? What the fuck are you calling me at one in the morning for?" the orange haired child snaps.

"I was worried about you," he admits sheepishly. "I… had that nightmare again."

There's a sigh on the other end of the line, the little girl he named Ichigo trying to calm herself. She was never a morning person, so the call is doing nothing but irritating her. After a long moment of silence, Ichigo wakes herself up a little more. She only moved out a month ago, yet her father checks up on her about three times a day. She doesn't blame him sometimes; she's never been a very easy child to get along with growing up. Ichigo's actually shocked Kisuke took raising her so well.

"I'm fine, dad," she assures. "You should really start taking those sleeping pills; those nightmares aren't healthy for you."

"No, no. I don't like being so deeply asleep, I want to be able to wake if I need to."

This has been a problem of Kisuke's since he ran away. He always told Ichigo it was because he woke to a break in once, Kisuke's always been careful with what he says. He doesn't want Ichigo to know about where she was born or what happened that day. As far as the orange haired girl knows, she was raised by Kisuke since the day she was born and he's never tried to seek out a relationship after her mother. Kisuke, however, is always wary of being found by those he worked for. He's hidden himself and Ichigo well for a long time, but his little girl is grown now and harder to protect.

"Dad? Are you still there?"

"Uh… yes. I'm very sorry for waking you, Butterfly. I just wanted to make certain you were okay. Lock your doors and windows, all right? You can never be too careful."

"I did, dad," Ichigo remarks with a hint of humor. "Go to sleep. The less you get the more eccentric you act."

Kisuke hangs up and lays back on his bed, sighing in irritation. At least once a month since the incident, that nightmare has reared its ugly head. He misses Yorouchi so much; she was his sun within that dark place. If anything, he continued to return simply to see her. He prays with everything he is every night that she survived that attack, his heart still wrenching when he thinks otherwise.

That subject was extremely volatile and highly intelligent. It wasn't just an animal, it was a demon. It was the first they found, the first that led them to believe such a supernatural thing could walk among humans. It wasn't the first they caught, however. Kisuke rarely dealt with the jaguar; however he heard much talk about it. It was believed to be alive since the age of the sword, though it took them a long time to learn that. When it was first captured, the jaguar would sit in the shadows of its cage and glower at those that approached. It would wait patiently until they got too close, pouncing and ripping them apart violently. Kisuke was the first to witness its human form, seeing it shift into a young man with ease while attacking a group of handlers. It was the blonde scientist that realized the fighting style was from that era, a major breakthrough that shot him up the ladder within those labs.

"Great," he mutters. "I'm never going to get to sleep now; my brain is working too hard."

Kisuke gets out of bed and heads into his living room downstairs. His house is the typical type he normally seeks out… haunted. Though he ran from the government labs, Kisuke couldn't get away from his love of the supernatural. Needless to say, with Ichigo growing up in haunted houses she developed the same love… among other things.

The blonde man digs around beneath his favorite chair, pulling out a thick photo album and opening it up. It's his only indulgence. Since he's on the run and constantly picking up to move, he tries to keep as few personal things as possible. Pictures are usually burned, houses gone through with a fine toothed comb in case his employers locate one of his old haunts and attempt to find DNA, and anyone he befriends are people he's known long enough that they would have his back no matter what. This small piece of the past is all he has to remind him of the struggles he's gone through while raising Ichigo, his tiny little angel. He makes certain he never leaves it behind; he just can't afford to make that mistake.

"My sweet little baby," Kisuke sighs. "She grew up so fast."

Kisuke spends a long time gazing upon those photos, closing the book only when the sun starts to rise. He lives in a nice neighborhood, his home a two story house that seems to be the stereotypical 'white picket fence' home. His home, though, is haunted by more than one spirit. There are two children that were drowned by their depressed mother, a man shot in bed by his infuriated wife, and a woman in the basement stabbed to death by her kidnapper. It's a supernatural gold mine in Kisuke's opinion and he tries every day to learn more about these people living in the past. They warmed up to him quickly, thankfully.

The blonde gets ready for work early; smiling softly when he notes the children hid his keys again. They love these little games and, since Ichigo loves to play them as well, Kisuke has become very good at them.

"Okay," he chuckles. "Where did my keys go?"

Distorted giggles drift from somewhere in the living room, telling the blonde that the children are watching. He drifts toward the kitchen, the black and white checkered tiles cold upon his bare feet.

"Are they in here?" he wonders.

The giggling comes again, the blonde sweeping his eyes over the modern kitchen. Nothing is on the breakfast nook or the benches there, nor is anything on the sparkling counters. Thankfully, the woman in the basement is a clean freak and acts as Kisuke's maid when she's not wallowing in her own sorrow. She's been getting better.

"Are they in the bathroom this time?"

He grins at the children laughing, heading for the small guest bathroom. It has a shower, toilet, and a sink… nothing more. It's designed like the rest of the house, in whites and blacks. Ichigo went on a designing spree and decided the house would look awesome in zebra print, so the entire house is black and white. It took all his persuasive power to talk the youth out of painting the entire house that way.

"Nope, nothing here," he says playfully. "Hm… I wonder if they're in the garage. No, you hid them there last time. You wouldn't pick the same room twice, would you?"

"No," the little kids laugh in unison.

"I didn't think so. I guess I'll have to check the living room again."

The downstairs is small but spacious. It includes the guest room and bathroom in a small hallway behind the stairs, the living room and kitchen near the front, and a door to the garage with a small room for laundry. Upstairs are the bedrooms and a main bathroom, a door at the end of the hall leading to the attic. It was enough for Kisuke and Ichigo, which was all that mattered to him at the time he bought it.

"Let's see… Did you toss them in the fireplace?" Kisuke wonders. "I hope you didn't, I had warned you about that. You never know when someone might start a fire."

"No," the little girl says. "That's a bad place to hide things, you told us that."

"Very good," Kisuke coos. "You're a very smart little girl to remember that."

He can feel the child's joy filling the room, his eyes glancing at the clock. He still has plenty of time to play with the kids. The blonde man strolls over to his favorite chair, looking beneath it to find some dust bunnies and his photo album. The stand next to it has a book in the small draw he's been reading before bed, the lamp is the only thing that sits on the top. Kisuke checks the couch cushions, finding some loose change and a couple wrapped mints.

"… How'd those get there?" he wonders.

The children laugh harder at the statement, reminding him of his hunt. The blonde man smiles and moves to the other armchair, finally pulling his keys from beneath the cushion there. He cheers triumphantly, drawing more giggles. Kisuke pulls on his green jacket, patches on the elbows, and pulls on some socks before his brown dress shoes. The children materialize on the couch. The girl is three with thick black curls pulled up in pigtails, the little boy is five with the same black curly locks lying shaggy upon his head. Kisuke has named them Tyler and Kara, as they don't remember the names given to them upon life.

"You kids behave today," he states as he heads for the door. "Go talk to Kali in the basement, maybe she'll play with you. You know that makes her happy."

"Okay, Uncle Kisuke," the children call. "Have fun at work!"

"I will certainly try."

"Tell Ichigo to come play with us," the little girl says.

"I'll tell her you said hi, but you know she's been very busy."

They nod in understanding, yet pout all the same. Ichigo practically grew up with Tyler and Kara, as Kisuke moved here when the other was eight. They've lived within this small community longer than the rest. With one last goodbye to the children Kisuke has come to love as much as his own, the blonde man locks up the front door and heads to the open garage. He really doesn't need to lock up, it's just habit. The male spirit is good enough security around here, especially since everyone knows the house is haunted and refuses to go near it.

Kisuke is a college professor, a very good one. His students all love him, as he's especially eccentric, and he makes learning fun for them. The blonde man teaches writing for his profession, however hunting the supernatural is his hobby. That's another reason the students find interest in him. Kisuke loves to share his experiences with them, frequently using them for lessons on creative writing. Ichigo also developed a love for writing and the supernatural, as the other turned out to be an author of supernatural mysteries and romances. She's extremely talented and makes Kisuke so proud. The blonde man sighs happily, ready for another day at work. A job he doesn't fear or hate, one he actually loves, awaits him.

* * *

So, what did you think? Anything that could be better? Anything that doesn't make sense or isn't explained fully? I have a problem not explaining things completely, considering I'm the author and I already know what's going to happen ^^; Next update for 'Asylum of the Damned' you get to meet Ichigo's character! You'll also get to meet his friends... and the weird stuff begins! XD

Ichi: Weird stuff? 0o

Vae: Yes... weird stuff. I'm not saying anything more. *devious smile*

Ichi: Grimm! *runs to Grimm to be held*

Grimm: ... We need to frighten him more often, I enjoy the extra attention. =3

Vae: I'll certainly try! =D

Shiro: I been tryin' fer months! It's so unfair Vae can do it so easy. *sulks*

Grimm: I don't care who does it, I just like holding him without protest! XD


	3. Chapter 2

New update! Remember, you're supposed to be giving lots of constructive criticism here. A few of my readers forgot and reviewed with the very words I asked them not to =( Anyway, I'm glad everyone liked the ghosts in Kisuke's home. You'll get to meet the one that lives with Ichigo soon =D Yes, he does have a ghost living with him... or her, considering he's a chick in this one ;p It's so confusing for me, I have no clue how other people do it T^T I have reread all my chapters before I post them because I radomly write 'he' or 'his' instead of 'she' or 'hers'.

Ichi: You should've left me a guy. *scowls*

Vae: I know, but it's much easier for me to make corrections in the original work if you're a girl T^T

Ichi: Then it's your own fault. I would've liked it if I were still a guy.

Grimm: Yeah, then you wouldn't have trouble with the sex scenes. =3

Vae: Grimm! I told you I wasn't sure there would be any! I don't know what audience to target with my writing! DX

Grimm: For the moment you're targeting fanfic readers, they want sex. Give it to them! XD

Vae: Don't make me hurt you! *warning growl*

Grimm: I'm the alpha around here, bitch!

Ichi: *smacks face in disbelief*

Vae: *dangerous glare* Oh, you just crossed the line.

Grimm: What are you gonna do about it? *smug smirk*

Vae: Ichi, grab every toy you can possibly find! I'm tying him down and he gets to be your bitch this time around!

Ichi: *large grin as he hurries to comply*

Grimm: You wouldn't dare.

-half an hour late-

Grimm: *sore from too much abuse* I can't believe she dared. T^T

Ichi: *completely satisfied with Grimm's punishment* You should remember who rules the roost around here, Grimm. XD

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo Urahara wakes the next morning with a deep stretch. The call from her father last night was irritating, yet she had no problem getting back to sleep from there. The orange haired female is normally temperamental, so the lack of sleep will make her more so today. She stands and stretches once more, her body lithe and slightly muscular since she loves to workout. Jogging, swimming, and the occasional kickboxing are her havens. Ichigo heads to the shower, pulling off her oversized tee shirt and panties before climbing in. The hot water is heaven upon her naturally tan skin.

"Ah," she sighs out in content. "No better way to start the day."

Once she's cleaned and thoroughly relaxed, Ichigo retreats to her room with a fluffy blue towel around her body. The orange haired female dries off and stands in front of her wardrobe, wondering what to wear for the day. She's always been an unusual child; that much was obvious the day she was born. Ichigo loves playing with different styles, yet she leans more toward Goth or Punk as a favorite.

"I know!" she grins. "I'll wear this."

She slips on black lacy panties and a matching bra, sliding her legs into a short plaid skirt in red and black. Her shirt is a black tee with a woman holding out her fists, 'kiss this' tattooed across her knuckles. It serves to hide the angel wings she had tattooed across her back a couple months ago. She doesn't remember why or exactly when, she just recalls being piss ass drunk at the time. Ichigo pulls on some long fingerless black gloves tied up the side with red laces, stopping a moment to search for her favorite stockings. Once located, they're pulled up her long legs. The black stockings are torn all over, leaving many spots for her tan skin to show through. Ichigo then grabs her knee high boots, tied up the back with red laces for decoration.

"Now for the hair."

Ichigo hurries back to the bathroom, grabbing some styling gel. She works on making her slightly long orange locks spike up wistfully. Afterward, she pulls out her makeup bag. For some reason, Ichigo has a design she constantly draws upon her face. It's always in the same spot, on the same side of her face, and she's thinking about getting it tattooed there. For now, however, she carefully draws an intricate pattern of black near her right eye. It's thick as it's pulled off her eye's corner, a thin curl drawn beneath it. Next is a long 's' like shape, another curl shaped in the top curve upward and a tiny one drawn downward from that. Ichigo smirks in satisfaction as she paints her lips crimson.

"Perfect. Now… to get to work!"

The young Urahara has been working on a new novel, struggling to find more inspiration for her supernatural romance. Ichigo has a masters in creative writing and a minor in art. Whenever she sees a ghost or something unexplainable, she sketches a quick picture to use later on. Today, she's going to finish a few drawings of some ghosts she's hoping to use in her impending novel. With a satisfied sigh, Ichigo settles down at her drawing desk and picks up a pencil.

She's nearly done with her final sketch, more detailed and complicated than what she started with, when the phone rings. Ichigo glances over to check the caller ID, frowning at the sight of 'unknown caller' flashing upon it. She ignores it, as she normally does, and it soon stops. It isn't two seconds later that the phone begins to ring again. With an irritated sigh, Ichigo picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"… Ichigo," a voice whispers.

The sound is distant and eerie, sending chills along the other's spine, and Ichigo immediately hangs up. She sits there a few minutes that seems to stretch on forever, just staring at the phone in confusion. Her mouth is slightly agape, her mind working hard to come with a reason for such a call. It isn't her friends playing a prank, they know better and all their numbers come up. The phone rings again, the shrill noise repeating until Ichigo hesitantly picks it up once more.

"… H-hello?" she greets when she hears nothing but silence.

"… Ichigo…"

"Who is this? Why are you calling me?" Ichigo demands.

"… Ichigo…"

"Don't call me again, please."

"… Ichi…"

Ichigo hangs up the phone, shivering in a mixture of fear and anger. A part of her thinks 'creepy stalker', but the larger part of her mind screams 'supernatural occurrence' joyously. The Goth woman stops for a moment, wondering why the hell her mind is so excited about such a possibility. Just as Ichigo's about to redial the number that called her, the phone rings a third time and the orange head grabs the receiver.

"Stop calling me, damn it!"

"Ichigo? Are you okay?"

"… Rukia? I'm so sorry," Ichigo blushes. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have been playing a prank on me, would you?"

"A prank? Why the hell would I do that, it's more fun to do it in person! I love the faces you make," the tiny raven says impishly.

Ichigo rolls her amber eyes in annoyance, sighing before her mind drifts off. If it wasn't Rukia on the other end of the line, who was it? She doesn't notice Rukia is yelling at her for a long moment, too spaced to really pay attention. Finally, Ichigo returns at the worry within her voice.

"Ichigo, are you all right?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm just… preoccupied," she answers. "What did you need?"

"Duh, girl, I'm calling to remind you of our lunch plans," Rukia comments. "You never remember these things, always so absorbed in what you're working on."

"I'm sorry, Rukia," Ichigo chuckles. "I'll meet you guys at the usual place, okay? I really need to talk to you guys about my novel."

There's a long silence on the other end, Ichigo knowing she should hang up and not getting to it soon enough. This is what happens every time she needs to 'talk' about her novel. Rukia has this uncanny ability to practically read Ichigo's mind… and note when she's got writer's block. She just can't help but tease Ichigo every chance she gets.

"… How far did you get on that, by the way?"

"… Shut up, Rukia," Ichigo grumbles in annoyance.

"Ah, not far then."

"We'll talk at lunch, damn it! Stop harassing me!"

The smaller female laughs hysterically on the other end of the line, Ichigo growling before slamming the receiver down. It's not her fault she wants to do something greater than usual; she's just tired of the same old vampire love story or zombie apocalypse! She wants a fresh perspective, a more powerful enemy, and a stranger setting for her plot! Ichigo gathers her scattered papers carefully, tucking them into her work bag's file area. Afterward, she heads toward the bedroom door. The phone rings again, stilling Ichigo's progress as she glances at the caller ID. The ID flashes 'unknown' again. Ichigo ignores it with a shiver, rushing out of her flat with no intention of answering.

Ichigo heads into _Ruby's_, the café her friends usually frequent, sliding into a booth and sighing in content. No phone calls from the dead on the way here. The first of her friends to join her is Rukia, a petite girl with raven hair and large anime eyes in violet. They've been friends since they were very little, her older brother a good friend of Kisuke's, and they're inseperable for the most part.

"Hey, Ichigo," she grins widely. "Glad you could make it!"

"Apparently, I'm a bit early," she points out in humor.

Rukia grips Ichigo in a headlock to mess up her shaggy orange locks. Rukia seems fragile, but she loves to rough house. Ichigo's pretty much immune to pain because of the other. The small raven can be the sweetest thing one moment, yet turn around and be the spawn of the devil in the next. It doesn't take much to tick her off. Fortunately, she loves all the paranormal stuff Ichigo gets into. That's a very rare trait, which is most likely why Ichigo doesn't have very many friends.

"Girls," a deep male voice comments.

The two turn to see Chad, a mountain of a man that's watched out for them since they met. He knew Rukia first, but took to Ichigo quickly. Chad is a quiet man with little temper, extremely loyal and intimidating although he's such a softy. He doesn't like all the ghosts Ichigo loves to chase after, however he's always right there beside her in case she needs help.

"Chad!" Ichigo cheers. "Get over here and give me a hug!"

The large man smiles and does as requested, taking Rukia in one arm and Ichigo in the other. The girls laugh as they're dwarfed by the thick arms of light brown around them. Rukia ruffles Chad's curly dark brown locks affectionately, the curls dropping back down over his eyes afterward. He sits across from the girls, Rukia practically sitting on Ichigo's lap. She doesn't mind, as Rukia barely weighs anything.

It takes a little while for the next of their group to arrive, though it's easy to see why. Shuuhei and Renji arrive together. Shuuhei was Ichigo's first boyfriend; they broke up after a few months last year. That's basically how long they've known the raven haired hottie, a year. He's very laid back and calm, loves to joke about everything. Shuuhei's only serious when he needs to be, which is likely why he didn't get along well with Ichigo once they started dating. He wanted to have fun and she wanted to work. Not to mention he was so secretive! He was interested in the supernatural, however he always seems to know more than he lets on and it drove Ichigo mad with curiosity.

Renji, on the other hand, has butt heads with Ichigo since they met. Rukia started dating the man with long red locks a year ago next month, the only reason Ichigo tolerates the tattooed idiot. His personality is almost exactly identical to Shuuhei's, except he's an antagonist that loves to rile the volatile Goth. Renji's always been curious about Ichigo, though he's never acted upon it. Rukia warned the man not to ask anything personal, as Ichigo gets temperamental about those types of questions.

"Hey, guys," he grins. "Ah, little miss bloodshed, how are you today?"

"I've yet to shed blood," Ichigo growls. "Please, tempt me."

He immediately backs down, pushing Shuuhei into the booth beside Ichigo after pulling Rukia out. The raven haired girl sits on Renji's lap by Chad now, snickering at the evil glare Ichigo sends him. There are only two left to join them, yet Shuuhei is happy enough to badger Ichigo. The orangette has always given him a little more leeway when it comes to triggering her temper, as she's still fond of the man.

"How's work going?" he wonders.

"Don't ask," Ichigo groans out before dropping her face atop her arms.

"That good, huh?"

"I should kick you."

He grins widely, leaning over to nuzzle Ichigo's neck. She allows it, smirking a bit at the action. Shuuhei has never been ashamed of offering up intimate gestures to his ex. For the most part, neither of them has found another interest, so they tend to comfort one another when it's needed. It's not like there's someone to be jealous.

"How's your dad doing with those ghosts of his?" Shuuhei wonders. "Last I heard, he was locked out of the house because he pissed one off."

"That was last week," Ichigo laughs brightly. "He called me over and I settled the dispute. Apparently, the adults were busy in the basement and the children accidentally locked the doors. They couldn't figure out how to undo it."

The group laughs at the eccentric man's misfortune. Kisuke loves his ghost children dearly, but they cause such mischief. A slim man with glasses and black hair roams in, a busty woman with long strawberry blonde hair on his arm. She turns her green eyes over to the booth, smiling happily at the joyous sight. Uryu and Orihime, the last of the group. Uryu is another that Ichigo knew since she was small, though he came a year after Rukia and Chad. He grates on Ichigo's nerves easily with his condescending attitude. He wants nothing to do with the ghosts Ichigo normally attracts, turning his nose up at the very idea of dirtying his hands. He's a medical student, so smart it's sickening.

Orihime is the complete opposite of her boyfriend. They've been together for two years now, the strawberry blonde joining the group shortly after their first date. Ichigo gave them a month before Uryu grew tired of her denseness… she was shocked on their one year anniversary. Orihime isn't the smartest, but she has a large heart and just wants to help people. She's so kind it makes up for her wistful nature. She tries to understand Ichigo's near obsession with the supernatural, yet she's more apt to just smile and nod.

"About time," Ichigo comments. "We were gonna order without you."

"No we weren't, she's just teasing… again," Rukia snorts derisively. "She too busy flirting with Shuuhei to look at the menu anyway. I'm shocked they're not making out right now."

Ichigo blushes horridly as she scowls at her best friend, yet Shuuhei is grinning like a Cheshire cat. He leans over and pulls Ichigo closer to his side, pretending to initiate a session. Ichigo pushes his face away with her hand, rolling her eyes at the offer. It may be pretend, but she's positive he'd gladly make out with her.

"Anyway," she sighs. "I wanted to speak with you guys about my novel."

"Oh! So it's going _that_ good," Shuuhei snickers. "You should've told me."

"Just shut up! I already heard it from Rukia!"

"You never call me first when you're having trouble," the raven pouts. "I feel so inadequate."

"… I called her," Rukia mutters. "And she certainly wasn't about to tell me without me needling her."

Ichigo sighs and looks out the window, raising a brow curiously when her reflection shows something else for only a split second. It's so fast; she brushes it off as her imagination. Ichigo's been a little jittery since those crazy phone calls. Shuuhei notes her hesitance, draping an arm over the orange head's shoulders comfortingly.

"So, what's your news?" he asks.

"I want to travel to find new inspiration," Ichigo smiles eagerly. "I'm so tired of the same old thing. It's always the same romance, the same average community, the same plots. I want something new! Something different!"

"I don't know, Ichigo," Rukia frowns. "You've never left town before, do you really think you'll be able to handle it out there? I mean, this place is so peaceful and safe. Not every town is like that."

"I know!" Ichigo says excitedly. "That's the point! I need new characters, new scenes, and new drama! I need to do new research!"

Though she's thrilled about all this, her friends seem worried and less than impressed. Well… Uryu always seems less than impressed. Ichigo waits a long while for some sort of reaction, sighing in disappointment when she gets nothing but strange stares. Shuuhei can see the emotion in amber eyes, yet there's also a bit of fear and confusion.

"Did something happen today?" he inquires. "I mean, I know you're genuinely eager about this idea of yours, but… it seems like you're hung up on something else."

"… You could always read me so well," Ichigo mutters. "It can be annoying, you know."

"I know, but the talent has a reason," Shuuhei smiles. "So, tell us what happened? A haunted house experience? A car accident you saw spirits rise from? A zombie tearing itself from its grave?"

"You have serious problems," Uryu frowns. "I suggest psychiatric help for them."

Shuuhei sticks his tongue out childishly at the bespectacled man, returning his attention to the woman he used to call his. Chad watches, his calm exterior hinting nothing of his thoughts. Ichigo used to find that annoying, yet over the years it's become reassuring to her. He's like a rock for her to lean on.

"Come on, out with it!" Renji snaps. "You can't just let Shuuhei start with that and not say anything!"

"Renji!" Rukia scolds. "Leave her alone!"

"No, it's okay," Ichigo sighs. "It was the reason I snapped at you on the phone today. Remember I asked if you were playing a prank on me?"

"Yeah, I remember," the tiny raven frowns. "So? What was bad enough to get you that pissed? You usually reserve that level for Renji."

"Someone called my phone; it came up 'unknown' so I didn't answer at first. The phone started ringing almost immediately when I didn't pick up the first time. I decided it couldn't hurt, so I answered it the second time," Ichigo admits quietly. "When I said 'hello', all they did was whisper my name. Their voice was distant and distorted, so eerie I couldn't help but hang up. The phone rang again immediately. When I picked up, it was that same person whispering my name. I tried talking to them, but they just kept saying the same thing. I was going to hang up and press redial to see who it was, but Rukia called."

The group stares at Ichigo for a moment, a few in interest and a couple in disbelief. They're honestly not surprised this would happen, as ghosts tend to gravitate toward Ichigo if she doesn't find them first. With Kisuke as her father, it was obvious she would take to them well. They were the only friends she had for a long while, after all.

"Maybe it's just a ghost in the house," Orihime comments. "I mean, you're so used to living in haunted houses you sort of choose them as your own without knowing."

"No, that's not it," Ichigo waves off. "The only ghost in the area lives in the building's basement. He doesn't play with the phones… he tends to just make the lights flicker when he's upset, or hide things when he's feeling playful."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Renji says. "Maybe just a fan of your books trying to inspire you or something."

Ichigo frowns, yet nods her head anyway. That could be it. It's a seriously long stretch and it isn't as common as ghost calls, but it could work. A part of her denies it, knowing the difference between voice changers and official spooks on the phone line. Shuuhei looks to Chad and Rukia; they're getting nervous about the topic. Ichigo can easily lose herself in trying to figure supernatural occurrences out. If she does so now, she won't be able to concentrate on her work. Shuuhei knows how much Ichigo loves her work; after all she chose it over him. Always the first to remedy Ichigo's moods, he changes the topic.

"I wonder where you would research to get something better than what you've already written," he muses.

"Oh! You'll love it!" Ichigo says, excited the topic is back. "I found a lot, but… there's only one I'm really interested in seeing!"

Ichigo pulls her bag off the floor, digging through the papers there as everyone orders lunch. Shuuhei orders for Ichigo, he's still fairly good at knowing what she likes. That's a talent he's not about to lose soon, as he's the only one to order for her if she's distracted… and she's always distracted. The waitress walks off and Ichigo drops the piles of loose leaf paper onto the table.

"This is it!" she grins widely. "This is the place I want to see! Witch Haven Asylum, in the town of Clear Water! This baby is the holy grail of supernatural places! A haunt for each sense, a mass grave of witches in the backyard, and even the forest surrounding it is haunted! What do you think?"

"Uh… well… wow, what a coincidence," Shuuhei smiles warily.

"What do you mean?"

"Shuuhei and I work there," Renji points out. "Not a place you want to visit lightly, trust me on that. That place is fucking crazy!"

"Well… it _is_ an asylum," Shuuhei snickers.

"You'll help me with my research then?" Ichigo asks eagerly as she grips Shuuhei's upper arm. "You'll make sure I get everything I need?"

The boys take a while to answer, yet Shuuhei doesn't stand a chance. He's never been strong against Ichigo's amber puppy eyes look, it's always her ace in the hole where he's concerned. This time, however, she _really_ wants this trip. She pulls the look out early, complete with underlying hopefulness and awaiting quivering lip… just in case.

"Of course we'll help you," Shuuhei states with a grin. "You know I'd do anything for you, Ichigo."

The orange haired girl wraps Shuuhei in her arms, kissing him on the lips in her delight. After, she does a victory dance in her seat. Shuuhei picks up her papers as the others glare at him, smiling sheepishly at the looks. Once he has them tucked back in her bag, the waitress returns with their orders. This asylum isn't like the other places Ichigo's gone into for research. Normally she goes to a haunted house, or a cemetery, or even the abandoned school built over an ancient graveyard. No one was hurt there, nothing seriously bad happened save for teens wetting their pants in fear. This place is so bad; it's difficult to find anything on it now. The town has literally wiped it from their minds, ignoring its existence in attempts to get rid of it forever. This place is death's door.

* * *

Ooooh, spooky. I like the end of that chapter ;p You'll understand why I call it that later on, when I have Ichigo tell her friends about its history! You don't get anything more yet =) I thank you all for your reviews for the last update and I hope I get even more for this one! XD By the way, I'm watching 'Alex Cross' right now. Awesome movie! I never read the books, but they're my mom's personal addiction ;p

Shiro: I like addictions! XD

Ichi: Sex is the only addiction you can be blamed for. *rolls eyes*

Grimm: That's my favorite addiction, too =3

Ichi: I'm leaving! I'm not about to be swept up in your stupid ideas! DX

Shiro: I got the rope if ya can hold 'im down!

Grimm: You know I can ;p

Ichi: *backs away slowly* Shit. 00


	4. Chapter 3

I revised this chapter, someone had mentioned they wished it was longer and they wanted to know what was down the path to the right ^^; I do believe it was Yukirain. It's now around 7 pages long in New Times Roman, let's see how you like this version. Not much different, just a little bit more. Just so I don't have to think up new conversations for my notes, I'm just gonna copy/paste the original one ;p

This was about the convention, when I got my pic taken with Grimmjow! XD Just it's not confusing and everything ;p

Shiro: No one dressed up as me there! How could they not wanna be such a awesome character! DX

Ichi: ... Calm down, Shiro...

Shiro: No, damn it! They dress up like Grimm-kitty, but not me? What the hell! DX

Grimm: *snickering in background*

Ichi: Grimm, you're not helping!

Grimm: I'm not trying to ;p

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo happily walks to her father's home. The neighborhood may be large, but the orange head has always loved walking. Nature is calming to her, the sounds and smells soothing her earlier scare and irritation. Well, that's what normally happens. This time is different, something is just off. Ever since she left the café, Ichigo's felt extremely paranoid. She's almost positive someone is following, a figure in the shadows just out of eyesight. What's worse… the woman swears she sees eyes within the trees.

"Okay, get a hold of yourself," Ichigo reprimands. "This is just another day, just a couple more lost or curious ghosts. There's nothing to worry about."

Ichigo cuts onto a wooded path, taking a back way to Kisuke's small cul-de-sac. The park, mostly filled with trees and only opened in a few areas, wraps around Kisuke's vicinity. It gives Ichigo a chance to get away from whoever is following her. As she walks through the trees, Ichigo sticks her ear buds into her ears and turns up her ipod. She sings with the music, dancing along the dirt path. It's so easy to ignore the world around her when music blares in her ears. Just as with her many styles, Ichigo doesn't have a permanent taste in music. She likes to listen to nearly everything. Of course, she favors a rapid beat and fast paced lyrics.

"Hmm… I don't remember a fork in this road," Ichigo murmurs as she stops.

The path she's been dancing along normally turns to the left, yet today another path to the right has opened up. Ichigo had noticed a path off that way, however there was a thick tree and some brush mostly blocking it. Curious about the strange path, Ichigo contemplates taking it just to see where it leads. She steps toward it, taking out an ear bud and catching rustling within the brush behind her.

"Okay, you're just imagining things," she tells herself. "You're a writer, for fuck's sake, you have an overactive imagination. Yeah, that's it. This isn't really happening; your brain is just working overtime to get rid of that damn writer's block!"

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the sounds behind her, Ichigo steps onto the path that curves right. Her footfalls come more easily after that first step, more confident. The brush, however, doesn't help her sudden burst of courage hold fast. The leaves are becoming dried and cracked, the trees growing more twisted and bare.

"This is weird," Ichigo murmurs. "I didn't know the forest was in such bad health further back. I should tell the mayor so he can look into fixing it."

She sets a hand upon a dark tree, frowning when the bark crumbles beneath her touch. The grass is gone now; ash laying upon the soil as though a fire was just put out. The Goth kneels and runs two of her fingers through the gray powder, rubbing her thumb over them absently. She continues on her walk, realizing the laughter hasn't sounded since the forest started dying.

Ichigo steps into a clearing, her face turned up toward the sunlight warming it. In the center of the clearing is a stone structure, a rusted iron fence lying brokenly around it. Curious, the author heads over to it. When she's only a few feet from the structure, Ichigo realizes it's a catacomb. There's no family name above the entrance, said entrance sealed tight against intruders.

"How odd," Ichigo murmurs. "What's this doing out here?"

Suddenly, there's a horrid screaming. Her amber eyes go wide as a thousand begging voices grow louder. She holds her hands over her ears to block it, searching for those in trouble. Phantom warmth washes over the orange head, the light of fire flickering about the area. Within that light is the shadowed figure of a woman, a long thin tail curling behind her and horns upon her forehead. Ichigo backs away as those screams echo, hurrying off into the dead trees to get away. Thankfully, the creature was behind the catacomb and the author is going in the direction she came.

Ichigo trips as she gets closer to the fork in the path, her hand landing on one of the first dying trees. It's hot to the touch, vibrating with the screams it gives off. The orange head gasps and backs away to the left route, amber eyes raking over the plants she's already passed. Leaves fall from overhead, drifting to the dirt road beneath, but there's no figure within the tree limbs.

"You're just imagining things," Ichigo murmurs. "Too many ghost stories before bed."

She replaces her ear bud and turns the music up all the way. Ichigo heads off to the left, ignoring the new trail. A few minutes into her trip, her ipod shuts off. At least, the ear buds stop producing sound. She knows they're not broken; Ichigo just bought this pair yesterday. With a silent curse, the orange haired writer takes out her ipod to examine it. Within the ear buds, however, a light and joyous giggle sounds.

"Seriously?" Ichigo whines. "First that damn phone call and now you're fucking with my music? I can handle the phone shit, but this is sadistic and wrong!"

In a fit of rage, Ichigo rips the ear buds from her ears and glowers at the trees around her. The giggle sounds again, however this time it isn't from her ipod. Carefully, Ichigo listens for the sound and gravitates toward it. She presses an ear to the nearest tree, hearing the tinkling laughter emanate from within the bark.

"…Okay," she utters. "That's… different."

She's not shocked, per say, just surprised. She's heard voices from her phone, her ipod, her blender, and even the dishwasher. It's not unnerving to hear something speaking to her from an inanimate object… the tree, however, is a new one. She's never heard a voice come from a tree before. Ichigo backs away from the tree warily, glancing around before returning her ear buds and walking off. Her music is back, effectively attempting to deafen her with the volume. All Ichigo wants right now is to reach her father's home and blab about everything she's experienced today.

Ichigo enters the house curiously, it's so quiet and still… not a norm for this house. Sebastian is in the kitchen, the man killed by his wife. Ichigo can't imagine why she'd kill him; he's so nice… and hot for a ghost. The man turns to take in the intruder, smiling at the sight of Ichigo.

"Ah, you've arrived," he states.

Ichigo grins, almost as stupid as a love struck school girl, and waves in greeting. Sebastian is from the Victorian age, dressed in a baggy white shirt and black riding pants. He's the wet dream of every woman that immerses herself in romance novels. Ichigo's actually based many of her characters off him in her first few books… they sold well.

"Hey, Sebastian. Where's dad?"

"Kisuke has gone off to work," he offers. "He told me to stay on guard until late tonight. Apparently, he's filling in for another teacher that fell ill."

"Thanks, I'll head that way then," Ichigo smiles. "A lot of strange stuff has been happening today; I just wanted his advice about it. I think I'm being haunted."

"That does seem quite ironic, doesn't it?" Sebastian laughs. "She who searches out the supernatural, now haunted by it."

"That does seem funny," the orange haired girl grins. "I better get moving, or he'll leave before I get there. I'll see you later tonight!"

"Until then, Ichigo."

She leaves once more, left on the street with those eyes following her. With an irritated growl, Ichigo turns on her music again and starts jogging. It's been a while since she took the time to jog, always busy with her brainstorming… which got her nowhere this past month. Maybe she should've given in and went out with Shuuhei when he asked. God knows Ichigo needs a good time; she's been so uptight and tense about her novel. Maybe letting loose will help get her over her writer's block. Her cellphone rings and she checks the ID… unknown. With a sigh, she takes out her ear buds and answers.

"Hello?"

"… Ichigo…"

"I told you to stop calling me!" she snaps. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but I'm far too busy to play these games with you!"

"… Ichigo… Witch Haven…"

She stops at that, startled to hear the name of her next research project. With a slightly trembling hand, Ichigo turns off her phone completely. It starts ringing again, despite the status of the phone. She answers it again, breathing becoming labored in her slight fear.

"… Ichigo… come…"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want from…"

"… Witch Haven… come…"

"… Please s-stop calling me."

She curses her stammering as she hangs up, the phone ringing again. She hurries back to her dad's house, glad she's only managed to move a small distance, and slips her cell in through the mail slot. Afterward, she returns to her music and sets off on her jog. She's halfway to the university when her speakers go out again, Ichigo expecting the giggling to start up a second time. She's fully aware of the fact she may have two spirits harassing her.

"… Ichigo… come…"

With a squeak of a shriek, Ichigo tears the ear buds from her ears and shuts off her ipod. After tucking it away so she won't be able to hear the muffled sound should it persist, the orange head picks up her pace. The university isn't that far, she'll get there quickly.

Kisuke is just setting up for his next class when Ichigo finds him. The current period is his free one, where he normally grades papers or reads a book. Sometimes he even sits in the company of a few scholars that haunt the grounds, the students that died here tend to party in the abandoned gymnasium.

"Ichigo! To what do I owe this pleasure?" he grins.

"Dad, something weird is going on today!" Ichigo says a bit strained. "I think I may be the target of two hauntings."

"Fantastic!" Kisuke states. "Well… I mean… that's horrible, but it's also good for me! I would think you'd love to be the subject of a haunting. I know I would! Depending on the kind, obviously. I don't do well with the creepy, borderline violent ones."

Ichigo snickers at his thoughtful expression, wondering if he's ever been privy to those types before. She's almost certain he has. Kisuke seems to have seen everything, seems to know even more, and Ichigo loves talking to him about his various encounters. Those accounts were her bedtime stories, after all.

"Okay, my sweet Butterfly!" Kisuke says happily. "Sit down and regal me with the tale of your haunting!"

"Well, this morning I got some strange phone calls," she starts. "They came up unknown and it was just some guy whispering my name over and over again. At the café I could've sworn my reflection wasn't my own, but it happened so fast I could've just imagined it. Then on the way to your house, there were eyes following me in the trees and someone was tailing me. After I got to your place and headed out to come here, that guy phoned my cell…"

"Did you think that guy could be a deranged fan?" Kisuke wonders.

"That did come up when I told the others, but I don't think so. I turned my cell phone off completely and they still called through. Then I left it at your house and halfway here… their voice sounded in my ear buds!"

"Ah… the creepy kind," the blonde sighs. "I'm sorry to hear that. Did they say anything of significance by chance?"

"Well, that voice that whispers my name added on to the conversation on my cell phone," Ichigo recalls. "They said my name, Witch Haven, and then said 'come'."

Kisuke face goes pale a moment, yet he attempts to hide it from his daughter. While he usually has luck in that area, she sees it this time. A frown touches her lips, however she says nothing. Upon speaking of her haunting, Ichigo noticed that Kisuke seems more worried than disturbed about it. Then again, Ichigo's tough enough to handle a haunting like this.

"Dad, how would that ghost know about my research project?" Ichigo asks. "I mean, I only told my friends. I'm positive this ghost isn't the one that hides things in my apartment."

"Research project?" Kisuke utters. "You're not actually thinking of going to Witch Haven, are you?"

"Of course I am! I want fresh material, I want to write a book centered around a place like Witch Haven!" Ichigo comments with that same eagerness as earlier. "It'll be fucking awesome! A best seller no one will be able to top!"

"I don't know, Butterfly," Kisuke frowns. "I don't want you traipsing through such a dangerous place alone. This isn't just some haunted house… it's a death trap."

Ichigo waves him off, obviously determined to carry through with her plan. Kisuke knows his daughter well, she's difficult to persuade once she's decided on something. That's mostly likely why she didn't mention this to the blonde before… he would've talked her out of it. He's well aware that she takes all the necessary precautions, Ichigo even pairs up with someone when entering these haunted places, but this just isn't like her usual conquests.

"Honey, I really don't want you going," he states. "But I know you won't change your mind. I just really want you to be careful… this world is more dangerous that you know."

"Oh, dad, I'll be fine," Ichigo laughs. "I'm always careful and I know I have to be extra careful at Witch Haven. Besides, I'm not going alone. My friends are coming with me!"

Ichigo has long since realized her father has a horrid paranoia, especially when it comes to her safety. She's noticed him looking over his shoulder since she was nine, always being careful to leave no trails. When she was four, she had an interest in the necklace he constantly wears… they're dog tags, but they don't have his name on them. Written where his name should be, it says Yorouchi Shihoin. Kisuke doesn't talk much about this woman, yet he's told Ichigo that it's her mother and she isn't with them anymore. He's also mentioned that she wears his dog tags, though it varies between present and past tense. Ichigo wonders if Kisuke even knows whether she's alive or not sometimes.

"All right, where are you planning on heading?" Kisuke sighs out.

Ichigo immediately pulls out her papers, spreading them across the desk with a bright smile. It's rare that the orange haired female gets this excited about something, so Kisuke relaxes in the face of her joy. Ichigo looks over her pages, setting them in small piles so a picture sits upon each. The rest are just articles and information.

"This is it!" Ichigo states. "I chose five, but I really just want to visit this one."

Ichigo points to a page with a dilapidated building, 'Witch Haven' printed on the bottom of the picture. The minute Kisuke's eyes fall upon that image, flashes of his nightmare strike him hard. His breathing picks up, his eyes wide with panic, and a tear slide down his cheek.

"Dad?" Ichigo questions. "Are you okay?"

"No," he comments in a panic. "Not there. Anywhere but there. Choose fifty other sights, traipse halfway across the world, but don't… go… there!"

Ichigo tilts her head in question at her father's outburst, worry filling her eyes. Kisuke has never acted like this before, he's genuinely afraid of this place. The fear is so thick within the air, Ichigo can feel it weighing on her shoulders.

"Dad? Hey, are you all right? You don't look so good."

"It's still there… it can't have left… poor Yorouchi… my love," Kisuke murmurs quietly. "So much blood… so much blood…"

Ichigo puts away her papers, noting how Kisuke stares at the spot Witch Haven's photo was long after it's gone. He seems so lost within his own mind right now, cold sweat beading on his skin. Ichigo carefully sits him down on the nearby chair. She waits, trying her best to calm him down, until he's back with her. Once his eyes are focused and the fear has lessened, Ichigo hugs him close. His reaction scared her; however Ichigo is determined to see Witch Haven. She just has this feeling it's a necessity.

* * *

This time I went through to fix the mistakes, sorry it took so long ^^; Still haven't gotten to the actual writing more part, I'm just trying to fix the mistakes in Asylum for now =) I did wake up early, so hopefully I get enough done for my liking ;p I hope I managed to make this chapter a bit better and that you enjoy the changes!

Shiro: Why wouldn' they?

Vae: Shiro... you get on my nerves. *sighs*

Shiro: Then I'm doin' my job! XD

Ichi: Sometimes I think that's the only reason he was ever created... to be a headach. =(

Grimm: I don't know, I enjoy his company! =D

Ichi: Then fuck him!

Grimm: ... I don't enjoy his company that much. =(


	5. Chapter 4

Okay everyone! Here's your update for today =) I apologize for not fixing up my mistakes in the last chapter, I'll try to get to that soon. Apparently it isn't that bad, though, as everyone knows what I'm trying to get at ;p I finished up my first Naruto doll today =D I guess he resembles Naruto well enough ;p I haven't been writing for that past couple of days, though. I've been getting rather bad headaches and I thought it might be from the computer. Unfortunately, I guess that wasn't it. I still got them. Good news for you guys, I suppose, as that means I can type all day and it won't be any different from not doing so XD

Shiro: Well, ya know what they say. An artist needs ta suffer fer their work XD

Ichi: ... Who the hell says that?

Shiro: ... Well... I just did. XD

Ichi: *facepalms*

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo sighs as she enters her home, setting her keys in a dish atop a stand. She set it near her door so she'd never forget where she placed her keys; it's the one thing her playful ghost isn't allowed to touch in case she's running late. With her level of distraction, however, that's a norm.

"Oh man," she moans as she flops onto the couch.

"Trouble with life?" a humored tone wonders.

"You're so lucky, Kain," Ichigo mutters. "You're a ghost, you don't get haunted… you _do_ the haunting."

"That's not true," the ghost remarks with a laugh. "I'm haunted by memories and humans. Though… I like being haunted by you. At least you're something to look at."

Ichigo rolls her eyes at the comment, turning them to look from her peripheral vision. Kain has materialized on the couch beside her. He's a sight to behold, the type of man that would have women falling all over themselves to be with. His hair is raven and spikey, his eyes are a bright blue, and his smile is infectious. Even in death he seems to be in a perpetual happy mood. If he were alive, Ichigo grudgingly admits she'd melt for him.

"So, what's bothering you today?" he wonders.

"I'm being haunted."

"Well, duh," Kain laughs brightly. "I'm a ghost, I visit you every day, and I practically live in your guest room!"

"No, stupid, I'm being haunted by someone _other_ than you," Ichigo scoffs. "They're the creepy type, too… like a stalker of the supernatural nature."

Kain frowns at that, tapping his chin in thought. The raven that sits beside Ichigo is a good guy, loyal and sweet, which is what killed him in the end. He was a construction worker when this building was first erected; they were working on the basement when he disappeared. Apparently, one of his coworkers was a convicted felon. They had kidnapped a woman and tried to harm her on the deserted sight. Kain showed up to pick up some blueprints for their boss, coming across the scene and trying to save the woman. She got away safely, but Kain was brutally murdered with a nail gun. His body was buried beneath the cement in an area they were still working on.

"You know… I can't recall the feeling of another in my territory," he muses. "Are you sure about the haunting?"

"They've been following me all day!" Ichigo huffs. "A strange voice, eyes watching me, and someone has been following me!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ichi," the raven sighs. "But not to worry! No matter what creepy stuff happens, I'm right here to comfort you!"

Ichigo rolls her eyes at the statement. Kain reminds her so much of Shuuhei sometimes. They can both read her like a book, they're both fun to be around, and both of them are difficult to hold a grudge with… even when one has the ability to watch her in the shower without her knowing. Ichigo sighs and leans into Kain's cool body. He's been dead long enough to learn how to affect the world around him with touch. He's only found contact like this possible with Ichigo, though. Everyone else falls right through him, no matter how many times he tries. The phone rings and Ichigo groans, burying her face in Kain's shoulder.

"Kain, please tell me that's not an 'unknown' number," she whines. "I'm so tired of unknown numbers."

"Sorry, Ichi, I wish I could," he states honestly.

Ichigo stands and marches over to the phone. The ID flashes 'unknown' just like before, setting her temper alight. She picks up the phone and hangs it back up immediately. The phone goes off afterward, Ichigo's ambers practically lighting up with fury as she repeats it. Again the phone comes to life, so this time she hangs it up and sets the receiver to the side. Kain is behind her when it starts with the shrill ringing, a frown on his features. Ichigo growls in irritation and frustration, pressing down on the button to ignore the call and ripping the cord from the machine. Kain turns, positive this is the end of the phone's lifeline, however it starts ringing without any line to go through. His interest is piqued now, one raven brow raised in question. Ichigo grabs the receiver set aside, ignoring the fact she hasn't actually answered the phone.

"Stop fucking calling me, damn it!" she screams.

She slams the phone down again, Kain setting his hands on her shoulders to calm her. The orange head's face is so red with her rage, he's afraid she's going to faint. It's only a second, long enough to know the phone isn't about to call out again, and they sigh in relief… until they hear a crack to their right.

"What was that?" Ichigo murmurs quietly.

"Your mirror," Kain points out.

They look to the mirror just off to the right and facing them. A long jagged crack has been drawn down the middle, another joining it after a moment of stillness. They continue to gather, spelling out Ichigo's name upon the flat surface. Suddenly, the whole mirror shatters, bursting outward. The shards stop inches from striking Ichigo, a few floating within Kain's body as he attempts to shield the other. They fall, landing on the dark wood floor with the tinkling sound of wind chimes. The two present stare in shock at the shards, the majority positioned to reflect what was written within the cracks.

"Wow… you're official being haunted by a force mightier than me," Kain mutters.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I needed to hear," Ichigo bites out.

"Calm down, Ichi, I'm right here," Kain offers. "I may not be much, but I'll try my damnedest to keep you safe. Why don't you go take a shower, it might sooth your frazzled nerves."

"… You're not going to peep again are you?"

"At a time like this?" he says in feigned affront. "How little do you think of me?"

Ichigo snickers at him, walking off into the bathroom. It's almost time for bed anyway and Ichigo is exhausted from the day's events. She stands beneath the hot spray for a long time, her eyes closed as she wishes everything that happened today would just be a bad dream. Unfortunately, Ichigo isn't stupid enough to believe she can just wake up from this. Kain knocks on her door before entering; he always tries to work normal enough around his favorite human. He doesn't stay long, so he likely just set a change of clothes on the sink.

"Thanks, Kain," Ichigo calls.

"You're welcome."

The voice is close, however Ichigo knows Kain isn't in the room now. That's about the only thing he does supernatural, aside from popping in randomly. Projecting his voice is one of Kain's favorite talents. Ichigo stays beneath the spray until the water begins to turn cold, groaning at the thought of getting out. She turns off the shower and grabs her towel, drying off as she climbs from the tub. Her favorite baggy tee shirt and a lacy pair of red panties sit on the sink. She lifts up the underwear, almost balking at the sight of the thong.

"Really, Kain?" she shouts.

"I'm a thong guy," he laughs back. "They look good on you!"

Ichigo rolls her eyes, pulling on the panties and her tee shirt before scrubbing her orange locks dry. As she turns to leave, however, she catches sight of the steamed mirror. She shrieks in surprise, her resident ghost drifting straight through the door in an attempt to get to her before she's hurt. Amber eyes large in panic, she points to the mirror wordlessly. The steam didn't touch the mirror… except where the letters of her name are scrawled. If it were inverted, Ichigo could blame her friends for writing her name in their breath upon the glass… there's no mistaking this, though.

"This spirit is seriously determined to get your attention," Kain remarks. "Are you sure you don't know them? They seem to know you."

"I don't know them, Kain. Their voice isn't familiar, the only family I know is my father, and I was never close to anyone but him and my friends… all of which are still among the living."

"I'll stay tonight," Kain offers.

"No, I'll be fine… just check on me in the morning."

"If you're no longer among the living, I have dibs on dating you first!"

Ichigo laughs at that, the eagerness in Kain's eyes so much like Shuuhei's. The ghost lays a soft kiss on Ichigo's cheek, vanishing afterward. Truth be told, the orange head is getting seriously irritated with this new ghost haunting her. She much prefers the fun ghosts like Kain and those that live with her father.

The young writer heads to her living room, checking to make sure everything is sealed up. She only has to latch the front door, and the sound of locks clicking one after the other sounds all over her flat. The orange head looks around cautiously, the place seeming darker and more eerie. The lights flicker as Ichigo moves deeper into her living room, setting confusion loose in Ichigo's mind.

"… Kain?"

There's no answer from the other, telling Ichigo he's not the one doing it. This is the work of the writer's new admirer. As she steps near the window, the phone begins buzzing again. Ichigo quickly hurries around the flat, unplugging all the phones to keep them quiet. Even that doesn't help, the sound just growing louder as though evolving into a scream.

"This is ridiculous," she grumbles. "Fine, you want to play? Let's play… _Telltale Heart_ style."

She grabs all her phones, rushing to the rug in her floor. Ichigo kicks it aside, opening a small storage space she had added when she moved in and dropping in the machines. She closes the top, pulling the rug over it and sighing in satisfaction. Blissful silence… for the most part. With a newly found skip in her step, Ichigo heads to bed. A taping comes from her laptop, still turned on and glowing in the dark of the room. Turning amber eyes to the screen, she can see one word being typed repeatedly… her name.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

With another growl, more of anger than frustration, Ichigo turns off her computer and sticks it with the phones beneath the floorboards. She lets out a triumphant cackle, flipping the bird to her unseen stalker. Afterward, she heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Stupid ghost, think you're better than me," she mumbles to herself. "You can't scare me! Eventually you'll have to show your face. I'll bitch you out like you've never heard, you piece of spectral shit!"

Ichigo grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste from the plastic box she keeps her bathroom things in, turning to face the mirror. Halfway there, the lights pop in their sockets and set the room in a blackness that's difficult to maneuver around. Ichigo carefully pulls out a candle and some matches she keeps in the cabinet in case Kain gets really down. Times like those leaves the whole building without lights. She lights the candle and walks toward the sink to set it down, looking up afterward to see the eerie glow it casts. Ichigo looks to the mirror, gasping at the sight of another within the glass. Without thinking, Ichigo lets a scream pass her lips. The mirror cracks terribly, just a single loud sound echoic sound. As before Ichigo's name is scrawled across the glass. She knows even as she gathers her toothbrush with a shaky hand there won't be any sleep for her tonight.

* * *

Yea! Yet another chapter! In case you guys are wondering, I'm up to chapter 9 in this fic ;p I think I'm going to finish up Jail Bird... but I still haven't figured out how to end it. Hmm... legal or illegal? That is the question. XD

Shiro: I like illegal! Go wit that! XD

Ichi: Shiro, illegal is never the answer!

Grimm: Says the guy that's just murdered how many people in Jail Bird? ;p

Ichi: ... That's beside the point! DX

Shiro & Grimm: *laughing at Ichi's plight*

Ichi: Why did you have to make me an assassin in that one T^T

Vae: Hey, don't complain! You're kickass, that's all that matters! =D

Ichi: ... Yeah, I guess you're right ;p


	6. Chapter 5

I redid this chapter as well =) I really hope I made it better, I know it's longer ;p I'm working hard to get all this fixed up!

Shiro: Meanin' she only _thinks_ she's workin' hard ;p

Vae: *hits Shiro on head while smiling*

Soi Fon: Serves you right, parasite! *smug smile*

Shiro: ICHI! T^T

Soi Fon: He won't help you this time. Grimmjow is still taking up his complete attention. =D

Shiro: *looks around, hides behind Kisuke*

Kisuke: Awe, poor little guy. Don't worry! I'll take care of you until Ichigo returns... for a price. *sly smile behind fan*

Shiro: ... What was it Ichi told me 'bout makin' deals wit the devil. *looking up in thought*

* * *

Chapter 5

The day is beautiful, birds chirping and sun shining warmly down upon the world it circles. Fresh air holds a hint of rain upon its scent, dew upon the grass from a light shower last night, and everyone seems so happy as they go about their day. Within the diner Ichigo and her friends frequent, however, there's a single corner that's darkened by gloom. Rukia finds Ichigo within it, face flat against the table as she snoozes. There's a cup of coffee off to her side, cold from sitting too long.

It's obvious Ichigo's lost a lot of sleep, as her appearance tells a tale only Rukia can ferret out. The author's hair isn't done, a bit wild with bed head, and she's in nothing more than torn jeans with a tattered tee shirt. Rukia has to stop a moment before realizing the clothes belong to Shuuhei. She also notes Ichigo's wearing slipper boots instead of her typical footwear, no jewelry or purse, and her wallet is hanging toward the floor on a chain. Rukia hasn't seen her best friend look this disheveled unless she's seriously sick. The small raven shakes her head before picking up the coffee.

"Cold you warm this please?" Rukia asks a passing waitress.

Once the woman is gone, the petite female slides into the booth across form her best friend. Ichigo doesn't even stir. Rukia sits for a long while just watching the normally happy Goth, scrutinizing the place they sit in. The diner is pretty old fashioned, which is why it does so well business wise. The floor is black and white checkered tile, the booths red leather, and the counter is lined with glass covered pies and red leather bar stools. It's open, even those in the kitchen able to speak to customers through the large opening they place orders at, and Rukia has always seen it as a homely place. That may be why the group tends to migrate here so often.

"Here you are," the waitress says with a smile.

She hands the hot coffee to Rukia, who sets it far enough from Ichigo she won't knock it over… and then she kicks the other's shin. Ichigo bolts awake, arms sliding across the tabletop a moment as she tries to collect her bearings. The minute she's focused enough to notice the other staring at her, the orange head groans in irritation.

"Why'd you wake me?" she whines. "I was finally getting some sleep."

"You should be sleeping at home, during the night… or have you gone completely vampire on me? I know you've threatened it a couple times, but…"

"No, it's not that," the taller girl sighs. "My new ghosts wouldn't let up all night. Phones ringing, computer typing, lights flickering, reflections that aren't mine flashing before my eyes… I can't take it anymore! Why can't they be nice and sweet and slightly flirtatious like Kain?"

"Wow, they really want your attention," Rukia murmurs. "It almost seems like they're desperate for it or something."

Ichigo whines at that, she has no clue who this ghost is. They aren't telling her enough to help them; however they won't leave her alone either. She's not even carrying her phone or ipod today in case they decide to mess with her again. The Goth takes the hot cup between her hands, breathing in the contents before sipping at it. She grimaces at the bitter taste, yet she needs the morning caffeine before she gets a liter of pop. The diner doesn't serve pop in the mornings; it's a strict rule to keep their customers a little bit healthier.

"Do you know them?"

"No, Rukia, I don't. Kain asked me that before," Ichigo sighs. "And I mentioned yesterday that Kain is the only spirit in the area. He may hang about the house frequently, but that's not the site of his death. Stuff like this is normally strongest in those places."

"Maybe you should investigate the yard or something," the smaller female offers. "I mean, it could be that a grave was recently disturbed by construction."

"You're right! Just because the spirit wasn't here before, doesn't mean they won't turn poltergeist if their grave is disturbed! Maybe it's a murder victim they haven't located the body of yet."

The two head to Rukia's place first, as she trains cadaver and drug dogs for the cops. She has three in training right now and one that she uses as example. The three in training are young, one black Labrador and two German Shepard pups. The one that belongs to the petite raven is a beautiful snowy husky. She's young yet herself, only about one and half years. Shirayuki is Rukia's pride and joy, the young dog fast to learn her new trade. She makes teaching the other pups easy for the woman.

"Man, it's hot today," Rukia sighs.

"I hadn't noticed," Ichigo sighs out. "I've been too tired to take in the world… although… I like your outfit today."

"Awe, thanks! I like yours, too… looks just like Shuuhei's."

"Oh, shut up," the orange head mutters.

Rukia laughs are her friend's irritation. She took extra care getting ready today; fishnet stockings, jean shorts so short you can see the pockets sticking out at the bottom, a black spaghetti strap with a white skull tank over that, and black heeled boots that just pass her ankles. Rukia also has a beaded necklace, a silver pendant, and a random assortment of bracelets on one wrist. She and Ichigo have had a friendly competition going since junior high. They noticed back then how their odd styles caused people to stare, so they decided to see who could get the most. It would seem today Ichigo wins today, as the neighborhood is so used to her dressing to the nines… seeing her in jeans and a tee shirt is enough to throw them off.

"I'm so damn tired," Ichigo whines childishly.

"Come on, girl, act a bit more mature," the other teases. "You don't whine this much when you're sick."

"… Yes I do," the author comments with a frown. "Where have you been? In fact, I do believe I whine more."

Rukia laughs more, patting Ichigo on the back before draping her arm around her waist. She's smaller than the author, so she can't put her arm on her friend's shoulders. Ichigo sighs and leans on Rukia, glad when the other's home comes into view.

Rukia lives in a small house. It's painted pink with black shutters, the picket fence a work of art by the two. They spent hours meticulously painting the black zebra stripes over the pink there. Before they even reach the gate, they can hear the excited yipping of the puppies. All three come barreling around from the back of the house, tongues hanging out and ear flapping as they move. Shirayuki is behind them, barking happily at the sight of her owner.

"Hey, guys," Rukia greets with a grin. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course they did, Rukia," Ichigo smirks. "Who else is going to feed them?"

The raven mock laughs as she opens the gate, the dogs all sitting impatiently in wait. Once they step into the yard and the gate clicks shut, they're bombarded by yipping puppies eager to rain slobbery kisses upon their faces. The girls pet them as they go by.

The grass seems greener here; the bushes perfectly manicured much like Rukia. The two use the backdoor so the dogs will follow, that's normally where they stay when Rukia is home. Ichigo gazes upon the sight with a smile. The backyard has a swing on the thick maple tree in the corner, a kennel next to it for the shade with a few doghouses. The rest of the yard is littered with Rukia's training equipment.

"I see you haven't been locking them in the kennel," Ichigo points out.

"No, they're good pups," the raven smiles with a pat to the lab's head. "I only use it for parties and punishment really… mostly punishment. Come on, you can change while you're here."

"What, I don't look good now?"

"As much as I love seeing you in your ex's clothes, you probably shouldn't let him see," Rukia laughs. "He just might get ideas."

Ichigo rolls her eyes, yet heads in with Rukia. The back door heads right into the kitchen, said room decorated in marble countertops in robin's egg blue, fancy cabinets in American cherry, and a travertine tile French pattern floor. If anything, Rukia can get her expensive taste satisfied at discount prices. They walk through the kitchen to the living room, a wide open space with leather furniture and cherry wood floors. The lights are floor lamps, two ceiling fans spaced evenly above, and a flat screen television on the wall. Other than a guest bathroom and door to the two car garage, there isn't much more on the first floor.

The staircase is wooden, Rukia never really liked carpet… too much work to vacuum, or so she says. It leads to a hallway, two bedrooms set up and a computer room. The master bathroom is connected to Rukia's room, no one but Ichigo and Rukia use that. They walk to the end of the hall, opening the door littered with heart stickers. There's carpet in here, pink, and the bed is a canopy with a tattered pink veil. There's a night stand on each side of the bed, a dresser with a large vanity mirror across from that, and a huge walk in closet facing the two in the entrance.

"I'll get the stuff for your hair, go through my closet and get something to wear," Rukia states. "And find a decent pair of shoes, Ichigo. Those slippers simply don't go with anything more than pajamas."

The orangette blushes and chuckles sheepishly. As Rukia heads into the bathroom, the door off to the left of where they stand, Ichigo heads over to the closet. She may be taller than Rukia, but they're built fairly similar and she can fit in her clothes rather well. She undresses and pulls on black stockings with leg bones on them, a plaid red and black skirt, a white spaghetti strap, and a black sleeveless hoodie decorated in a ribcage and hip bones.

Rukia is a shoe hoarder, there's no other word for it. One side of her closet has a wall of squares for her shoe collection, each one filled with two or three pairs. Ichigo contemplates which pair to wear, tapping her chin in thought. Finally, she settles for a pair of black combat boots that reach mid-shin. As she pulls them down from the shelf, the chains decorating the top jingle together.

"Are you done yet?" Rukia calls.

"Yeah, I'm just getting some shoes down."

She pulls them on and heads to the bathroom. Rukia hands her the eyeliner and Ichigo immediately draws the design she always does by her right eye. Once she's finished, the raven holds Ichigo's chin and brushes on some eye shadow. It's done in a fade from red to black. Afterward, Rukia grabs her hairspray and attempts taming the mess that is Ichigo's hair.

"There," she says after a bit. "As good as it's gonna get. Let's grab Shirayuki and head to your place now, I'm eager to see what we find!"

"Sounds like a plan, Rukia," the author smiles. "Thanks for the makeover."

"Anytime!"

The two travel back downstairs, exiting out the kitchen door to the backyard. The pups are laying all over Shirayuki when they find them. All of them snooze beneath the tree happily. At the sight of Rukia and Ichigo, the white husky stands up. The three puppies slide down her body onto the grass, none of them waking. The girls place a leash on Shirayuki and hurry out the front gate, eager to see if the punk's theory pans out.

The building is relatively large, the flats within it generous. It has everything a person needs and functions just as well as a house, yet costs less. Those that live there don't believe in ghosts, so the electric company gets quite an earful frequently. Ichigo almost feels sorry for them. The backyard isn't very big, but there didn't used to be fencing blocking it either. It used to be open, flowing right into a large grassy area kids used to play football in. They decided to expand about two months ago, the construction just starting up around the time Ichigo's haunting began. They aren't even making much noise yet, just digging up the ground.

"Kain visits the site often," Ichigo murmurs in thought. "I would think he'd notice something like another ghost."

"When are manly construction?" Rukia snorts in humor. "Please."

"Looks like they haven't arrived yet," the orange head sighs in relief. "Let's make it quick, we don't want to be banned or something."

Rukia and Shirayuki walk the area in sections, the dog sniffing eagerly at the ground. Ichigo keeps a lookout, just in case someone arrives early as they tend to do. It takes a few hours to scan the entire are, lunchtime creeping up on the two, but Shirayuki finds nothing. No bodies or disturbed graves. Ichigo sighs in disappointment, yet another possibility shot to death.

"Might as well get some lunch," the Goth sighs. "Come on, I think I have some leftovers for Shirayuki."

"You hear that, girl?" Rukia asks the dog. "Looks like you're getting spoiled yet again."

They approach the building, yet just outside the back entrance Shirayuki cowers and whimpers. Rukia turns to face her dog, frowning at the uncharacteristic action. The pup is nearly touching the grass with her nose, her ears flat as she pulls at her leash to get away with a fierce growl. She usually loves the prospect of seeing Kain, so this is strange for Rukia's companion. Ichigo suggests they tie her up further back; they had gotten a doghouse for her when Ichigo first moved in. Rukia tends to stay the night often with Shirayuki, so the girls wanted to be prepared.

"We'll bring you something out," Ichigo promises with a pat to the pup's head.

Ichigo leads Rukia up to her apartment on the fifth floor, opening the door and calling out to Kain. He materializes before them with a big smile, arms open for a hug. Ichigo gives him what he's looking for, but Rukia isn't capable of touching him and just says 'hello'.

"Did you find sleep today?" he wonders.

"Rukia woke me up, but I did manage a couple minutes," Ichigo smirks. "I'm going to fix lunch, so you two can sit and chat."

The writer heads into the kitchen area, pulling out stuff for sandwiches and getting to work. Rukia finds that watching her best friend attempt something culinary is far more interesting than conversation, something Kain agrees with wholeheartedly. Normally, he has to cook for Ichigo when she eats at home. She has absolutely no talent in the kitchen.

"Why do you guys have to keep watching me like that?" Ichigo whines.

"You suck a cooking," Rukia offers. "You're only making sandwiches and you can't even fix it without cutting your finger."

"You can make your own, you know."

"What kind of host would you be if you made me fix my own lunch?"

Ichigo rolls her eyes, reaching to grab a jar of mayo. Rukia is highly exaggerating… she only grazed her finger with the butter knife. Just as her hand passes the faucet, it spontaneously starts running. Her best friend stares at it a moment, jumping when a cabinet opens and slams shut. Ichigo groans in annoyance, all the cabinets beginning to slam repeatedly. Rukia is watching in fascination, never coming across a haunting this strong before, but Ichigo's certainly had enough for a lifetime.

"Whoa, is this what happened last night?" Rukia calls over the sound.

"No, it's escalating," Kain offers.

"It can always go away!"

The water never drained in the sink, instead overflowing onto the floor in a trail. As though there are ridges on the floor, it twists and winds along the tiles. Rukia stares as her grin grows wider, the water scrawling cursive along the tile. Ichigo growls in anger, kicking at the water that doesn't seem to acknowledge the attempt. Instead, it continues to write her name on the floor. The windows crack and suddenly blow outward to scare both girls. Neither is hit by the shards though they were so close, the pieces of glass seeming to skirt around them instead. After that, everything suddenly stops at once. Kain quickly turns off the water, forcing it to drain as he looks for a towel to mop the floor. The last thing he needs is for Ichigo to get kicked out from water soaking into the downstairs neighbor's place.

It's quiet for a short while, nothing moving and no background sounds. Rukia and Ichigo are tense, waiting for something more to happen. All this seems so annoying when she's alone, but now that someone is with her to share the experience their fear is infectious. Ichigo can hear her heart pounding in her ears as they wait. As though just for spite a lone phone rings shrilly, and the girls scream as they hug one another in the middle of the kitchen. It takes a moment for Rukia to pull herself away and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she asks hesitantly. "Hello. It's the dial tone, they must've hung up."

After the little explanation, mainly for their benefit in hopes of soothing their fear, she hangs up the receiver and both girls go back to making their sandwiches. Kain sits at the table, frowning at the persistence of this spirit. He doesn't like his friends getting so scared, especially when he's unable to help them. The phone rings once more and Ichigo answers it this time.

"Hello," she sighs out.

"… Ichigo…"

The woman immediately hangs the phone back up. Rukia and Kain watch her curiously, the Goth turning to them with a bright smile that hides so much. She gathers everything on the counter and stuffs it in the fridge… even then bread. Afterward, she turns to Rukia.

"Let's just eat out," she comments hurriedly.

"I'll call the others."

They bid farewell to Kain, rushing down the stairs and out of the building. They'll meet the others at the diner. Once the others join them at the small place, Rukia sputters out what happened in a mixture of excitement and terror. Ichigo leans into Shuuhei, as she normally does when she's scared or in need of attention. He gladly wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to give her that sense of safety she's lacking. When Rukia finishes with her explanation, it's easy to see that Renji and Shuuhei are giving off expressions of suspicion.

"What's with those looks?"

"It's nothing, Ichi," he comments with that reassuring smile. "So, about this asylum… What do you know about it?"

Ichigo brightens at the topic change, Rukia glowering at the all too bright man that brought it about. The author isn't likely to go back to the more fearful subject of her haunting when she has something else she's stuck on. With a relenting sigh, the raven gives in and everyone turns their attention to Ichigo. The author has gone into story mode.

"It's history is rich with violence and death," Ichigo starts.

"I have no clue why that's so exciting to you," Uryu mutters.

"Who's telling the damn story!" Ichigo snaps.

"… Continue," the med student sighs.

"Thank you, I will! As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, this asylum is amazingly rich with supernatural history! It was given life back during the witch hunts.

Back then, the people built it as a prison for the women they convicted of witchcraft. They were locked away, waiting for the day they would be executed. Once they were dead, their bodies were buried in a mass grave at the back of the building! When the witch hunts ended, those lucky enough to have survived imprisonment were let go.

About a year after, the women that survived grew afraid of society. They still saw them as witches and wanted nothing to do with them. Those women returned to the prison, now abandoned, and cleaned it up. There were others out there that had nowhere to go, so they turned their past prison into a haven for those that lost their way. It went well for a little while, many boarders taking up a place within the stone walls, but then everything fell apart. There was a horrible storm and the villagers were worried about the people up there all alone. They sent a small group to check on them… and they found most of them huddled in a corner downstairs. They looked as though they were trying to protect each other from something, all hugging one another even in death. Needless to say, the building was abandoned again.

A few centuries later, insanity was deemed 'mental illness' and treatable. They had nowhere to place these patients, so the village allowed the use of the abandoned building they long since forgot about. It was transformed into an asylum. Patients from all over the world were brought to be treated by the best in the profession. Though they were stocked up in medicine and knowledge, a plague swept over the area. It didn't really touch the crops, just the people. Only a handful of the villagers were killed, those that lived closest to the asylum, but those within the walls… they didn't make it. When a search party was sent up after about a week of inactivity, they found everyone dead in their beds. More bodies to add to the growing graveyard."

"And even now there are people coming up missing if they travel too close," Shuuhei adds. "The grounds, the forest, and the building itself have taken a lot of lives."

"… And you want to go there?" Uryu gasps in shock. "I think _you_ need admitted to an asylum!"

"Good thing we're going to one!" Ichigo offers up happily.

The orange head doesn't mention her father's warning, yet she does explain that that's the first place she wants to visit. If she's only going to get to one, that's the one she wants. They sit and make plans for their trip, each one giving their own expertise on the area. If they aren't going for the asylum, there are plenty of other things they can get in to while Ichigo works. She watches the group, her excitement growing all the more when they begin to get into the planning. Unfortunately, there's the little matter of her father. His reaction to the photo lingers within Ichigo's mind, still shaking her up at the pure horror in his eyes. He's haunted by something, something she's unable to help him with.

* * *

*sighs* This is hard =( Oh well, I can only do my best. I really hope you guys are reading these changes, I don't want to be doing this for nothing =( As usual, I have no clue what to update next. You'll just have to see.

Shiro: *curled up against Ichigo whimpering*

Ichi: What the hell happened while I was gone? =(

Grimm: Whatever it was, it must've been bad enough to scar Shiro. Wish I was here to see it. *sighs in disappointment*

Ichi: Shiro, what happened?

Vae: He was left alone with Soi Fon and Kisuke. Kisuke protected him from Soi Fon, but only if Shiro helped him with his experiments.

Ichi: Oh, come on, Shiro. Kisuke's not that bad... it's Kurotsuchi you need to steer clear of. =(

Vae: ... He didn't agree to Kisuke's terms. ;p

Ichi: Oh... Shiro, you poor baby! T^T

Grimm: Fuck that, he should've just agreed! I'd take Kisuke over Soi Fon any day. D=


	7. Chapter 6

**** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED PLEASE****

**RECENTLY EDITED**

Okay, here we go =) I've been putting off my books to work on fanfiction, so for the next couple days it's all about the books! I'm sorry to my other readers who don't like FemIchi, you're not alone. I don't like it either, but this is purely for the editing and reviews. This is the only place I can find readers to look over my books easily. I apologize T^T If it makes you feel any better, you can just say he's a crossdresser ^^;

Ichi: *sighs* Again with the crossdressing.

Grimm: *drooling over image of Ichi in skimpy maid outfit*

Ichi: *glares before hitting him over the head*

Grimm: Awe, you ruined it. =(

Shiro: Least that's all he ruined. That lil Shinigami bitch almost took 'way my ability ta walk! DX

Ichi: I'm sure you provoked it.

Shiro: Why's it always my fault! *whines*

Grimm: You really need to ask? *raises brow*

* * *

Chapter 6

The night is quiet, so peaceful Ichigo just wants to cry in joy. No phone calls or broken mirrors, not a slamming cabinet or creepy messages drawn in water or steam… just beautiful, blissful silence. She's at her father's house, seeking to get away from her haunting if only for a night.

The orange head roams into the living room after getting ready for bed, dressed in sleeping pants with skulls and crossbones all over them and a tank top. Kisuke is relaxing in his chair beside the fireplace, a children's book the ghost kids picked out open in his lap. They sit on the floor before his chair as he reads to them. It's a cute sight, yet Ichigo says nothing about it. Instead, she stretches out on the couch.

"And that's the end," Kisuke grins. "Time for bed, kids."

The two groan as most children do at bedtime, yet disappear anyway. Once their presence has retreated to the basement, as they like to stay near Kali at night, the blonde man turns to Ichigo. Though he doesn't want to hurt Ichigo with the past, Kisuke knows it's about time to tell his little angel a little more than he has. He hesitates, standing and moving to the kitchen for something strong to drink.

"Oh, get me one, please," Ichigo states.

Kisuke nods and decides a couple bottles may be in order. He pulls the tequila from the shelf and heads back to the living room, setting it on the coffee table between himself and Ichigo with a couple glasses. The orange haired female grabs one, tearing off the cap and drinking deep. She only drinks like this when her nerves are seriously rattled or she's celebrating something big; she has an abnormally high tolerance for alcohol, but rarely indulges. The blonde sighs and pours a glass from the other bottle.

"The haunting is escalating," Ichigo sighs. "It's not just the voice anymore, it's affecting the whole house. Slamming cupboards and written messages… poltergeist shit. And I haven't been able to find a disturbed grave or anything!"

"… How odd," the blonde murmurs. "I wonder why this suddenly started happening. Do you know anything about this ghost?"

"No, but I only heard the female one once," the Goth shrugs. "Just the giggling in the forest. She's been absent since."

Ichigo can see that Kisuke is nervous about something, uncomfortable as he shifts slightly in his seat and takes another shot. He takes a deep breath, calming himself in a manner Ichigo has learned from her youth. The blonde is usually very calm and fun-loving, but when he has to talk about something he'd rather not he needs to take the time to get in the right frame of mind for it.

"What's the matter, dad?" she asks.

"… I've just… never seen this type of haunting at such a magnitude before."

"You're stalling," Ichigo scolds. "Is this about the asylum still? Why can't I go? Why did you have such a strong reaction to just a picture of it?"

Kisuke is quiet for a long while yet, wondering if perhaps he should've told Ichigo more as she grew up. Amber eyes gaze upon him in worry and inquiry, the orange haired Goth always patient… for the most part. Finally, he takes one last soothing inhalation.

"I used to work there," he admits quietly. "It's a very dangerous place… a lot of things happened there and I don't trust that place. I don't want you getting hurt."

Ichigo looks to the floor, contemplating her next move. She understands Kisuke's worry, it's warranted with what he likely went through there, however she needs to go. The author isn't sure why, but a large part of her just knows she has to do this. If she doesn't… it'll haunt her worse than her current poltergeist. Besides, she still doesn't quite understand why he's so against it. Whatever happened to him was most likely a one-time thing. Shuuhei and Renji work there, they're perfectly fine with their job and haven't said anything about getting harmed. If they would've, perhaps then Ichigo would give the journey a second thought.

"Dad, I realize you aren't happy about this, but… I still want to go. I don't really get why you're freaking out, whatever happened couldn't have been that bad."

"… When I was told that's where I would be working, I was so happy," Kisuke states with a smile soaked in sadness. "I was young, that was the job everyone was going for, and I didn't think for a second I would ever end up there… but I was the one chosen! Out of so many other potential scientists, I was the one they chose. It was a great honor."

"… Dad…"

"That night was particularly eerie, I remember it so well… it's been burned into my nightmares," the blonde man whispers now lost to his thoughts. "I had just returned from my station in the nearby town, searching for the creatures they study there. I had turned up empty handed, unfortunately. It wasn't something new, the creatures fell silent a year or two beforehand."

He pauses, giving Ichigo time to wonder what creatures he means. She knows from her research that Clear Water is thriving with animal life, though it steers clear of the asylum for the most part. She can see that Kisuke is trapped within his memory, most likely walking the familiar path of his nightmare. Ichigo notes the edge of tension in his body, the beginnings of fear blossoming in his blue-green eyes.

"Everyone was so excited, the day was so important… we were celebrating. I didn't care, really, I just wanted to be with my love… my poor love," he murmurs with teary eyes. "She looked so beautiful that day, so proud and playful… my Yorouchi."

"Yorouchi? The name on you your dog tags?"

"Yes. I loved Yorouchi so very much, we only had eyes for one another from the first day we met at that lab," Kisuke comments with that sad smile. "I snuck into her section frequently. I wasn't supposed to be there, but I couldn't help it. That was really the only time we could find to be together. That day was no different; I was with her when the alarm sounded. Everyone dropped what they were doing, everyone ran through the halls to reach the room we were celebrating in… even me. I didn't want to go, but… Yorouchi urged me to."

"What was the celebration about?" the author wonders.

"… It was stupid really," he murmurs. "So stupid. Why make such a big thing about something so natural? It was our undoing. There was a subject that was a high risk creature… it took so many to handle it. They had left it loose and it went on a rampage! There was so much blood… soaking the floor… painting the walls. Bodies were torn apart as though they went through a meat grinder!"

His breathing picks up, his eyes widening as he sees the images he does every night. Kisuke grips his head with his hands, fingers splayed so they partially cover fear riddled orbs. The tears are beginning to fall freely now, guilt joining the terror that resides there. Ichigo frowns, her sadness over her father's condition urging her to stop all this. Kisuke continues before she gets a chance to say anything.

"It was me and the creature from hell in that room," he whispers. "I was the only one left… I was terrified. We watched one another closely; it licked its lips and paced before me. It was playing with me, I could tell by the look in its eyes. Finally… it leaped and I covered my face in fear. When nothing touched me, I opened my eyes to see Yorouchi. She saved my life, forced me to run. She was a great warrior; I would be dead without her… now she may be dead because of me. The only reason I can live with myself is the hope she survived… and the fact you needed me to raise you."

Ichigo can say nothing to that, her amber orbs watching the focus slowly come back to Kisuke's eyes. Obviously, he has a great deal of right to be worried about that place. Not only was he the only survivor in such a god-awful massacre, but he may have lost the only love of his life because he ran. He likely blames himself for her likely demise. Ichigo gets up and draws her father into a hug, letting him cry on her shoulder. It tears at her heart to see him like this, yet she knows her need to go won't be so easy to suppress. Knowing this, Ichigo waits for Kisuke to calm before she reverts back to a tactic she used as a child.

"What if we make a deal?" she offers.

"A deal? What sort of deal?" the blonde asks curiously.

"I have to go, dad. I don't know why exactly, I just know the urge is so strong I can't ignore it," Ichigo admits. "I won't go alone, I'll never go inside if I can help it, and I'll check in with you every day. Three times a day if you need."

Kisuke hesitates, Ichigo drinking deep again. He's thinking hard about it, weighing the pros and cons carefully. He doesn't want Ichigo anywhere near that place, however this haunting is likely to grow worse until the visit. Whatever type of spirit this is, they're powerful enough to reach beyond the grave and across countries to reach Ichigo… the longer their focus stays on the orange headed woman, the stronger their power will get. He really sees no other options.

"Alright," he sighs. "It's a deal… but on one condition."

"What's that?" Ichigo asks eagerly.

"I want those daily check-ups at eight when I wake up, twelve when I eat lunch, and ten when I get ready for bed. Precisely those times, not a second later! If you miss one completely, I swear I'll head over there myself and drag you home!"

"I promise!" Ichigo squeals happily. "I promise, I'll call! Three times a day, every day! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Butterfly," he smiles softly.

Kisuke stands to go to bed, stretching with a yawn. Ichigo, however, sits up for a long while, finishing off the bottle of tequila she started on and half of the one her father used. She's happy to get her own way, as she normally does, but her nerves are even worse now that she's positive she'll be going. Her father's reaction to the asylum's picture affected her more than she first thought. Such a brave and unshakable man, falling apart from a simple picture. That doesn't give her much hope for surviving this trip. With a sigh, the orange head stands and stretches. She grabs her bag and tucks the other bottle into it, picking up her own tequila and heading out.

There's no real reason for Ichigo to be wandering through the forest, especially after her last encounter with it. She weaves between the trees, tipsy after the first bottle and opening the second after trading them. She snorts in humor before giggling.

"What?" she wonders drunkenly to the tree she's leaning on. "Nothin' ta say ta me this time 'round? Really? But I'm listenin' now! Come on, say somethin'."

Her whining stops short as she stumbles along the path a bit further. A bird darts through the trees, drawing laughter from Ichigo. She's always been a rather happy drunk. Ichigo skips along for a bit, her bare feet dirtied by the loose soil. The orangette grips a strong limb and swings on it a few times before twirling away. She stops, stilled completely as she attempts not to throw up, and then travels down the path to the catacomb.

"Hello!" she draws out. "Are ya there? Creepy person always followin' me? Ya b-better stay 'way tonight, I ain't in the mood fer runnin'… I might puke."

Nothing answers her but silence, so Ichigo heads over to the stone structure in the clearing. The crickets chirp happily around her, the moonlight bright tonight as it shines down. Ichigo stands before the catacomb, dropping to the forest floor to sit after a moment of staring. Her eyelids droop, the Goth fighting off sleep valiantly.

* * *

Okay, sorry it was so short ^^; I'm having a bit of trouble making them longer. I'll probably have to add a lot more before the serious discussion, but I honestly don't know what =( This chapter was supposed to focus on what I have, as the next one is a nightmare ;p And I did go back to make sure Ichigo's old enough to drink before I put in the tequila =D Anyway, as I said before... the next few days I really need to force myself to work on my books. Fanfics are fun and all, but if I'm going to be a famous author I need to write more than that ^^;

Shiro: No ya don'. Ya just gotta keep givin' yer readers here what they want. =D

Ichi: Yeah, meaning no FemIchi! DX

Grimm: I'm a reader, I want FemIchi =3

Ichi: Shut the hell up! No one asked you, you jerk! *waves fists in anger*

Shiro: I want FemIchi! XD

Grimm: See? You're already out voted! XD

Ichi: No! No, no, no, no, no! Stop trying to irritate me!

Grimm & Shiro: *grinning at a job well done*


	8. Chapter 7

****CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED PLEASE****

Okay, I'd just like to point out that I edited and updated Chapter 6 as well =) The beginning on this update may confuse you a bit if you don't read the new chapter 6. If you don't feel like reading it, Ichigo ended up taking a walk in the forest to the catacombs with the remaining tequila. It ended with him staring at the sky and dozing for a bit. Now that you've been caught up, enjoy =)

Shiro: Don' ferget! Those that don' like femIchi, just pretend he's a crossdresser... Vae writes him like that 'nough anyway ;p

Ichi: I hate you so much T^T

Grimm: Now, now, Kitten. Be nice. I happen to like you any way you're written =D

Ichi: *melts* Awe, Grimm! *,*

Grimm: =3 *thinking he's gonna get lucky later*

Shiro: *mumbling* Suck up.

* * *

Chapter 7

The night is eerie, the crickets are the only company Ichigo has within this clearing. She sighs, shaking off the hands of sleep once more. The author looks at her bottle with a frown… it's almost empty. With a groan of annoyance, she caps it and puts it in her bag. Her mind is light and fuzzy, her body warm in the summer night, and Ichigo just wants to relax away from her persistent specter.

As she's tilting her head back to take in the starry sky… the crickets suddenly go quiet. Her brows dip in question, yet Ichigo doesn't stop looking upward. Her wonderful state of drunkenness fizzles away; the stars overhead dripping from the sky like wet paint.

"… What the hell?" she mutters.

She can feel the heat around her getting warmer, a flickering of light emerging from within the catacomb. Ichigo watches intently, unsure whether she should move or not. Her heart begins slamming hard into her ribcage. A lick of flame slips from the seal of the stone structure, the door suddenly blowing outward in an explosion. Ichigo screams and presses her body flat against the ground, her hands over her head at the door flies past her.

"Shit!" she screams.

Ichigo is back on her knees, amber eyes searching the area wildly. The fire spreads along the dead grass, the screaming from before starting when it reaches the tree line. In the entrance to the catacomb, standing intimidatingly is that female with the long tail and horns. Ichigo crawls backward from the wicked looking demon, the fires erupting from the stone structure behind it sending the image of a demon crawling from Hell.

The author scrambles to her feet, darting away from the figure behind her. The bare trees tear at her skin, their branches clutching at her pajamas as she hurries by. Their grip slows her down, the screaming louder and seeming to come from her own mind now. Ichigo holds her hands over her ears, though it does little to help, and stumbles through the forest at a flat run. The fire grows on her right, pushing her to the left. It herds her around the area, the orange haired female finally bursting free of the trees… only to find herself back in the burning clearing.

"What? No!"

Ichigo stands on weak legs, gritting her teeth as she heads back into the trees. Once more they reach for her, mocking laughter joining the screams of agony. She tries to ignore them both, closing her eyes and letting her feet guide her back to her father's house. Shockingly, the fires don't burn Ichigo as she forces herself onward. Trees no longer reach for her; hands are pulling at her hair and pajamas now.

"Stop it!" she shouts as she keeps her eyes tightly shut. "Stop! Stop touching me, damn it! Leave me alone!"

She trips over an upturned root, diving forward and skidding across the dirt. Ichigo opens her eyes, the alarm making them seem almost primal… a rabbit running from a threat. Her heart is no longer hammering in her chest; it's now at risk of spill right from her lips like vomit. It wasn't a tree root Ichigo fell over… it was the looming figure from Hell's tail. It releases her ankle, pearly white teeth showing in a gleaming grin within the pitch of their form.

Ichigo hurries to her feet with a scream of panic, turning and rushing toward the street. The trees around her reach upward, curling above Ichigo like an arch of wood. The wind picks up, blasting against her body and slowing her progress. The author feels as though her legs are lead. When the wind dies and allows Ichigo movement, she takes in the neighborhood.

Her jaw drops at the sight before her. The houses seem to be glaring at her, their lights an eerie wash of pale moonlight. Each one of them seems so different. Their paint chipped, windows broken and doors warped. The fences are twisted and damaged, plants dead upon the dry and cracked ground. Beside Ichigo, black roses sit. The breeze causes the petals to crumble upon it. Out of all these houses shrouded in death, one shines brightly down the way. The Goth is drawn to it.

Ichigo finds herself standing outside Kisuke's house in her pajamas. Shaking off the questions filling her head, she turns to face her father's residence. All the plants here are also dead, though they were thriving that morning, and the moon appears waxy within the dark sky of grey clouds. She shrugs and steps onto the sidewalk, gasping when the image of the asylum flashes over that of the house.

"Holy shit," she murmurs. "What was that? Huh… I must've drunk more than I thought."

Ichigo pushes the door open and walks into the living room, frowning when the shadows there grow darker and begin to consume the room. A soft hum travels along the area, so quiet Ichigo can barely catch it. It grows louder, touching her ear as an unintelligible whisper. The Goth strains to make out the words, so distorted it's like they're being said from underwater. Finally, the voice is clear enough to make out what it says… yet it's still distorted and distant like that ghostly tone on the phone.

"… Ichigo… Ichigo… come…"

"… Just perfect," the other sighs in annoyance.

Within the dark, glowing eyes open to stare at the victim of a deranged spirit. Ichigo cries out quietly, backing away as she draws up her arms defensively. The eyes scattered within the pitch follow her every movement. Ichigo glances out the window closest to her, gasping when the scene there melts away. It gives way to a spooky sight of dead trees and black grass, a wrought iron and stone fence in the distance… the fence of the asylum.

"What the hell's going on here?" Ichigo whispers.

The lights begin to flicker, furniture turning to ash right in front of the orangette. The carpet warps, starting in the center of the room and twisting in a watery circle. It turns to linoleum tiles the color of tainted ivory. The fire place drops in height, stretching in length before moving into a curve and morphing into a receptionist counter. The once mahogany wood is chipped and old, rotted in areas as it fights against age to stay standing.

"… This is a room in the asylum," Ichigo murmurs to herself. "I remember it from the pictures on the internet."

"… Ichigo… come… come to me…"

The voice isn't in the living room anymore, drawing Ichigo to the basement door. The lights are still flickering, the buzz of the bulbs the only sound the Goth can hear besides the voice calling her. It's unnerving and the author wishes she drank a little more tequila before facing this.

The basement door's paint is chipped, the knob rusted, and a few screws are missing from the door knob's plate. Ichigo's trembling hand reaches for the handle, turning it and pushing the creaky door open timidly. The stairs look broken and weak, changing into a rusted old elevator before turning back. Ichigo can feel her heart in her throat as she puts her weight on the first step. It groans beneath her, sweat dripping from her temples as she carefully heads downstairs. The lights finally go out, darkness swallowing the orange haired woman whole.

"Great," she sighs. "If this were a horror flick, I'd be dead right about now. Not exactly the best motivation to go further."

Within the pitch, an insane cackle rises. Goosebumps break out on every area of skin Ichigo possesses, a shiver wracking her spine as she steps backward. There isn't a step behind her, just a brick wall. Moonlight shimmers down into the basement, most likely from one of the small windows, yet it's limited to the back of the basement… just a small spot that would barely cover Ichigo's body. Eager for the light, she finally steps off the stairwell and onto the concrete floor. She stops, however, when that insane cackle sounds before her. a figure steps into the light, reaching for her as their eyes glow a sickly crimson.

"… Ichigo," they call to her. "Ichigo… come… come to me…"

"Oh _hell_ no," she mutters in fear.

She backs away from the figure, catching movement from the corner of her eye. She turns her attention that way, screaming bloody murder when a rotting corpse leaps at her. The smell is overwhelming, punching her in the face more than slapping. Her hand touches the rancid flesh, a small piece peeling away beneath her fingers. It's so real, so terrifying, Ichigo finds herself passing out from fear.

* * *

I edited as I changed what I wrote, I hope I didn't miss anything. I've decided it's far easier to write my book first and then turn it into a fanfic... less of a chance I'll use 'he' instead of 'she'. I'm learning! XD So, I'll be working on my books today. Perhaps I'll have time later to dabble in a fic. I'm trying to get into an untitled one, I think I'll title it 'Off the Tracks'. I'm not positive about that, but we'll see. ;p I'm off to get something productive done! =D

Shiro: She says that, but she don' really mean it. =)

Ichi: She tries, you have to give her that at least! =(

Shiro: Oh yeah, she tries... ta put shit off a lil more ;p

Grimm: Shiro, you're seriously pushing your luck. Remember Lust? You got yourself preggers from pissing her off.

Shiro: I been readin' that fic, an' it turns out Ichi STILL has it worse than me XD I'm untouchable! XD

Vae: Oh really? Have you read the lastest chapter I wrote? *smiles sweetly*

Shiro: ... Latest chapter? =(

Grimm: Yeah, you should read it! Never saw it coming ;p

Shiro: ... Saw what comin'? ^^;

Ichi: You'll see. XD

Shiro: ... *mentally freaking out*

Vae: ... Hmmm... *pokes Shiro's forehead with no responce*... I think we broke him. =(


	9. Chapter 8

**** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED PLEASE****

Here we go =) There might be a lull in this fic for a bit, I need to find time to write more... well... I need to find the will to write more ^^; I mean I'm not bored with it or anything, but I'm really good at putting it off. I do believe I've mentioned that before. =) Anyway, I'm going to reread my crossover. See if I like it enough to post or if I'm going to redo the whole thing. I might start posting Derailed, I need to see how many fics I have going at the moment. Not going... incomplete on here ^^; I won't be writing a lot today, I'm going on a date =D I'll probably write more later, we'll just have to see.

Shiro: I'm goin' on a date, too! XD

Ichi: ... Shiro... conning Gin into screwing all night isn't considered a date. =(

Grimm: Awe, cut him some slack. That might be their definition of a date. ;p

Shiro: I'm goin' wit Grimmy on this 'en, that sounds like a fuckin' awesome date ta me! XD

Ichi: *hangs head and sighs in defeat* ... Why do I even bother?

* * *

Chapter 8

Ichigo wakes with a start, the terror still running amok within her. Her hand is over her mouth, amber eyes wide as she darts toward the bathroom. She barely makes it to the toilet, sliding on her knees along the tiled floor before hurling into the bowl. Her body is covered in cold sweat, shivering in horror as she empties her stomach's contents. Her nightmare was created by her poltergeist, she can tell by the power lingering along her skin. So heavy and dark it creates a morbid cloak, spreading fear and dread through Ichigo's veins like poison.

"Mental note," Ichigo gasps out once the sickness passes. "Poltergeists and alcohol do _not_ mix! Something like that needs to be faced sober."

Once she catches her breath, Ichigo stands to rid her mouth of the sour taste of bile. She turns on the sink, washing out her mouth and splashing some water onto her face. She's still trembling, though it's calmed considerably. Ichigo looks into the mirror, her reflection that of someone else. Their eyes are cruel, their smirk almost malicious… and Ichigo just can't take the surprise.

Kisuke is startled awake by Ichigo's scream, sitting upright quickly before throwing aside his blankets. He figured the other would pass out on the couch with the way she was drinking last night; however he assumed she'd be okay. He races downstairs, finding his little angel on the bathroom floor shivering. She's curled in the corner by the shower, away from the mirror as her skin turns ashen.

"Ichigo," he says as he drops to her side. "Are you okay, honey? What happened?"

"The mirror… it wasn't me!" she gets out. "It wasn't me… and the nightmare… it was his fault! He gave me that nightmare… was it him in the mirror?"

Kisuke carefully lifts his daughter into his arms, carrying her into the living room and setting her down. Sebastian is in the room, worried about the girl he helped raise. He most likely told Kali to stay with the kids so they didn't wander upstairs.

"Is Ichigo alright?" he asks quietly.

"A nightmare," Kisuke offers. "Apparently her poltergeist followed her here."

"I'll assure Kali and the kids," Sebastian comments. "Tell me if there's anything you need."

"I will, thank you."

Sebastian leaves them alone, hurrying to assure the others that Ichigo is fine. he'll let Kisuke deal with things for now, the blonde will call for him if he needs a ghost's point of view. Kisuke waits until the ghost is gone, and then turns to Ichigo. She's calming, though it's taking a bit. He glances over to see that she pretty much finished off both bottles of hard liquor, shaking his head at the thought. Finally, Ichigo opens her mouth to explain. Panic is lacing her normally happy tones.

"I can't believe he followed me!" she comments. "I saw him in that nightmare! He kept calling to me, laughing insanely! The house was changing as I walked through, I kept seeing rooms from the asylum, and the basement was so empty and dark. A corpse leapt out at me when I wouldn't go to the man with glowing red eyes!"

"… Man with glowing red eyes?" Kisuke wonders. "Butterfly, when did this all start?"

"… Well… I think it was on the day I found the article on the asylum," she admits. "I mean, I was browsing the net the day before it started. I was looking for possible research sites and the Witch Haven Asylum was the one that really called to me. The next day the phone calls started, and then it progressed to affecting my apartment. That was the first nightmare. Dad… am I going crazy?"

Before he can answer, Ichigo's cell phone rings and Kisuke reaches to pick it up. He doesn't even get the chance to greet the caller. A dial tone beeps loudly in his ear, the sound of a monitor on a dead heart. He frowns and hangs up, setting the phone back on the coffee table. Half way there, however, it starts ringing again. Kisuke hands it to Ichigo, who immediately presses the speaker phone button to answer it.

"… Ichigo…"

"That nightmare was _way_ out of line, mister!" she snaps. "What the fuck did I ever do to you to deserve that!"

"… Ichigo… come…"

"Until you learn a few more words, don't call back!"

She hangs up in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and fighting the urge to pout. Kisuke is extremely worried about his daughter, realizing there really is no other option but to allow her to go. Witch Haven is a place of nightmares and death, a place Kisuke swore he'd never return to… but he just might have to. He'll start making calls in the morning; he'll need all his contacts in that area to watch Ichigo's back for him.

Ichigo makes her exit a few hours later, eager to pack her bags for her trip. Just as she's walking out the door, a bird slams into the window. She jumps in surprise. Pushing it off she reaches for the doorknob, another bird hits the window and a couple thump against the door. Not wanting anymore to die, she hurriedly leaves and rushes down the street.

The day is calm and warm, the sunlight bathing Ichigo in its heat. She sighs happily, heading onto the sidewalk. A few of the neighbors call out their greetings, Ichigo waving in return as she passes. This place has always been very friendly. The orange head whistles to herself as she makes the long trek back to her home, she's always preferred walking to driving. As she passes a tree, a pigeon slams into it, increasing her worry. She's tempted to put her ear buds in and blast her music, yet the memory of that voice taking them over turns her off the idea. With a sigh, she digs around in her bag for the book she's been reading. Her fingers touch something cool, drawing it out curiously. It's a pendant, a pair of onyx demon wings spread wide.

"How odd," she murmurs. "I don't recall buying this… but it _is_ pretty cool. It definitely wasn't in here before I left this morning…"

With a light shrug, she sticks it back in her bag. Poltergeists sometimes leave gifts for those they haunt, little objects connected to the ghost. Ichigo can only guess this is what the pendant is… or an apology for the nightmare. It had _better_ be the apology, or that ghost can rot for all she cares!

Her apartment building comes into sight and Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief. She takes the stairs to her floor, finding Kain leaning against the wall in wait. His arms are crossed over his chest and his eyes are closed. With a shrug, Ichigo passes him with a 'hello' and sticks her key in the lock.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Kain remarks in a light and almost playful tone.

"… How bad is it?" she whines.

"Oh… it's bad."

Ichigo hesitates, yet takes a deep breath and throws the door open. One look and she's leaping into Kain's arms with a girly squeal of panic. Inside her apartment, _thousands_ of insects crawl about. She can stand a couple, a few, or even some… but _thousands_? Hell no! Kain holds her up, moving toward the apartment to look in. As he gets closer to the opening, Ichigo shifts so she's on his back. The bugs stop at the doorway like there's an invisible barrier.

"Kill them!" she screams. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

"Calm down, Ichigo," Kain chuckles. "They won't hurt you."

As they talk, the insects suddenly vanish. Their little bodies dissipate like dark smoke, leaving nothing behind. Ichigo blinks a moment, staring in disbelief at the now empty place. Kain heads in, arms tucked beneath the orange head's bottom to keep her seated, and boots the door shut with his foot. He stops in the middle of the living room.

"See? You're fine."

"That… is _inexcusable_!" Ichigo snaps. "First that horrid nightmare and now an apartment full of insects? When I find that son of a bitch, he'll wish he moved on to the afterlife days ago!"

"My, my, you're especially wrathful today, Ichi."

"You didn't have my nightmare last night!"

Kain allows her to return to her feet, watching as she heads into her room. There's movement in the hall outside the apartment, the ghost heading that way curiously. The door is thrown open again, passing right through him, and Rukia leaps in with her arms spread wide.

"Honey, I'm home!" she calls happily. "Oh! Sorry, Kain. I didn't know you were there."

"It's fine, it's not like I felt it," he smiles. "Ichi's in the bedroom, probably packing her things for the trip. Although… she _could_ be getting ready to shower. She came home to a house full of bugs."

"Gross! How sadistic is this poltergeist?"

He shrugs and disappears when Rukia shuts the door. The petite girl hurries to the bedroom, finding Ichigo in the adjoined bathroom. The water is running, waiting to get hot, and the orange head is staring in shock at the mirror. She touches her right cheek near her eye; the mark she constantly draws with her makeup has been tattooed there.

"Fuck, I must've been drunker than I thought," she murmurs.

"Another TUI?" the raven wonders before pulling herself up to sit on the sink. "I told you about drinking too much, didn't I? You aren't known for making wise choices under the influence."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Last night was pretty rough though."

"How much did you down?"

"… Pretty much two bottles of tequila."

Rukia shakes her head. She holds Ichigo's chin and tilts her head to see the tattoo, smirking at the talent behind it. Just like Ichigo's angel wings, the artist did a magnificent job. The taller girl finally switches on the shower now that the water is steaming, sighing in relief at the thought of relaxing a bit. Unfortunately, the clear water sputters a bit before thick crimson blood pours from the showerhead.

"… I hate you poltergeist," Ichigo says with tears in her eyes. "All I want is a hot shower! Is it too much to ask that you have a little bit of decency? There are just some things you don't fuck with when it comes to haunting girls!"

"There, there, Ichigo," Rukia sighs as she pats her back. "Maybe you're actually being haunted by a girl."

"Then she would never have touched my shower or sent insects to my apartment!"

Rukia shrugs a bit helplessly; she doesn't exactly know how to make this any better. She's actually fairly certain there isn't a bright side to be seen. Ichigo turns off the water, sighing in disappointment before heading toward her closet. Rukia helps her pack a few bags, neither really knowing how long this trip will last.

"So have you decided what you're doing tonight?" Rukia questions. "I mean, we're leaving on the trip… but not until tomorrow morning. Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"It doesn't matter where I am, that spook still gets me," Ichigo bristles. "I guess I'll just stay here tonight. I'm sure I can get Kain or Shuuhei to stay with me."

Rukia rolls her eyes; those two would fall over one another to answer that invitation. She stays with Ichigo for a bit longer, the two ordering out for dinner. She's happy the poltergeist is leaving Ichigo alone for the most part, the relief in amber orbs too thick to miss. The raven feels horrible for her best friend; however there isn't anything she can do to stop all this.

Ichigo lies on her couch that night, staring at the ceiling where a stain of crimson is slowly getting bigger. It's been like this for about fifteen minutes now. Kain is acting as her pillow, head tilted back on the couch and eyes closed. He doesn't need to sleep, but he likes to relax his eyes. They're waiting for Shuuhei to show up, whom Ichigo called after Rukia left.

"It's taking a shape now," Ichigo comments.

"Yeah?" Kain asks without opening his eyes. "What's that?"

"… It sort of looks like a bat."

"The animal?"

"Yep."

"Hmm…"

A knock on the door startles them both. Ichigo stretches as she gets up, heading over to the door in her tank top and sleep pants. Shuuhei is on the other side, a few bags for the trip and one for overnight in his hands. Ichigo hugs him tightly, which he happily returns. Afterward, she heads back to the couch and flops down to lie in her spot.

"What's up, Shuuhei?" Kain greets.

"Not much… what are you doing here?"

"I'm on guard," he grins. "Ichigo didn't want to be alone and I was already here… well… I'm always here."

Shuuhei frowns at the comment; he's never been a big fan of Kain. Although the other is dead, Shuuhei still sees him as a challenger for Ichigo's attention. They're forced to behave when the orangette is around, however, or she'll go off on both of them. At the moment Shuuhei has noticed her attention is on the ceiling, the male kneeling by the couch and turning his head in the direction she stares.

"… Is that blood?" he asks in shock.

"I don't know. Probably," Ichigo shrugs. "Doesn't it look like a bat to you?"

"Ichi… this isn't healthy."

"Perhaps not, but I've noticed if I pay attention to the little hauntings they don't escalate as much," she comments. "Besides, I've always liked inkblots."

Shuuhei chuckles and moves away, patting the orangette on her head affectionately. He heads into the bathroom to get ready for bed, Ichigo smirking as she waits. Not a few minutes later, the reaction she was looking for erupts from the other room.

"What the fuck!" Shuuhei yells.

"Don't use the shower!" Ichigo calls back with a grin.

Unlike her, Shuuhei waits until he's in the shower to switch it over. He likely got a blast of blood instead of water. It's not a very nice prank, but as long as she's getting haunted she might as well use it to her advantage. The raven marches into the living room with a towel around his waist, a glower that could kill on his face.

"Really?" he huffs. "You seriously couldn't mention that beforehand?"

"Chill out, Shuuhei, it was funny," Ichigo snickers. "You would've done the same to me. Besides, it's just rust in the water; it's not really blood… I checked."

"That makes it _so_ much better," he says sarcastically.

"Just get ready for bed, I'm tired."

He growls in annoyance, leaving Ichigo to laugh with Kain. She's right; he would've totally done the same to her. As he gets ready, the red water spot above Ichigo finally stops growing. She points in triumph at it.

"I told you! It's a bat!"

"No… I don't think so. That line down the middle looks more like a person," Kain argues. "See? It's probably a demon or something."

"… That's stupid, there's no such thing as demons," she scoffs. "Aren't they supposed to have tails and horns anyway?"

Kain shrugs once more, uncertain about the strange picture. It really is an inkblot; they just see what they want to see. Shuuhei returns to the living room, his mood is a bit better now. He's dressed in boxers and a tank top, his hair wet from his shower yet. Apparently, the poltergeist decided to have mercy on him and changed the water back.

Sleep seems so good right now, the orange head trudging to her room with Shuuhei and Kain. They pile into the large bed, Ichigo in the middle and the boys on each side. Kain sits above the covers, his arms tucked behind his head against the headboard. It doesn't take much for the trio to slowly nod off. Two of them, at least, Kain just closes his eyes and listens. He's hoping he has enough power to reflect any attempts at giving Ichigo nightmares. If he can do that much tonight, he'll be happy.

* * *

I hope that's a bit more to your guys' liking =) I really appreciate the haunting help I recieved as well, it seriously helped out XD Thanks a bunch! I'll be using a few more of rachel. 1's suggestions in later chapters =D They'll be heading to the airport in the next chapter, and then off to the town with the asylum! That should all be in chapter 9 =) That's all you get, though ;p I'm going to dabble in Derailed now XD

Shiro: Ya keep talkin' 'bout that fic, but ya don' really tell anyone what it's 'bout. =(

Vae: The title is 'Derailed', so obviously it's about a train! XD

Ichi: ... You know, you're not always that obvious. Besides, there has to be something in there to catch the readers' attention.

Vae: ... You get kidnapped.

Ichi: *jawdrop* WHAT!

Shiro: *cackles gleefully* That's great! Ya should totally post that! XD

Ichi: *punches Shiro* You're an asshole! How could you possibly find me getting kidnapped funny! DX

Shiro: I read the first chapter ;p

Ichi: What the hell does that have to do with it! DX

Shiro: I'm not tellin'! *sing song voice*


	10. Chapter 9

****CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED PLEASE****

So, I'm feeling better... thankfully. Not great, mind you, but better. I have the house to myself today and I'm hoping to get more work done on Asylum... but my bunnies are being especially noisy today and they're irritating me =( I know you guys probably aren't happy seeing this fic updated, but I need the reviews ^^; Sorry. Anyway, I was thinking of drawing some of the outfits on here. I actually found pretty much all of them with Google ^^; So they're on the net. Yesterday I got no work done on my books, my comp keeps shutting itself off randomly =( I got really frustrated and just watched TV. I honestly didn't want to, I only wanted to watch Elementary yesterday, but I really didn't have much choice. Last time that happened and I kept trying to get back on, I hurt my hand because I started beating the crap out of my laptop. Not the best idea, but it was angering me DX

Shiro: ... Ya must be related ta Ichi, 'cause he does the same thing ta me. 00

Ichi: Who wouldn't hit you for being annoying?

Shiro: Grimm don'.

Ichi: That's because he likes watching me do it... it turns him on.

Shiro: ... Turns him on?

Ichi: Yep... it's a double edged sword. I get to hurt you... but he gets to fuck me. T^T

Grimm: I'm not complaining =3

* * *

Chapter 9

Ichigo wakes in the morning on her stomach. One arm is slung over Kain's stomach and a leg is across his own, her head is pillowed on Shuuhei's chest with her other arm tucked beneath it. She's always had a problem moving about in her sleep. Kain is awake; however Shuuhei is still deep asleep. His brows are creasing and he's groaning in the throes of a nightmare. Ichigo pushes herself up a bit, leaning on the arm on the raven's chest. She wipes drool from her chin with her other hand, frowning a bit in thought.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Kain grins. "You seemed to have slept rather well all throughout the night!"

"Yeah, I was completely out," she murmurs. "Shuuhei doesn't look like he's having as much luck, however. Do you think we should wake him up?"

"You can try, but… I seriously doubt you'll be able to," the ghost frowns in worry. "I concentrated on watching over _you_ to keep the nightmares away. I honestly didn't think the poltergeist would attempt touching another, so when I noticed Shuuhei slipped into a nightmare… well… I was quite surprised to feel that dark power on his skin."

Ichigo is shocked at the information, reaching to shake her ex-boyfriend awake. She doesn't even get a groan of irritation. Shuuhei grits his teeth in his slumber, twisting and turning restlessly. There's a light sheen of cold sweat on his skin, the slight aura of darkness barely visible over him. Ichigo sighs and sits up, glancing toward Kain in question. Before either of them can say anything more, Shuuhei sits upright with a gasp. His eyes are wide open and filled with fear, searching the room for his tormentor and finding only his friends.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo wonders.

"… That was the worst nightmare I've ever had!" he gets out after a moment of catching his breath. "What the hell? That was fucking crazy!"

"What happened?" Kain inquires curiously.

"I was back at the asylum, lost in the forest," he recalls. "There was a voice calling to me, so I followed it. I didn't recognize it, but it didn't seem to be a threat. I stumbled into the yard with the mass grave and hands started shooting out of the ground to grip my legs. Then the ground split and I was falling. When I finally hit the bottom, I was in a cell at the asylum and it was filled with fire! There was a form in the flames that seemed familiar, but it was cackling like a demon with fresh meat. It started tearing into me with its claws; I couldn't dodge or fight them off… It felt like a warning of some sort."

Ichigo listens avidly to his recollection, her amber eyes catching a thin mark of red on his upper arm. She reaches over and presses a finger to it. Shuuhei gasps in pain, the orangette drawing back her hand to find a smear of blood left behind. The trio can only stare in stupefaction for a long time, and then Shuuhei speaks up.

"… That was the last place the thing cut me," he mutters. "But… that was just a dream."

"Let's clean the wound and bandage it up," Ichigo offers. "We need to get ready for our trip today! You'll be good guarding the apartment, Kain?"

"As always!" the ghost grins. "I'll get your bags to the door before I leave! Have a great trip, Ichi! And remember; if you need anything just call me!"

She nods and pulls Shuuhei toward the bathroom to find her first aid kit. It isn't often that she needs help from Kain, but she's learned he has an interesting talent. It would seem she's more bound to him than they first thought, as he can travel with her as well as touch her. Ichigo looked into it before, but they're not related and never met. It makes no sense what-so-ever, yet her life rarely does. Kisuke has actually suggested that Kain may be a guardian spirit that chose to protect the orange head, especially since he died protecting someone.

Shuuhei sits on the edge of the tub while Ichigo rubs the claw marks with alcohol. He hisses at the stinging sensation, resisting the urge to pull away from the orange head. Once he's all bandaged up, Ichigo kicks him out of the bathroom and turns on the shower. This time the water stays clear and Ichigo happily indulges in the hot liquid. Around halfway through her bath, however, the hot water immediately turns frigid. She screams in a mix of irritation and surprise.

"Son of a bitch!" she yells out toward the ceiling. "You give me back my damn hot water, or pray I never find you! And I'm not even playing, damn it! Stop messing with my fucking shower!"

The cold water sputters a moment, and then returns to the steamy temperature it was before. The bathroom door opens a crack, Shuuhei a bit hesitate to barge in. Last time he did that, Ichigo beat him down until he felt he needed a hospital. Her body tenses a moment at the sound, amber eyes glancing sidelong in that direction.

"Uh… you okay? I heard you scream," the raven remarks.

"I'm fine. I just had a few words with my poltergeist… I think we have an understanding," she remarks. "_Nobody_ messes with _my_ shower."

"… Right," he comments with a shiver at the tone. "I'll be waiting in the living room."

She doesn't answer, she doesn't have to. The door closes with a click and Shuuhei's footsteps retreat into the living room. Ichigo is normally a rather happy Goth, but when she gets angry… it's best to steer clear until she calms down. There isn't an anger management session in the world that can soothe her temper.

After her shower, Ichigo dries off and searches her closet for some clothes. She pulls on matching bra and panties of black lace, and then pulls on a black skirt with a blue plaid ruffle along the bottom. She grabs a blue and black shirt; one that any other person might consider a challenge to get into. The under layer is blue, connected to the black over shirt. The over shirt lays at an angle upon her shoulders, a skull splayed over the front with white and blue writing. The sleeves are in pieces; a tank top strap on the left with a drooping sleeve beneath it, a wider sleeve on the right that covers the shoulder. It's connected to a smaller piece below by a strand of material with silver eyelets in it. The collar is attached on the right, appearing to be a choker littered with silver eyelets. Thick strings to match hang off of it, fastened to one another with other strands like them and looking close to a spider's web down the front.

"Nice," she smirks. "Now for the accessories and… where the hell did I put my boots?"

Ichigo digs around for her boots, pulling out some black ones with wooden soles. They reach her mid-calf with thick zippers along the outsides, a thin belt around the ankles and a bow at the toes. Once her feet are covered, Ichigo searches for her bracelets. Her fingers pull out a bracelet she's not familiar with. When the orangette pulls it out, she realizes it's more of a glove. There is no material, really, just leather straps. Those straps are around each finger's base and the wrist, silver chains connecting the bracelet to the fingers like bones. There are cylindrical black beads that start at the side of the wrist; they connect along the middle of the chain before ending at the other side. A silver wing hangs from the top of the wrist, small matching crosses dangling from each finger on their own chain.

"… Whoa," Ichigo breathes out in fascination. "This has got to be the _coolest_ thing I've ever seen in my life! Thank you mysterious ghost that's been tormenting me!"

She slips the glove on her left hand, grinning widely the whole while. As she styles her orange locks, Ichigo thinks on her discovery. She's not certain what this new object has to do with her spook, yet she's sure she'll figure it out eventually. Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with them; it could just be a gift to get on Ichigo's good side. That's always a very good place to be.

Shuuhei has to drive Ichigo to the airport, the two packing up the backseat carefully with their bags. She doesn't like to sit idle, so driving is always difficult for the orange head. She taps her foot impatiently the whole way. The town they're going to doesn't have an airport, which means they can only travel to the closest one that does. Though it seems like a wasted flight, it was Shuuhei that suggested it. He knows Ichigo well and the flight will be faster than a drive.

"This is aggravating," Ichigo growls out.

"Calm down, Ichi," he chuckles as he pushes his stylish sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. "The flight will be over before you know it. Besides, we can't very well _walk_ the whole way. You'd never get there."

"I don't like sitting still!"

"Don't worry, you packed your laptop and they have Wi-Fi on the plane. Just work on your notes until we get there."

She groans in annoyance, finally stilling her foot when the parking lot comes into view. Shuuhei quickly locks the doors, knowing his ex will likely get out before he stops the car. She grabs for the door handle at the very moment he hits the button, the raven coming out victorious in the end. He gives a silent cheer of triumph as Ichigo slams a hand on the window in aggravation.

Everyone is waiting at the entrance when the two drag their bags over. Shuuhei has a rolling suitcase, just as the others do, yet Ichigo doesn't. She has her computer bag slung over one shoulder and two large gym bags on the other. Though they're probably heavy with everything she needs, her posture doesn't show a hint of strain.

The building is bustling with people, loud chatter filling the air. Every now and then a voice crackles over the loudspeaker, announcing a flight or calling someone to the service desk. In some spots, the floor clings to their feet like Velcro… the only evidence of a spilled drink. Ichigo can smell food from the food court; it's faint, but still manages to get her stomach rumbling. She ignores the sudden hunger and waves to the others, happy now that her feet are moving.

"Hey, guys!" she calls with a grin. "How long have you been waiting?"

"About fifteen minutes," Rukia shrugs. "No big deal. You look great this morning, but… wow, Shuuhei, you look like shit."

She's sitting on her large roll-about, her legs crossed and a book open in her hands. The petite woman has on tall white sneaker boots and torn thigh high socks in black. Rukia's skirt is red plaid with a short and ruffled layer of black sheer material at the top, a section of thick white leather hooked to the right side like an incomplete belt. Her tee is graphic, littered with crosses and words over a skull. It has a collar of red plaid with black strings tied into a bow. Her hoodie is a red and black stripped zip-up with a white skull and crossbones on the back. Her raven locks are covered by a black newsboy hat today.

"… I didn't sleep well last night," he grumbles. "Ichigo's ghost decided to torment me."

"… Kain? I knew he didn't like you, but that's going a bit far," Renji snickers.

"No! It wasn't Kain," Shuuhei sighs. "I could understand if it was, but it wasn't. It was her _other_ ghost… the less than tolerable one."

Shuuhei and Renji are wearing much the same thing, slim fitting jeans and a tee shirt. Renji's is a solid black, though, and Shuuhei's is graphic with a zip-up hoodie of red. Both of them have their hair styled in their typical fashion, Renji's crimson in his ponytail and Shuuhei's raven in his shaggy spikes. They greet everyday pretty much the same. Uryu is just returning with Orihime; the typical polo shirt and dress slacks on him, but a hipster chic sundress on Orihime. She usually loves floral prints, but today her dress starts orange at the top and blends into pink before it ends on yellow. It's different for her, but it looks nice.

"Hey, when did you guys get here?" she asks chirpily.

"Just did," Shuuhei comments through a yawn. "Let's get going, we don't want to miss our flight. You okay with your bags Ichigo? I can carry one if you want."

"What do I look like? A damsel in distress?" she bites out. "I can carry my own damn bags, thanks."

Renji lifts one to hand to her, but gasps at the muscle he needs to put behind it. Ichigo is much stronger than she looks to carry all that weight. She grabs the bag and easily flings it over her shoulder with the other; they can hear the clink of her iron and blow-dryer within the bag. Shaking their heads, they all head to the back of the airport. Chad yawns quietly, falling into step beside Ichigo. He's in a button up pink shirt and white tank top, his jeans loose fitting as they usually are. His dark locks are limp from water, the other not bothering to dry the curly strands this morning before coming here.

"How was your night, Mountain Man?" Ichigo asks.

"Not bad," he murmurs quietly. "Late night."

"Ah… I can see that. Work, then?"

The male nods quietly. He bartends, so he normally has late nights. Chad has only had this job for a couple weeks, though, so he hasn't fallen into a permanent schedule yet. His dark eyes watch the area cautiously, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, his phone rings and he stops a moment to answer it. He checks the caller ID, frowning as the others turn their attention to him.

"What's the matter?" Uryu wonders.

"… Ichigo's number," he states with a glance her way.

"Oh, I hope I'm not dialing from my purse again!" she huffs.

Ichigo digs around her bag for a bit, yet comes up empty. A hand pats her backside and she immediately swings her bag to knock the guy out. Shuuhei, however, grabs it quickly with a chuckle. He holds up the phone he took out of her back pocket.

"If you're calling Chad, it's not with your purse," he teases.

"Idiot," she hisses as she snatches the cell.

Ichigo looks it over, but it didn't dial anyone. In fact, it's been turned off since she left that morning. She didn't want to chance her spook bothering her while she was in the car… her patience was already down to nothing. Rukia's phone is the next to start ringing, each of her friends' reaching for the buzzing devices in a chain. All of the caller IDs say it's Ichigo calling them.

"… Well… your spook is up to no good again," Rukia sighs.

"Let me see that," Ichigo comments as she answers Rukia's phone. "Hello, spook. What's with the calls? You get tired of bothering me?"

"… Ichigo…"

"Yeah, we've been through that already," she waves off as they begin moving again. "How about something new? Oh! I'm on my way to the asylum! Isn't that what you wanted? I'll be boarding the plane soon and then we'll head to the ferry… might wait a day on that one though, I don't travel well."

"… Danger…"

Ichigo stops a moment at the single word, processing it carefully. Is she in danger? Is it the ghost that's in danger? She knows a few have reached out to her when psychics and exorcists are called, but why would they head to a death-trap like Witch Haven? After a moment, she checks that that voice is still on the line.

"Danger?" she murmurs quietly. "Are you in danger? I can try to help, but you need to be a little nicer about your hauntings. I can't think straight under so much stress…"

"… You're in danger…"

"From the asylum? Why do you want me to go if I'll be in danger?"

"… It's there…"

That's all that's given to her and the phone goes dead. Ichigo slowly takes it away from her ear, handing it back to Rukia. This ghost is going to be the death of her. With a heavy sigh, she shakes her head, motioning the others to continue. Her guard is up now, those vivid amber orbs searching the area just like Chad. A plane takes off without warning outside the large window, catching on fire and crashing soon after. Ichigo watches the passengers stagger away as they burn. This is the crash of two months ago, she remembers the news footage. It's sad that those spirits are still reliving it, but it's too soon for them to come to grips with what happened. Perhaps she'll help them on her return.

"What are you looking at?" Renji asks.

"A crash… the one that happened two months ago," she answers. "I can still see them out there… reliving it."

"What a freak," someone murmurs nearby before walking off.

She's used to such comments, but Renji isn't. He begins to walk toward them, yet Ichigo holds him back. Though they argue heatedly on most occasions, they're still pretty good friends. The crimson haired man hates when people talk down to his friends, it's not fair for them to judge without knowing. Though he wants nothing more than to swing at that man, he stills his anger for Ichigo's sake. Besides, she's likely to punch him in return for his trouble.

"Is our gate close?" she asks.

"Yeah, just up ahead," he answers with a frown. "But I heard Rukia say the flight was delayed earlier, by an hour I think."

"That's fine."

They rejoin the others, who have taken a seat in the waiting area. Ichigo can feel eyes upon her… many of them. They send cold shivers along her spine, which usually means they're a threat. She discreetly glances around herself, catching a few men in suits scattered about. They're watching her from behind sunglasses, though they're far more obvious to her than others. She's always had an impeccable sixth sense.

Shuuhei has finally lowered his sunglasses, the accessory sitting on the tip of his nose as he scans the region. Ichigo sits beside him, sighing in relief as she slouches in her chair. She glances toward her ex, noting the recognition and confusion in his orbs of blue. The orangette doesn't say anything, she's not that curious about it.

"You okay?" he wonders.

"Yep, perfectly fine," she smirks.

A figure moves within the crowds, setting Ichigo on edge in an instant. She knows that form; she's seen it before… she's felt the strange aura they possess upon her skin. It's only a moment, and then the figure vanishes like it was never there. The Goth's breath comes fast at first, her anxiety quickening it so it's just noticeable. She hastily calms it down, however, unwilling to worry her friends. Rukia isn't easily pacified, though.

"Are you alright?" the small woman asks.

"Uh… yeah. I just thought I saw something," Ichigo admits. "I had a nightmare with that same exact figure in it… well… almost exact. It's gone now, though, so perhaps I was just imagining it."

"I don't know, Ichigo, your sixth sense is usually right on the money," Renji sighs. "If you saw something, I'm gonna have to believe it was there. Why follow you to an airport, though?"

"No clue. Last time I saw them was in the forest in that nightmare," she shrugs. "Well… I seem to recall the same feeling upon my skin when I was being followed in the forest by dad's place, too. Maybe it's the same ghost?"

No one can give her the answers her mind craves. In a last ditch effort to relax and still her overheated mind, Ichigo heads to the washroom. There are only two women in it when she enters, one washing her hands and the other just waiting. They're likely traveling together. Ichigo looks herself over in the mirror, sighing heavily before splashing cold water on her face. When she's finished, the orange head dries her face and returns to the mirror. That design on her face… she's seen it before, though she can't remember where. Her finger trails it curiously, noting there isn't any pain. Just as with her tattooed wings, she feels none of the pain she should afterward.

Ichigo shivers once more, noting the impression of eyes on her back. It's so persistent, so irritating! It makes her skin crawl. The sensation isn't the same as the men in suits, which sends cold down her spine. This one has her backbone tingling like a million bugs are crawling on her skin. Ichigo hums to herself, closing her eyes and feeling out the location of her stalker. She slowly moves toward the entrance, opening the door sluggishly a bit. Whoever is following her is just around the corner, waiting for Ichigo to exit and return to her friends. With hands as fast as a hawk capturing their prey, Ichigo grabs for her follower and drags them into the bathroom. They don't make a sound, too surprised at the attack. The orange head pushes them into the room and quickly locks the door behind her.

She smirks in satisfaction at the capture, turning to take in her prize. It's a woman, her hair long and black. She appears to be in her mid-twenties. She's about five foot two, five inches shorter than Ichigo's five foot seven, and she's Asian from the looks of it. Her body is slim but muscular, her skin a porcelain shade, and her sharp eyes are black.

"Okay, what the hell do you want?" Ichigo growls out aggressively.

The woman glowers at the Goth before her, keeping her lips sealed. She doesn't wear make-up. Her raven locks are styled in a bob, two low pigtails hanging down her back. White wrappings are woven to cover the pigtails from the base of her head to the very tips of them, large golden rings attached to the ends.

The strange woman is wearing black leggings and sand colored boots. A black shirt that's long enough to be mistaken for a dress is nearly covered by a long tan jacket. The jacket brushes her calves and has three-quarter length sleeves. A light blue sash is lying slanted on her hips. On each hand is a small glove that looks to be a sleeve just covering her hands, silver bracelets on each wrist and a gold one joining the one on her left. Ichigo barely catches the gold choker around her slender throat. If this woman doesn't scream 'modern day assassin', then Ichigo seriously needs to rethink her definitions of villains.

"Start talking, damn it! I want answers!" she snaps. "Who sent you to stalk me? Are you doing it on your own? What the hell do you want from me!"

"… My name is Soi Fon," the woman comments coldly. "I follow you on request from a friend… they fear for you."

"But why? I was perfectly fine before this damn haunting started!"

"Haunting?" Soi Fon murmurs before brushing it off. "You have been called to the asylum; it beckons you for a reason. Something big is building up and you are a large part of it. I suggest you tread carefully within the town of Clear Water… even more so around the asylum of Witch Haven. That place is far from a haven… for anything."

Ichigo opens her mouth to speak again, completely baffled by the woman's cryptic message. She knows something isn't right, there's no way this stranger could know all this… unless Ichigo's spook sent her. If that were so, Kain would've noticed another sixth sense about town. Before she can question the stranger any further, a cloud of darkness envelopes them… and they're gone.

"Okay, this vacation went from 'weird' to 'fuck my life'," Ichigo sighs. "I hope the flight isn't any worse."

With a tick in her brow, Ichigo heads back to her friends. They still have a little while until they board and she'd rather keep this encounter to herself for the time being. As she slumps in her seat beside Shuuhei, she can't help but notice those men in suits and sunglasses got closer. Briefly, she wonders if this is the danger the spook warned her of… or if it was the woman.

* * *

Okay, I didn't do any editing. I did that when I skimmed it before, so I apologize if I missed something. Heads up, I probably won't edit Chapter 10 either. That one is around 14 pages long, way too long for me to edit again without screaming. In case you didn't know, I hate editing ^^; That's why I have you guys read this over, so I don't have to XD Okay, I usually read it over before posting. I hate not looking it over at least once before posting, that's not fair to you guys and it reflects poorly on me as a writer T^T Since I already looked it over once, I'm gonna let it go for now. Besides, I'm sure you guys will point it out later. I just hope there aren't that many mistakes, I might pull my hair out in frustration.

Ichi: I know that feeling. *sighs*

Shiro: Ichi! Ichi, I wanna play! Come on, play wit me! Come on, come on, come on, come on... *jumping around excitedly*

Grimm: Damn, he's like a little chihuahua. =(

Ichi: Yeah... I've noticed. *brow twitches in irritation*


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ichigo is woken by Rukia's elbow in her side, the orangette mumbling something about 'vampires' and 'a sweet tooth' as she's drawn from her dreams. She rubs her eyes sleepily, glancing at her best friend curiously. Their flight was delayed longer than they thought, so they didn't leave until after noon. The food at the airport wasn't bad, so all was forgiven. Those men in suits, however, were starting to breath down Ichigo's neck and she certainly didn't appreciate that. She thanked them by elbowing one in the gut, slamming another in the head with her bag while tossing it over her shoulder, and graciously digging her heel in a third's foot. After that, they all backed off quickly.

"We're here," Rukia grins.

"Yeah? About time," Ichigo mutters.

"Your phone went off three times during the flight," the other comments. "You slept right through it, but the attendant was complaining you should've turned it off. I explained to her that it was off and was only malfunctioning… I think you're forgiven."

Ichigo nods absently, running a hand through her tousled locks as they stand. The passengers exit the plane, greeted by the cool air of incoming night. The sun is settled upon the horizon, dusk cloaking the area. Ichigo can smell the ocean, the town being a coastal one. Rukia and Shuuhei stay close to her, yet the others are still waiting for their bags.

"Wow," Rukia breathes out. "What a beautiful place… It seems so peaceful."

"Yeah… that's because Ichigo doesn't live here," Shuuhei chuckles.

"You're such an ass sometimes, Shuu," Ichigo mutters with a roll of her eyes.

They're in the business area at the moment. There's a hotel built next door to the airport, shops and fast food joints within walking distance on either side. The beginnings of the night life have begun to start up, people emerging from hotels and houses alike to join in.

Rukia nudges her best friend eagerly, pointing out a building lit up in neon lights. Ichigo rolls her eyes, setting a firm scowl on the sheepish looking female. There's no way she's wasting her money in a casino. Renji and Shuuhei, however, are preoccupied by the smaller place in neon. With an indignant gasp, both Rukia and Ichigo grab their ears and yank them toward the hotel.

"Ouch! Come on, Ichi, I wasn't actually gonna go!" Shuuhei whines.

"What the hell are you apologizing for? You two aren't even dating anymore," the redhead scoffs. "If he wants to indulge in a strip club, you have no right to tell him no."

Ichigo kicks Renji in the backside with a growl, warning him against speaking up again. They may not be dating, but they're off and on frequently. She'll be damned if she allows him to act so foolishly right in front of her!

The boys quiet down by the time they reach the hotel. Rukia books the rooms, two of them; one for the girls and the other for the boys. It'll only be for tonight, as they'll be taking the ferry in the morning. Clear Water is located in the middle of the large island there.

"I'll wait here for the others," Ichigo offers. "You guys go get settled in the rooms, okay?"

"I'm not arguing with that," Rukia smirks. "Let's go guys!"

She settles herself in a comfy armchair, stretching a moment before letting her mind wander. That woman, Soi Fon, was odd. There was something about her that made Ichigo uneasy… probably her looks. Her eyes were so cold and the air around her was frigid. She felt like a spirit, yet Ichigo knows she wasn't.

"Hmm… I wonder what her deal is," she muses.

Without even thinking about it, she scans the room for her stalker again. They aren't there, not even the feel of them watching her tickles her spine. With a sigh, Ichigo takes in the décor. The hotel is painted in beige with hardwood floors. The furniture is more modern, couches and armchairs upholstered in dark brown leather, and there's a restaurant area just past the check-in desk near the elevators. She can see people roaming in their bathing suits down a slim hallway past that. The indoor pool must be through one of those doors. She had read that this place had a hot tub, pool, and steam room.

Orihime strolls past with Uryu at her side, drawing Ichigo from her musings. Chad had stopped at Ichigo's chair, glancing down at her through dark curls. He's not much of a talker, so she's learned to read his expressions well. At the moment, he's very tired and bit exasperated.

"Come on, I'll take you guys to our rooms. Orihime, you're with me and Rukia."

"Oh great! It'll be like a slumber party!"

She shakes her head with a chuckle, leading the three to the elevators. They're positioned on the sixth floor, right across from one another. The elevator music grates on Ichigo's nerves, so she tries to keep her mind busy in an attempt to ignore it. It doesn't work. By the time the elevator stops on their floor, she's close to beating on the doors and screaming for escape. Chad notes her clenched fists and teeth, setting a large hand on her shoulder to still her.

"Thank god!" she shouts out as she burst from the elevator.

The doors aren't even open all the way, the orange head slipping through the minute there's a big enough gap. Uryu rolls his eyes, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He's about to say something, which is most likely negative, when Rukia bursts out of her room across the hall. The hall is painted beige like the walls downstairs, the floor dark wood, and there's only the occasional mirror or painting hanging along the expanse of its length. They seem to be the only people wandering this particular floor at the moment.

"Finally!" the raven shouts. "I've been waiting _forever_!"

"… It hasn't even been ten minutes, has it?" Ichigo wonders.

"Not the point! Come on, hurry up!"

Uryu sighs in defeat, wondering once more why he wastes his time with such a spastic group of friends. Chad pats him on the shoulder, an attempt to express his sympathy although there's a humored smirk on his lips. It doesn't take much for the raven male to get exasperated, so with two random girls like Rukia and Ichigo… well… it happens far more than one would think.

Orihime joins Rukia in the girls' room, yet Ichigo beckons the boys to follow her. Just across the hall is the room they'll be staying in. She knocks on the door twice, and then opens it. Renji hollers out in embarrassment, the redhead in the process of pulling down his pants to dress for bed. Shuuhei doesn't care, he's walking about in his boxers.

"Damn it, Ichigo! Don't you know you're supposed to wait until we answer? It's not polite to walk in without permission!" Renji yells.

"… Whatever," she shrugs easily.

"Want to stay the night with us, Ichi?" Shuuhei grins widely. "You can sleep with me on one of the beds! You're practically one of the guys anyway."

Ichigo chuckles when Renji's face pales at the thought. She'd stay if only to irritate the other male and Shuuhei knows that, but the orange head declines this time. Rukia would kill her if she left her alone with Orihime tonight. Once she bids the others goodnight, Ichigo shuts the door behind her and crosses the hall to her own room.

Orihime is showering when Ichigo enters, Rukia lying spread out on the bed. Like the boys' room, this one has two queen sized beds. Unlike them, however, they don't need the extra pull-out cots. The rooms are done in pastels as opposed to the earthy ones through the halls and downstairs, the furniture just the beds and a couple tables. A television sits in an entertainment stand across from the beds.

Rukia's watching the ceiling like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Ichigo doesn't bother to say anything, just starts stripping down. She'll shower in the morning. She pulls out a white tank top with black skulls and crossbones all over it, rummaging for the matching shorts that go with them.

"Took you long enough," the raven teases. "For a minute there I thought you were gonna stay there with Shuuhei all night."

"I was tempted, but only because Renji was highly against it. Cute jammies."

Rukia grins at the compliment, which she normally does. She's wearing an oversized tee shirt with a huge white skull on it. A grey heart is in the right eye socket, standing out against the black. Stars are on the bottom corners and the words 'baby rock' are scrawled in cursive on the top right side, a heart separating the words.

"Why didn't you bring the footie pajamas with the hood? I always like to pretend you're my personal teddy bear at night with those," Ichigo chuckles.

"… They're in the bag," Rukia blushes hotly. "Just in case it gets cold."

Whereas Ichigo prefers tank tops for sleeping, Rukia takes more to animal themed pajamas. They usually cover from head to toe and have hoods with the ears and faces on them. There are a few instances where she'll wear tank tops or spaghetti straps, however they're either animal print or have cute anime drawn animals on them.

Orihime exits the bathroom dressed for bed. Her shirt is far too large for her, the picture of a dragon curling through a skull on the front. Both girls stop and stare at the shirt, the two looking between that and each other. When the woman with strawberry blonde hair notices it, she blushes brightly and clears her throat nervously.

"Where the hell did you get that shirt?" Rukia blurts out. "It's awesome!"

"Oh, uh… I borrowed it from Uryu."

She's surprised to see both girls drop their jaws in complete and utter shock. Uryu, the stuffy med student, is a closet punk! Rukia and Ichigo look at each other one last time, bursting into laughter at the revelation. They're going to tease him about this for the rest of his life! With any luck, he'll finally give in and change his condescending attitude.

"It's not that strange, is it?" Orihime wonders. "I mean… he didn't really hide it from me when we started dating. He did ask me not to tell you guys at first, though. I can't imagine why, you see to all like this sort of clothing."

Rukia already has her cell phone, ignoring Orihime's ramblings as she dials up the med student. Ichigo is grinning impishly beside her, patting her shoulders impatiently as they listen to the speaker ring.

"Why are you calling me from across the hall?" Uryu sighs in annoyance.

"We know someone's secret!" the girls sing out.

"… Should I put on Shuuhei or Renji?"

"So we can tell them you're a closet punk?" Rukia squeals. "Sure! I'd love to tell the whole world something that big!"

There's silence on the other side, the two wondering what's going through Uryu's mind. There's a knock on their door and Ichigo answers it. Uryu is standing on the other side with a scowl on his face. He hangs up his phone and crosses his arms over his chest, once more sighing in exasperation.

"Now I remember what the allure was," he mutters. "I went through a phase, okay?"

"A phase where you kept all your clothes from it?" Rukia laughs. "Please, even I know that's far-fetched! I know you, Uryu; you clean out your closet at least once a month."

"… Don't tell anyone!" he growls out.

"Our lips are sealed… for the most part," Ichigo chuckles.

Throwing his hands in the air, Uryu returns to his room with a grumble. Ichigo shuts the door, leaning against it with a grin Rukia's way. She moves toward the first bed, the one Rukia sits on, and hops up onto it. Orihime stretches out on the second bed, watching the two curiously. It's not odd to find the two sharing a meal or a bed or even a seat, they've done so since they were little. Unfortunately, they're more often than not mistaken for lovers instead of best friends. They don't care; it just draws them more strange stares.

Ichigo stares at the wall a moment, her thoughts wandering to the stalker she confronted at the airport. Though she wanted to keep it a secret, if she doesn't tell someone it'll continue to fester in her mind. Rukia can tell something is bothering her.

"Okay, spill. You've been acting weird since you went to the restaurant in the airport. What's going on?" she demands.

"… Remember I told you I was being followed?" Ichigo starts with a pause until the two nod. "Well, I confronted my stalker in the bathrooms. They looked… well… I guess I'd have to say if I were writing a book, they'd be the modern day assassin."

"Whoa. You should've gotten a picture!" Rukia grins widely.

Ichigo smirks and digs around in her computer bag, pulling out the sketch pad she always brings along. While she was still awake on the plane, she scribbled down a quick sketch of her stalker… just in case she needs to contact the police or something. You never know how fast something like this can go downhill. Ichigo flips to the page and hands it to Rukia. Orihime leans between the beds and looks over the raven's shoulder.

"Oh my," the strawberry blonde murmurs.

"You're right… she does look like she's dressed to kill," Rukia mutters. "And I'm not talking the sexy type."

Ichigo sighs and lies back on the bed, tucking her arms behind her head. Carefully, she goes through her encounter. She doesn't leave anything out; Rukia would know if she did. Finally, she gets to the end and she hesitates. Should she really tell them the woman vanished into thin air? She glances at her best friend, those violet orbs demanding everything. With a groan, Ichigo tells them even that. If she leaves it out, her best friend would go off on her for a week. They tell one another everything, no matter how crazy it sounds.

"… She… vanished?" Rukia gets out in confusion. "Like… casino magic show vanished?"

"Oh, is she a magician?" Orihime wonders excitedly.

"I don't think she's a magician, but she could make a killing with that trick," Ichigo frowns. "I'm telling you… she was right there in front of me, just as solid as either of us. Then she was just gone! Like… like Kain, but in a cloud of black!"

They stare in stupefaction, even Ichigo having difficulties explaining what she witnessed. She's so used to Kain popping in and out, so used to spirits tracking her down, but she's never come across someone like Soi Fon before. After a moment of thought, Rukia decides to throw a theory out there.

"Maybe she's a trained ninja!" she states excitedly. "I mean, she's dressed like one! You never know. Those guys have been secretive all through history, there's no telling if they still have them now."

"… Perfectly logical," Ichigo laughs. "I'll put that theory at the top of my list!"

Rukia and Orihime join in on Ichigo's laughter. After a few minutes of joking around, they really need to get some sleep. Rukia and Ichigo curl up beneath their blankets, Orihime happy she has the bed to herself. It doesn't take long and the trio is snoozing happily.

Ichigo opens her eyes, greeted by the pitch of night within the room. She groans quietly and glances sidelong at the alarm clock on her stand. The red numbers blink five fifty-five. The orange head wonders what woke her so suddenly; she doesn't recall having a dream. Rukia is still deep asleep next to her, hugging her waist tightly as she nuzzles Ichigo's collarbone. Ichigo can also hear the slow and even breathing from Orihime in the other bed. They didn't wake her… so what did? She's about to shrug it off when she hears a clatter from the bathroom.

With a frown, Ichigo eases out of Rukia's hold and heads in that direction. The light turns on to guide her, the sickly yellow illumination washing through the room in a path. She's about to kill whoever snuck into their room, assuming it's Shuuhei or Renji. Both have done so in the past. She pushes the door open further, her anger turning to surprise when she sees no one.

"… Maybe I imagined it," she murmurs.

She's about to return to bed when the cabinet holding the towels moves. It opens and shuts again, not loud enough to wake the other two females. Ichigo curses her habit of sleeping lightly when not at home. She heads over to the cabinet and pulls the doors open, gasping at the sight of a black void. It's almost as though she opened a secret doorway into space.

"… Ichigo… Ichigo, come… come to me… come… keep you safe…"

That familiar voice beckons her and she leans forward without realizing it. Hands covered in long black gloves reach out for her suddenly, the Goth squeaking quietly as she yanks herself away. She stumbles over the pile of dirty clothes set there, falling backward. It's a pretty good sized bathroom, but that doesn't help when her head is about to collide with the back of the toilet. She just knows she's about to die, closing her vivid amber orbs and readying herself. The crack to the back of her head never comes, her body freezing inches from colliding with the corner.

"What the..?"

Slowly, she's drawn back to her feet. Those hands retreat into the void, closing the cabinets behind them. She doesn't know how or why, but Ichigo knows those hands stopped her descent. She takes a few steps backward toward the door, confused as her mind goes a mile a minute. She stops in front of the sink, the reflection in the mirror above it moving differently from her. Slowly, so very slowly, Ichigo turns to face the mirror. The figure from the basement is within the glass, eyes glowing red and features shrouded in blackness. Though they look terrifying, Ichigo can feel the same presence as the hands that saved her. Once more those hands reach for her, but this time… she hesitantly answers them.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia's voice calls to her.

The image of the red-eyed figure cracks and shatters, leaving the mirror untouched and Ichigo staring back at herself. She tilts her head to the side a moment in question, and then shakes the cobwebs from her mind. Rukia is standing beside her, though her voice sounded so far away. She looks worried and Ichigo doesn't blame her.

"What were you doing?"

"I… don't know," Ichigo murmurs.

"You looked like you were hypnotized or something. Is everything okay?"

"I… don't really know. I mean… I guess I was in some sort of trance, but… I… I guess it was my spook," Ichigo comments still a bit lost. "Was I dreaming? Maybe I wasn't, maybe they really did wake me up."

Rukia frowns, seriously worried about her best friend. She insists on staying within the bathroom while Ichigo showers, just to make certain nothing more happens. This isn't unusual for them, as they've bathed together when younger, so Ichigo thinks nothing of it. Rukia grabs some magazines from her bag, sitting on the sink and reading while Ichigo washes up. It's six o'clock now, five minutes had passed with Ichigo lost in her trance.

"… It seemed to go by so fast," she murmurs to herself.

"Your trance?" Rukia wonders. "I heard you're not supposed to remember anything from being hypnotized. Hours could go by and you wouldn't realize it."

"But I remember what happened… it was like a dream."

"Maybe it's best if you don't go anywhere without someone with you. I don't want you wandering off and getting hurt in one of those, you know. I simply can't go through the irritation of hiring a new best friend."

Ichigo laughs at the feigned tone of exasperation, turning off the hot water and grabbing a towel to dry up. Rukia is next to shower, so Orihime will be sitting with Ichigo until she's finished. The orange head sighs and heads into the room, glowering at Shuuhei heatedly. Without even being ordered, he smiles sheepishly and backs out of the room. He had actually only entered to tell Orihime that the guys were heading down for breakfast.

Once he's gone, Ichigo digs around in her bag for some clothes to wear. Today is going to be a punk day, if only to tease Uryu without words. She pulls on her matching bra and panties, both with skulls on them, and then slides her long legs into some fishnet stockings. Her dress is black and tight, a sleeveless hoodie with a small red star on the chest. The bottom has two layers of large black ruffles. Ichigo slips a pair of red and black stripped sleeves onto her arms; they go from mid-upper arm to her fingers. Next come the matching leggings, from mid-thigh to her feet. She pulls them over a pair of black boots and clips two wide belts around her waist. They meet on her right hip, but lay above and below her left.

"A necklace," she murmurs. "Which necklace to wear?"

Ichigo settles for the chain choker that matches Shuuhei's, setting the thick links around her petite throat in satisfaction. When she's done, she pulls the hood up to reveal black cat ears with red insides. Once she's finished, she pulls out something for Rukia to wear.

"Awe, you look so cute!" Orihime grins.

"Thanks. Your outfit is cute, too."

The other is dressed in slim fitting jeans and a green off the shoulder shirt. It's a far cry from her sundresses, yet she still manages to look cute in it. Ichigo wonders why Orihime never went after a job as a model, she's could've killed the stage.

Ichigo sets the outfit she picked out on the sink, making sure it's dry before setting the cloth down. Afterward, she leaves so Rukia can finish up. She and Orihime wait for the other to dress, already contemplating leaving for breakfast. It doesn't take long, however, and Rukia is exiting with a cloud of steam following her.

She's dressed in black leggings and pink leopard print skirt with black lace on the bottom hem. There's a white spaghetti strap beneath the black hoodie she's yet to zip up. The hoodie's sleeves are removable, white lace lining each edge. That includes where the sleeves attach. She takes off the longer part and packs it away again, zipping up the hoodie littered with white print. Once she's done, Rukia pulls the hood over her head. Long bunny ears hang from the hood. She grabs her mid-calf black boots; no decorations or buckles, just the zipper on the inside.

"So… You're the kitty and I'm the bunny," Rukia chuckles. "I should've guessed that's where you were going. What's with the punk Lolita outfits, might I ask?"

"We promised not to tell anyone about Uryu's secret, but we said nothing about teasing him without words," Ichigo points out smartly.

"You guys are so bad," Orihime giggles. "Come on, we should really head downstairs for breakfast."

"Yeah, we might as well grab our bags, too. If I know Uryu as well I'm positive I do, he made the guys take theirs."

Rukia and Orihime agree, packing their things and heading downstairs with their keys. They guys already have a table in the restaurant, Renji waving down his girlfriend eagerly. The three sit at the large table, mostly likely a couple pushed together, and set their bags to the side with the others. They don't mention Ichigo's strange trance, yet her uneasy expression tips Shuuhei off to something happening.

"So, how's your spook?" he wonders. "Did it follow you here?"

"Yep," she sighs.

The expression on his face is one of surprise, though Ichigo's not exactly sure why. She expected the poltergeist to follow her. Perhaps it's not normal for that to happen. She can't possible say one way or another, as this is her first haunting. Renji, however, is quick to jump into the fray of conversation.

"Uh oh, Shuuhei, you better be careful," he teases. "This one might have a crush on her, too! You have yet another challenger for Ichigo's hand, but two of them can have in death, too!"

"Shut the hell up, Renji!" Shuuhei snaps.

The redhead laughs at his pal, so Shuuhei throws a sausage link at him. Before they can get into a food fight, Ichigo and Rukia rein the two in. After this, they'll be heading for the coast and the ferry that waits for its passengers. Ichigo would like nothing more than to walk the whole way, yet knows that's not possible. She needs to be on time for the ferry, or it'll leave her behind. Since that's the case, the hotel will provide them with transportation. She groans at the thought, yet attempts to brush it off. It sticks with her until her inner self gets violent, stomping it down in a vengeful rage.

The white van pulls up to the entrance of the hotel, it's the taxi used by the inn for its guests. The driver is a gangly man with tousled brown hair and cheerful blue eyes. Ichigo isn't really paying attention, watching a couple kids pass with their parents. They love Ichigo's and Rukia's outfits, yet the parents are pulling them away cautiously. Ichigo raises her hands in little fists to resemble paws, rubbing at her cheek cutely and meowing at the giggling children. She grins happily, turning back to her group afterward. The boys are in the same thing they're usually in; two in graphic tees and jeans, one in an open button up and jeans, and the last in his polo with slacks. Ichigo rolls her eyes, wondering why they aren't as adventurous as Rukia and herself. Then again, if she saw Renji dressed in an animal hoodie she's probably die of laughter.

"Come on, Ichigo," Shuuhei murmurs. "Where's your head at today?"

"Sorry. I was just imaging Renji dressed as a rabbit."

"… I'm not even gonna ask," Renji grumbles.

The bags are tossed into the back, everyone piling into the large vehicle. Once they're on the move, Ichigo starts tapping her foot again. To keep herself occupied, she rummages through her backpack. She hates purses, so she normally reverts to a small backpack. Once more she finds a surprise in her bag, but this time it's for her ear.

"Ooh," she grins. "Look what I found!"

It's a thin dragon ear cuff of silver; it clips onto the side of her ear and winds itself along the edge. Shuuhei whistles, impressed with the discovery, and Rukia tries to snatch it from her. Ichigo is ahead of her though, pulling it away to clip onto her left ear. Its clawed feet set on the inner shell of her ear, its wing spread at the top and its head resting beside her head.

"Thank you, spook!" Ichigo smiles.

"Spook? You really think the ghost tormenting you is responsible for those gifts?" Uryu wonders.

For the first time since he met Ichigo, he's honestly curious about the supernatural. She would tease him about it, but she's already teasing him about his punk preference. In answer to his question, she just shrugs. There isn't much more that she can do.

"Sometimes ghosts will leave things behind that connect to them somehow," she attempts to explain. "Things that would remind a person of them. I've found two in my bag, but I found one in my closet. Since I never bought them, I can only assume my poltergeist has been leaving them as gifts."

"But you don't know this ghost of yours, do you?" the med student inquires further.

"Not that I know of. I mean, maybe they were around my dad when I was a baby," Ichigo remarks. "It could be possible… but I highly doubt it. Dad would've figured it out by know if that were the case."

Silence falls over them once more, the majority of them tired from the long night. They aren't a group of morning owls, that's for sure. The Goth stares at the houses lined up so neatly before them as they pass. Each has its own wrought iron fence, the houses built in a ranch style. Down further, her sharp eyes can pick out a small community of Victorian style buildings. They won't be passing those. She stretches and yawns, making herself comfortable against Shuuhei's side. He mumbles in his sleep, moving his arm to drape over the back of the chair in answer.

The van stops at the docks, the driver turning to face his passengers. He still wears his wide smile, chuckling at the sight of the snoozing group. He beeps the horn, long and loud, and everyone is startled awake. Ichigo kicks at the sound, fighting off any threats that might be near. Since she's leaning against Shuuhei, her back along his side, her foot slams into Renji's jaw who's sitting on her other side.

"Damn it!" the redheaded male spits out. "What the hell was that for?"

"Did I get 'em?" Ichigo asks still half asleep. "Did I get 'em? Damn thieves… think they're so smart…"

Shuuhei laughs at his friend's incredulous look, carefully shift Ichigo so he can lift her into his arms. Renji debates leaving her bags in the van, but Chad grabs them at his hesitance. He grunts under the strain, shaking it off after a moment. It's not that he can't lift them, but that he wasn't expecting that much weight. Renji gets Shuuhei's bag so the large man doesn't have to carry so much, and they all head to the ferry.

A large boat with two levels sits before them in the water. Two huge water wheels wait to start turning, one on each side in the middle. It looks like an old riverboat almost, the smoke stack already spewing smoke. The group locates some empty benches and take a seat. Ichigo is stretched out on the bench across from them, her head on Shuuhei's lap and his hand in her hair.

"She's gonna kick your ass when she wakes up," Rukia points out.

"She already kicked Renji's," the raven snickers.

"Hey, shut up, man! At least I'm not trapped in a fucked up relationship with a psycho!"

"… You're not?"

Renji blushes at the teasing comment, yet his tiny girlfriend goes to launch herself at the raven across from her. He tenses, however his best friend has his back and wraps an arm around her waist. She's stopped inches off the bench. The ruckus has Ichigo stirring, the group immediately regretting the noise. She was fine while she was sleeping, yet the minute she wakes enough… she's pacing the boat in irritation.

"How long do these things last, damn it!" she snaps. "This boat isn't even moving!"

"… Actually, it is," Uryu remarks. "You're just as impatient as ever. It's not the boat with the problem, it's you."

"Don't start with me!"

"I'm not; I'm simply stating a fact. If you can't handle that, perhaps you should take another nap."

Ichigo growls in annoyance, stomping off to circle the boat. She's glad they aren't on another plane or in a van; at least she can walk on the ferry. She doesn't worry about someone following her; there isn't much trouble she can get on here.

The orange head breathes in the cool air, sighing in content after a few minutes of walking. The island is getting closer. She grins and looks into the water, it's so clear she can see the colorful fish darting around beneath the surface. Ichigo leans a bit further over the railing, following the fish with her eyes. Then she sees tendrils of black reaching from beneath the boat.

At first she thinks they're the tentacles of an octopus or squid, as they behave in the same manner, but then a hand reaches from them and grips the hull of the ferry. Another hand, but it stays lower than the first, and then a head. It only passes far enough to see the glowing red eyes within the darkness. Ichigo can feel the presence of her spook within those waters, the red light flickering with each blink of those eyes. She leans further, reaching out for them as they raise the hand closest to her. She's so very close in her mind, the other crawling up the hull like a spider to break the surface of liquid.

"… Come… come to me… Come, Ichigo… protect you…"

"… Spook…" Ichigo murmurs in a monotone lost to her trance.

Her body starts to tip over the side, a hand grabbing her ankles and pulling down sharply before she can meet the waters below. She stares as the figure suddenly dissipates like ink in the ocean, her mind shaking off the haze of before. Shuuhei is tangled up in her legs, having dropped his body to the deck in order to counter her weight. He groans as he sits up, gazing into confused and distant amber eyes.

"Ichigo, what do you think you were doing?" he snaps. "You could've drown!"

"… I… I'm sorry," she murmurs as she pulls herself from her stupor. "I don't… I don't know what came over me."

"You need to be more careful!"

She nods absently, allowing him to pull her to her feet and guide her back to the others. Unbeknownst to either of them, those glowing red eyes glower in anger at Shuuhei. He shivers, feeling the sensation upon his back, but brushes it off. The minute the two round the corner those eyes vanish.

The town is still a ways from the docks, so they group is forced to deal with Ichigo on another bus. This time, however Rukia and Uryu tackle her to the seat. Once they have her wrapped in seatbelts and lying down, the two sit on top of her. Now there's no fidgeting to drive them crazy and no tapping foot… just her angered yells that Rukia quiets with a hand over her mouth.

"Ah, blissful silence," she grins.

"… mmph… mm… mmph!" Ichigo's muffled voice forces out.

"Are you going to behave?" Rukia asks.

"… Mm.."

The smaller girl nods in satisfaction, removing her hand. Ichigo takes in a deep breath, glaring at her best friend. She glances up, using the rearview mirror to study the driver. He's of average height and build, nothing really significant or memorable about his looks, but there's an underlying layer of nervousness about him. His hair is clean cut and graying on the sides, his eyes a deep brown.

"Hey, mister," she calls. "You know about the asylum, right? I'm here to research it for my next novel. Can you tell us about it?"

"… That's not a good subject to talk about," he mutters nervously. "How about we talk about the weather? Or the beach? Everyone loves to visit for the beach! You should forget that place, it isn't welcoming at all."

"Can't you tell me anything about it?" she huffs.

"… People are very wary of it and you should be, too. Stay away from that place, enjoy your vacation elsewhere."

The orangette frowns and glances at her friends. Rukia is just as confused as her; however Uryu seems to sympathize with the driver. He doesn't want his friends roaming around such a dangerous place either. The bus makes a quick stop, allowing Ichigo to sit up and pull out her laptop. As they continue to the business side of town, the orange head looks through her clippings filed away on her computer. This man may not want to help her out, but she'll find someone who will. The whole town can't be like this. Besides, the more information she gathers in town the less time she has to spend around the asylum itself.

Just as the last place they stayed in, this town is filled with hotels and distractions. As much as these people fear the asylum that stands alone atop a hill, they've managed to make their home a tourist attraction with its stories. Rukia even points out a 'haunted hotel' just down the street from the bus stop. Ichigo lets her eyes take it all in; the strip clubs, casinos, hotels, restaurants, and fast food joints. It's overwhelming. So many lights, it's surprising the old asylum remains cloaked in darkness in the distance.

"Owen, how about you take Orihime and look for a hotel?" Rukia comments.

"We can do that," he responds. "Come on, sweetheart."

She smiles and takes Uryu's hand, following him to the strip of hotels. Shuuhei and Chad look around the area, the former with a strange expression on his face. Ichigo knows he and Renji work at the asylum, however the commute would be horrid from her hometown. They've been living in her town for around a year now… how'd they get to work?

"You don't look happy, Shuu," she muses. "Isn't this your home?"

"No. I worked here for a bit, but I never lived here," he shrugs. "Renji and I stayed at the lab while we were here, but we were assigned an area of our own about a month after arriving."

"… Why so far away?" Rukia questions.

"They're trying to expand their searches," Renji waves off. "They're positive more strange occurrences like the asylum's are in other places. Shuuhei and I were sent to your town in order to gather information from haunted sights there. The majority of our job is jotting down notes and sending them through emails."

The girls roll their eyes. Of course they'd pick a cushy job like that. It only takes a moment before Ichigo processes what the redhead said, her lips twisting into a subtle frown. There aren't many huge hauntings in her small town to attract attention. Shuuhei seems to know what she's thinking, as per usual, and drapes an arm across her shoulders.

"You're a very famous writer of the supernatural," he points out. "We were told to speak with you about large haunted sights; our superiors thought you might have a few good tips. When we met you, we couldn't help but bring up the many small hauntings in the area you were aware of. It was enough to get permission to stay on."

Ichigo shakes her head, waving off his pleading look. She doesn't care how they managed to stay, just as long as they weren't using her or anything. If she learned her relationship with Shuuhei was a lie… she'd kill him.

Shuuhei decides to roam about town with Chad, leaving Renji to stick with Rukia and Ichigo. They watch the two head off toward the bright lights. Ichigo doesn't wait for her companions to decide what to do; she knows exactly where she wants to spend her time for now. She pulls out a notebook and scribbles down some questions on two pages, ripping them out and handing them to her friends.

"What's this?" Renji wonders.

"A survey!" Ichigo grins. "This is where I'm gonna start! We'll split up and spend time questioning the people in Clear Water! We can stop in a store and grab a couple more notebooks for you guys…"

"Won't be needed," Rukia waves off. "We've got a pretty good memory, don't worry about a thing."

"… You guys aren't gonna help, are you?" Ichigo frowns.

"Sure we will! We'll be questioning people at the casino!" Rukia grins widely. "Come on, Pookie!"

Ichigo snorts in humor at the pet name, Renji blushing brightly as he follows his tiny girlfriend. Ichigo heads toward the nearest business, a small diner. It's packed with people and in view of the asylum, there's no way the customers could ignore the ominous building looming over them. She prays they'll be eager to help out, especially since she promised not to go into the building itself. Without the research the raven can gather inside the haunted structure, she'll need to get a lot outside the gates to make up for it. With a determined expression on her features, she grips her notebook and heads inside.

Ichigo loves the décor of the small place; it reminds her of the diner they all hang out at. She sits at a black leather stool, setting her bags on the tiled floor and her notebook on the counter. The waitress, an older woman in her early forties, walks over to her. Her uniform is a pink dress with frills, a white apron over that… an old fashioned waitress uniform. The woman stares at Ichigo with blue eyes drowning in venom and judgment.

"We don't serve punks," she mutters. "And today's busy enough to cast you out without much loss."

The tall female rolls her eyes and she pulls a book from her bag, setting it on the table and showing the woman her picture on the back. She's well known for her age, but people still judge her by her looks more often than not. When the lady before her makes the connection, she's all sunshine and rainbows. They don't get a lot of famous people visiting their island.

"Well, why didn't you say you're Ichigo Urahara?" the waitress grins. "I just love your books, you're so talented for someone so young!"

"Thank you. I'm actually visiting to do research for my next novel," the orange head smiles. "I don't suppose you can help out by telling me about the asylum?"

"… What asylum?"

"… Uh… the one right out that window? At the top of the hill?" Ichigo points out. "The one that's haunted? With a mass grave of accused witches? That asylum?"

She seems nervous, shifting her weight from one foot to another, and then glances around. The whole place has gone quiet, all eyes on Ichigo. The orangette brushes them off, looking expectantly at the waitress. Finally, the older woman sighs and leans her elbows on the countertop.

"Look, honey, I'd love to help you out," she murmurs. "You're my favorite author, after all. But… well… no one's gonna talk to you about that place. It doesn't exist as far as we're concerned and talking about it just gives it strength. Forget about that place, hon. Try the haunted hotel, okay?"

"This whole town is using the history of the asylum to make a tourist attraction of ghosts… but you refuse to acknowledge it exists? How the hell does that work?"

"People come for the ghosts; they're too scared to go to the asylum. Sorry, but that's how it works here. You won't get anything about that place from the people that live here. Can I get you something to eat?"

Ichigo shakes her head, grabbing her things and heading out. If she can't find what she needs in town, she'll find it at the asylum. She just has to keep from going inside it… that shouldn't be hard. In the middle of the empty street, Ichigo turns her eyes toward the hill surrounded by trees. Even at this distance, the building seems to be watching over the town… waiting for its next victim to get close enough to devour.


	12. Chapter 11

**Joke of the Day: **A man, his wife, and his mother-in-law take a vacation to the Holy Land. While there, the mother-in-law passes away. The undertaker tells the man "You can pay $5,000 to have her body shipped back, or you can bury her here for $150". The man thinks about it a minute and state "I'll just send her back home". The undertaker looks at him and asks "Why spend $5,000 to send her home when burying her here would be so wonderful and only costs $150"? The man replies "2,000 years ago a man died here, was buried here, and three days later rose from his grave. I just can't take that chance".

Lmao! I love that joke XD I couldn't remember if I told you guys it because I told like four other people ;p Okay, surprisingly this update was actually requested ^^; Since it's NEVER requested, I couldn't help but give the reader what they wanted. Besides, the way they wrote it it seemed as though they were about to hyperventilate or something. I simply can't have that happening to my readers ;p So... I'm kind of addicted to Here Be Monsters. It's a game on facebook... like that's new =D I know I should be writing... but I just can't tear my eyes away from this stupid game T^T For the last two days I tried to write my book, but I only got a couple paragraphs the other day and a few sentances yesterday ToT

Shiro: *grabs Vae and starts dragging her toward office room* I'm gettin' the fuckin' rope! Grimm, start moniterin' her computer use! DX

Vae: *digging fingers into carpet* Noooooo! ToT

Grimm: *follows along happily* =3

Vae: Ichi! Save me! DX

Ichi: ... I'm so torn at the moment. Do I help Vae, or do I help the guys? T^T

Vae: If I don't write, there won't be any sex scenes with Grimm! *last ditch effort*

Ichi: ... *hurries to help Vae*

* * *

Chapter 11

Ichigo stops at the dark path to the hill and forest; it's a lot closer than she had imagined it'd be. The forest lines the edge of the town, yet circles behind the asylum. The path has a large area on either side, iron wrought fencing on the edges of the road. In some places it's missing, in others it's bent and twisted. There's a catacomb on the left, a few broken headstones that look ancient littering the area. These people are the victims of the plague no doubt, or even those that died within the asylum when it was a safe house.

"Poor people," she murmurs. "I hope they all passed on."

She heads along the path, amber eyes gazing upon the tall grass and weeds that fill the land between the path and the trees. A raven darts from the grass, yet it doesn't scare Ichigo. She stops in her tracks, allowing its wings to brush her cheek as it passes. Just like when she walked the forest near her father's home, she can feel many eyes upon her. Halfway up the path, she aligns herself with the large catacomb and stills. Ichigo glances sidelong at it, turning her head after a moment to really study it. It's the same exact catacomb she saw in that clearing before, but this one doesn't have the scorch marks around it.

She shakes it off and continues on her way. Tall gates separate her from the grounds, once more wrought iron and topped with spikes. On the arc of the gateway, the words 'Witch Haven' are scrawled with the iron bars neatly. The grounds are littered with twisted dead trees and darkened grass, a few weeds crumbling in the wind. From her position, she can see another small graveyard with a catacomb. That one appears newer though, it's not made from the same material as the others. The asylum itself is built with reddish brown brick; it looks like a cross between a cathedral and a castle. There are many turrets decorating the corners, a few chimneys and gray tiling for the roof, and the windows have gained glass and frames through the years. At the peak of each roof, as it seems like four or five buildings are connected, there are small crosses. Thick vines of ivy weave themselves on both the structure and its gate.

"… Wicked," Ichigo breathes out with an excited grin.

She can almost hear the voice calling to her, the sound a ghost in itself. Ichigo can feel her heartbeat pick up a bit, her amber eyes twinkling like a kid in a candy store. She should be scared; any person in their right mind would be terrified… Good thing she's not normal! The orange head turns and starts walking along the fence, her eyes closed and her senses stretching as far as possible to pick up on anything abnormal. Those eerie eyes follow her, the whir of a camera tipping her off to surveillance within the grounds, and the orange head shivers at the cold on her back. They must be the men in suits from the airport… or they work with them. It would explain the recognition in Shuuhei's eyes when he saw them. Ichigo puts in her ear buds and turns on her music to ignore them, turning the volume up loudly.

Her feet follow their own path, the tall woman twirling about as she dances along the fence. Ichigo pauses at the tree line, tilting her head in contemplation before shrugging. She twirls about as she passes into the forest, weaving between the trees playfully as she travels deeper. The forest is flourishing on this side of the gate; however it's filled with a thick layer of fog. The orangette is aware it's not natural mist; it doesn't leave that clinging dampness upon her skin and clothes.

Her toes pass the back corner of the fence, those vivid orbs shining in the darkness as Ichigo stares ahead. Her mind is telling her to turn around and go back or keep to the fence… but her sense of adventure is demanding she head into the forest.

"Hmm… a mist shrouded forest most likely filled with dangerous animals that have killed millions in the middle of the night dressed as a cat, or a fence between me and my ultimate goal that might surround a mass grave of witches," Ichigo murmurs to herself in thought.

The Goth thinks it over a moment, deciding to go with the one that may give her the most satisfaction. She runs into the forest. The feeling of ice down her spine quickly turns to heat, something she's not familiar with. A threat is usually ice, the supernatural or another sixth sense normally gives her the feeling of bugs on her skin, but heat has never come up before. Ichigo hums to herself, glancing about before shrugging. Just in case, she keeps her guard up and listens for any sounds that may give away her follower.

Within the mist, Ichigo can soon make out a small structure. It's just an outline, but she has something to shoot for now. The best she can figure, she's likely a good ways from the fence. When the orange haired female finally stands before the small building, it's revealed to be an old log cabin. The logs look to be slightly rotted, the door hanging awkwardly upon rusted hinges, and a window is broken in the front. There's a plaque next to the door, but it's so tarnished and worn that Ichigo can only make out a few letters. She stands before it, staring at the letters in an attempt to make it out. With a quick hand, Ichigo scribbles the plaque in her notes as: '_a_d_ _tthe_ H_gi_s'.

"I wonder who stayed here… and when?" Ichigo mumbles. "I never thought the outside of the asylum could be as exciting as the thought of going inside!"

That feeling of heat continues to linger between her shoulders, drilling holes into her with the gaze. She frowns and turns look about her once more. In an effort to confront her newest stalker, Ichigo closes her eyes and stretches out her sixth sense. Unlike with Soi Fon, however, whoever's watching her brushes her sense off without the slightest flicker of their presence.

Ichigo growls in irritation, she pulls some black gloves from her bag in a huff. The orange head slips them on and pushes open the door, heading inside without another thought to the gaze. It's a small area with a bed at the far wall, a worn and broken chair sits at a table along the left, and a stove is in the back left corner. To the right is a long table that looks like a work area, cabinets line the wall behind that. Whoever lived here didn't really do much but sleep here. Ichigo walks inside, almost tripping on the thread bare throw rug on the floor. With a quiet curse, Ichigo glances down to her feet. The rug has been kicked over a bit, revealing a line in the floor that doesn't follow the floor boards. She hums curiously, kicking more of the rug over further.

"A trap door! How fucking cool is that? It's like I'm in a mystery novel!" Ichigo cheers. "Well… that would actually really suck. In a mystery novel, this would be around the part someone attempted to kill me."

She crouches to look over the old hatch. It looks as though it hasn't been touched in eons, rust so thick upon the hinges and the lock she'd be surprised if it opened. Ichigo looks around a moment, grabbing a fire poker from near the old stove. She kicks the chair over and slides it beside the hatch. Ichigo slams the sharp end on the poker in the middle of the padlock's loop, using the seat of the chair for leverage. When she puts her weight behind her end, the lock snaps open and she topples to the floor.

"Damn, I thought it would be harder than that," she hisses. "Now my ass hurts."

Ichigo stands, rubbing her backside before pulling the trapdoor open. There's a rickety ladder that she's not about to trust for all the money in the world. With an annoyed sigh, Ichigo digs around in her second gym bag. She pulls out some rope and a flashlight, two of the few things she brings on every research trip, and heads outside. Ichigo locates a sturdy tree near the cabin; she tucks her flashlight into her belt before tying her rope around the thick trunk. She draws it through the door and drops it down the hatch. After rubbing her hands together excitedly, Ichigo grips the rope and drops down into the floor.

A cloud of dust lifts when her boots hit the floor, Ichigo coughing and waving her arms to dissipate it. Once she can see without her eyes stinging, the Goth takes in the darkened room. She pulls the flashlight from the back of her belt. When it's brought to life, Ichigo shines the beam of light over a basement of shelves and boxes. Papers are all over the place, a huge wooden table in the middle of the mess with a single chair and a broken oil lamp. Ichigo heads over to the desk, pulling a yellowed paper with fancy scrawl closer to her. The name signed at the bottom tells her want the plaque outside said: Warden Matthew Higgins. This was the warden's home when the building was first built.

"What's this?" she wonders as she lifts another page off the table. "Aggie Brighton, Alecia Dallon, Brilane Conroy… These must be the last women admitted into Witch Haven when it was a jail! Holy shit, this is major find! I bet no one even thought to search the woods for the warden's house… damn, I should've brought my camera."

She brushes that off, deciding to draw everything she sees afterward. A spot of red on the chair catches her attention, the raven kneeling to get closer. The spatter pattern reminds her of a horror movie she watched… where the person was killed by a werewolf. She raises a brow and carefully studies the walls and boxes. Whatever happened down here shows evidence of a wounded person leaning heavily on some areas, lying in others, and even sitting on the chair. Red fingerprints are smudged on some of the papers, handprints drawn along the surfaces like a child drawing a stick along a fence… but it's so surreal Ichigo can't see anything but a movie scene. That, in turn, means it's not real at all to her… simply staged. She catches a door hidden in the back by shadows, so Ichigo goes toward that. It's locked, but that won't stop her. She smirks and pulls a bobby pin from her hair, bending it before sticking it in the keyhole. Ichigo only takes a second and the lock clicks open, the woman turning the handle and pushing the door open.

Ichigo notices there's a lot of that blood around the door handle and wall there, so whatever was there was focused on getting past here. She shrugs and walks in, finding a light switch to the right. Surprisingly, it flicks on. This room is more modern than the last, the door just another part of the wall. It doesn't take a lot to figure out no one knew about the warden's door there. Especially since the door opens in a corner, just a few feet from an electronic door on the right wall.

"Okay, this is odd," Ichigo frowns. "What do you need two doors for? Why hide one?"

She tucks that little clue away, eyeing the large library she's walked into. For a moment, she feels as though she's back home in the library there. Then she notices how much like a hospital this feels, the walls completely white and a sterile smell of bleach upon the air. Ichigo wrinkles her nose at the stench, she's never like it.

The orange head wonders if this place was created after the jail became Witch Haven Asylum, yet doesn't think so. As far as she can remember, they didn't have electronic doors then… or computers. She tilts her head in question at the sight of the computers along the wall across from her, trailing over there on a weaving path. Ichigo turns it on, sitting the comfortable desk chair and clasping her hands before bending her fingers in a stretch. The screen blinks to life with a beep, a popup showing that a password is needed.

"Hmm… what type of password?" she muses. "I wish I knew when this place was built, maybe who built it… it's always such a waste of time to sit here hacking into the system without that knowledge."

She shrugs uncaringly, grabbing her cellphone to dial up her home phone. Kain normally acts as lookout when she does stuff like this, though it's never been information like this before. She had to steal a letter from a museum once, from the war exhibit, and hand it over to a woman's ghost still waiting on her loved one. That sent them both on their way. Another time Ichigo had to steal a necklace from a wealthy woman, one stolen from her rival the day before she died. The woman needed to know who stole it, and then Ichigo had to expose the thief before the old woman could rest easy. There were a few others and each time Kain voiced his complaints for a week, but this isn't the same… she's not taking anything this time, just satisfying her curiosity! Before she can dial her apartment, however, a faint clatter sounds. She narrows her pink orbs and turns toward the still opened door, knowing the sound came from the Warden's cabin.

"… And this is the part in the mystery novel where the heroin checks out the sound… only to be knocked out and awaken in an inescapable room," Ichigo murmurs. "Using anything available to escape, or die trying… I think I'll attack them first, I'm not too eager to be caged."

With her decision set, she turns off the computer and moves quietly to the hidden door. She enters the basement and shuts the door behind her, locking it to keep everything as she left it. Taking a running leap for her rope, Ichigo scales the length and quickly rolls on the floor to get to her feet. From her crouch, she scans the area… to see no one.

"What's going on?" she growls.

Attention now focused on locating the intruder, Ichigo pulls her rope up and secures the trapdoor once more. She carefully sets the rug back the way it was, leaving to untie her rope. It's when she's packing that up that she sees the shadow pass the window. She zips the bag in a hurry, tossing all three of them over her shoulder and dashing out of the doorway.

She can just see something moving in the mist, racing after it and not paying the slightest attention to where she's going. When she finally bursts into a slight clearing, she finds herself outside the fence of Witch Haven. She's confused to say the least, yet her eyes are still attempting to pinpoint the one she's been pursuing. A rustling comes from behind her, the raven immediately turning to it.

"There you are!" Rukia shouts. "We've been looking all over for you! You shouldn't be coming here on your own, Ichigo! Come on, Uryu found a hotel… we're just waiting on you."

Ichigo turns toward the front of the asylum, seeing her best friend waving her down in agitation. With an exasperated sigh, she steps toward Rukia. Her eyes slowly gravitate toward the rustling, however, and she makes a silent promise to come back later. She's found a bone now, she won't let go until she figures out what's going on here.

* * *

There we have it =) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, I could really use the readers' input to make it even better XD That's the whole reason for writing it as a fanfic, remember? =( As long as you keep giving me input, I'll keep posting it =D How's that? Once there's a long lack of useful input, I just might have to delete the story. Converting it into a fanfic is too frustrating and takes too much time for it not to help. Sorry. =(

Shiro: How mean! I ain't even in the story yet! D=

Grimm: Hey! Neither am I! What the fuck is up with that? =(

Ichi: Ha, ha! I've been in the story since the beginning! ;p

Shiro & Grimm: *glare toward Ichi*

Shiro: You hold 'im down an' I'll use the rope.

Grimm: Agreed. =)

Vae: What the hell is with you two and rope? 0o

Shiro & Grimm: *shrug and head toward Ichi*

Ichi: *runs off with others right behind*


	13. Chapter 12

****** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED PLEASE******

I am sooooooo very sorry T^T When I was copy/pasting my book to convert it into the fanfic... I sort of skipped chapter 12 ^^; I thought I had only messed up numbering my chapters, but apparently I totally missed copying it onto the fanfic =( I apologize T^T You guys mentioned I might have missed a chapter, but I was positive it was only misnumbered. Good thing I didn't post more, huh? ^^; Anyway, I'll fix this up in no time! Don't worry one bit!

Ichi: ... You were screwing with her computer, weren't you?

Shiro: ... No. ^^;

Ichi: You fucking liar. I'm so gonna tell and she's gonna punish you bad! XD

Shiro: No, please! Anythin' but that! Last time I got punished, I ended up wit too many lil brats T^T

Ichi: ... What are you gonna give me if I don't? =)

Shiro: ... Peace and quiet?

Ichi: ... Hmm... I think I"ll just hold this over your head until she finds out herself. =)

Shiro: Yer so fuckin' evil! I don' know whether ta be proud er pissed T^T

* * *

Chapter 12

The night is quiet, so silent it leaves a sense of impending doom in its wake. Ichigo can't sleep; she's been pacing her hotel room for around half an hour now. She has her own room this time, so there's no one to stir. The decor is to her liking, black wood tables and bed frame and blue painted walls. The blankets a soft and welcoming, yet she hasn't touched them. Something is wrong and Ichigo can feel it. It isn't the feeling of eyes on her, nor is it a sense of threat… it's just… _wrong_. She can't explain it any further than that.

Her thoughts have been on that strange shadow she saw since she left the forest. There was a pull there, one she's extremely familiar with. She felt it when making friends as a child, when buying her first apartment, and when looking for haunts to research. Why would she feel it then? Ichigo thinks it might be the spirit haunting her, yet a larger part of her knows that's not the answer. With a sigh of frustration, the Goth leans an arm on the windowsill and fingers the key around her neck. It's the one from the skeleton's pocket, she slipped it on a long silver chain when she returned to the hotel. It's probably best if she just keeps it close to her at all times. She's yet to go over the letter... it just doesn't seem that important right now.

Outside everything is still. There isn't even a barking dog, or scavenging alley cat… it's all still. The moon above is full and pale, its light casting a sickly glow upon the town beneath it. The stars wink down at Ichigo, happy and twinkling as they always are. She turns amber eyes onto the street below; it looks like a black river in the night. The streetlamps that should be illuminating it are spaced too far apart for her liking, the closest one right across from her is broken. The bulb flickers occasionally, the buzz reminiscent of a bug zapper.

"… Who the hell is that?" Ichigo murmurs to herself.

Standing beneath the flickering glow is a figure, male from the stature. They're leaning against the lamppost, their head tilted back to stare at the hotel. A shiver travels Ichigo's spine, the signal that they're looking at _her_ window. They reach toward her, beckoning her with their hand. Ichigo's first reaction is to gag, remembering her high school play of Romeo and Juliet. She wasn't a part of it, but it still made her sick.

After her bout of nausea, Ichigo turns her attention back to the man below. He's still reaching toward her, his features obscured by shadow. The light flickers once more, but when it sends its glow back below it… the figure is gone. Ichigo gasps and pulls on her boots, tearing out of her room in her pajamas. She's glad no one is up at this hour, this way they can't see them. A light blue spaghetti strap with black short shorts adorned with skulls and bones isn't the best thing to walk about in.

"Okay, Magic Man," she mutters. "Where the hell did you go?"

She scans the street carefully, catching the figure down the street. He's still reaching for her, standing stationary as she watches. Ichigo quickly starts running toward them, growling in anger when they vanish once more. They play this little game for a while, him disappearing and reappearing down the street so she can chase. Eventually, Ichigo is getting irritated with it. She thinks about returning to her hotel room and forgetting about the strange man, yet her curiosity and stubbornness win out in the end.

She's not even paying attention to where she's going, so when she ends up surrounded by trees it's a surprise. The figure is gone now, leaving her lost in the midst of a deadly forest. Ichigo wraps her arms around herself in a shielding manner, carefully stepping through the towering plants. The mist is thick once more, like she's walking through clouds instead of a forest, and Ichigo is getting nervous. Slowly, the clouds dissipate and she can see the forest clearly for the first time.

It seems lit with an unnatural light, one that quickly drains away to leave darkness. Ichigo trips over a root in her blind search for an exit, the woman bracing herself against the tree beside her. The bark crumbles away beneath her touch. Ichigo gasps and looks at her hand, it's smeared with ash. Amber eyes gaze upon the forest once more, seeing the same dead forest as near her home. Flames flicker along the edges, though they're nothing to be nervous about. Ichigo travels deeper, glad she put her boots on before leaving. The ash is smearing along her skin as she walks, her body accidentally brushing up against dying brush.

"The silence is heavy here," Ichigo murmurs. "Like… graveyard silence. I never liked that type; it's too wrought with misery."

The first sound since the sun went down rings through the area… and it's not a promising one. A cat snarls, which would be fine if it were an alley cat. This is most definitely _not_ an alley cat. Ichigo turns to face the direction of the sound, her eyes growing in terror when a large feline barrels through the brush. Its eyes are cyan and filled with a strange mixture of emotions. If Ichigo is reading it correctly it's a mix of fury, fear, and irritation.

The feline stops abruptly before Ichigo, its eyes narrowing as it studies her. Ichigo lets her gaze move over the cat, taking in large paws and a snowy coat. There are chains around its ankles and neck, yet that hardly seems to be slowing it down. The cat bares its teeth, crouching in a threatening manner, yet Ichigo can only watch.

"Oh you think _you're_ the only one irritated here?" she scolds without thinking. "I'm supposed to be sleeping, you know! I travel all this way to get research for my book and _no one_ will talk to me! My spook is beginning to piss me off, I had to take _two_ buses on top of a plan and a ferry, and the _last_ thing I want to do is walk through a damn forest that could kill me! I did that earlier. So if you've got a problem, you'd better _damn_ well get in line!"

The cat backs away in the face of Ichigo's irritation, tilting its head in confusion. There's noise behind it, those that created its ire before running into Ichigo are closing in. The feline sniffs at Ichigo in annoyance, bounding past her and into the trees behind. Before she can think any further than the nearly human expression, a good number of figures burst into the area. They're shadowy, faceless without much to identify them. All she knows for certain is that they're human. In one hand, each of them carries a long stick. The tips of them spark, electricity dancing along two metal pegs.

"Great," Ichigo grumbles. "Cattle prods… how humane."

The people stop and stare at Ichigo, the girl watching with arms crossed over her chest. She raises a brow when one points to her, his words quiet as he speaks to those behind him. Then they take offensive stances and slowly move toward her. Ichigo tenses, eyeing the group carefully. They're attempting to surround her. A strange spike of fear strikes her, the orangette rushing forward and leaping over one man. Her hand sets on his head as she flips over him, the others staring in surprise. Once she's on her feet she's darting through the trees. They're chasing her, she can tell by the sound of their feet on the ground. Ichigo has never felt so scared, yet she's positive this isn't her own emotion… a nearby spirit must be projecting. It doesn't happen often, as Ichigo's fairly good at blocking them, but her surprise left her open.

Ichigo comes across the fence to the asylum, grinning as she runs along it. So close to freedom she can almost taste it… a shock of electricity tears through her body and she falls. Ichigo can't move, she's paralyzed, and the figures take advantage of that. They lift her up, one holding her legs and another wrapping their arms around her chest, and carry her toward the asylum.

Her vision is blurry, yet she manages to make out a few objects. They pass a small cemetery just within the gates, moving along the broken and worn path to the front door. In the lobby of Witch Haven, they move toward an elevator. Ichigo remembers that elevator from her dream, it overshadowed the basement door. The doors slide open with a whoosh, the men totting Ichigo inside it. She watches the doors close, the light above telling her what floor they're on. They travel from the lobby to the basement, a ding announcing their arrival as the doors open once more.

Within the flickering lights Ichigo can make out a long hall, doors on either side barred or missing. The hall is littered with rotting wood, the shape looking to be demolished tables and chairs. There are a few pieces from wheelchairs and a couple abandoned strait jackets. Ichigo's tossed into an empty room, the barred door slamming shut just as she regains the use of her limbs.

"Hey!" she yells. "You can't do this to me! I have rights, damn it! Get the fuck back here; I'm not done with you yet!"

The orange head screams and slams her hands against the bars. The door rattles a bit, yet holds strong. It appears to have been newly built, well-oiled and well kept. She knows the elevator was installed when the safe house turned asylum, but they had no use for cells like this. These were most likely made when this place was a jail, just in case they had anyone that needed placed in solitary or they needed extra room. The basement would've mainly been used as storage for supplies or food, not cells. From where she stands, it's easy to see where things were rebuilt. She's shocked the whole building wasn't torn down, but the structure itself has stood extremely sound throughout the many years. Ichigo sighs and backs away to take in the cell. It has a broken down cot in the right corner, some stuffing torn from the mattress and a couple springs poking through, and a sink beside a toilet on the left.

"Great, just what I need," Ichigo snaps. "A bowl of mistaken identity, smothered in assault with a deadly weapon, topped with old fashioned imprisonment!"

The floor rumbles beneath her feet, the orange haired female's eyes going wide at the feeling. She sighs in an as-if manner, her features going bland as the floor falls from under her. She doesn't even scream as she tumbles through the darkness, her arms crossed over her chest as she scowls. Ichigo can hear people whispering around her, the names familiar to her.

"Help us," someone calls. "Please, help us!"

"My family, they'll be so worried," another whispers. "Tell them I'm okay… my name is Kirra Abbott."

"Mine, too! I'm Nelia Beecher!"

"Kitty Prewitt."

"We're Liz and Lyre Granger," two young girls say in unison.

"Aggie Brighton."

"Alecia Dallon."

Those last two names are the ones that tell Ichigo who they are. These woman, some probably no older than twelve if the twins' voices are anything to go by, are the women imprisoned here. Their voices continue, all of them pleading with Ichigo to contact their families. She makes a mental note of each one, hoping her fairly good memory will hold onto them until she can write them down. If anything, she can borrow the records from the warden's house.

The bottom of this pit is quickly approaching, Ichigo already having around twenty to thirty names rattling about in her head. She utters a cry of shock when she sees the floor is cement, hoping her landing won't kill her. Just before her face meets the hard surface, her body comes to an abrupt stop. It's just like in the bathroom when she almost hit her head on the toilet's back corner. Slowly, Ichigo's eased to the floor.

"Thanks, spook," she murmurs. "At least someone's looking out for me in this weird place."

The orange head is left in a pool of pale light. She sits there, looking up to see a void of nothingness. She can only guess the light is from the cell's bulb. Movement from the corner of her eye has Ichigo turning in that direction. A second figure is in this space, staying in the shadows and watching her intently. She can make out the figure that's been haunting her, their figure an inky black… made from the shadows it occupies. Those glowing red eyes are the only feature Ichigo can make out.

"… Ichigo…"

From what she can see, their lips never move upon speaking. It's almost as if they're speaking straight to her mind. The thought is unnerving, the imaginative woman wondering if they can read her thoughts. Just in case they can, she puts all her annoyance and aggression into a few good insults. When they don't react to them, Ichigo decides that perhaps they can't read her mind. It's a bit disappointing, however she'll eventually berate the other… maybe.

"… Ichigo… come… come to me…"

"You know, we seriously need to sit down and talk about your lack of vocabulary."

Though she's irritated, the female reaches for the outstretched hand. The other moves to help her up, a shimmer in those glowing eyes she could mistake for joy. Before their fingertips touch, hands dart up around Ichigo. They grasp her arms and hair, pulling without care to her comfort. Her legs start to sink into the floor, her heartbeat picking up rapidly. She can see the spirit's red eyes grow wide, their hand reaching for her again in a panic. Ichigo's up to her waist in the cement, the spook grabbing hold of her hand and putting their weight into pulling her out. In their effort, they begin sinking as well.

"No!" Ichigo shouts. "No, let go! Let go of me, you're sinking! Just let go!"

The ghost does no such thing, searching for something to hold onto in order to help. There's nothing and soon Ichigo is gagging on the cement. She can't help it; she opens her mouth and screams in panic.

The scream carries around the hotel room, Ichigo sitting bolt upright in bed. It was a dream, nothing but a nightmare. Her breathing is harsh, her skin chilly from the sweat clinging to it. In the bed beside her own, Shuuhei stirs a bit. He doesn't wake, however, and Ichigo sighs in relief. She doesn't want to relive that nightmare. The digital clock on the bedside table flashes four o'clock, the night outside still thriving.

Ichigo tosses her blankets to the side and turns on her lamp, gasping at the sight that greets her. Ash is smeared on her skin and bruises are on her wrist… evidence of her spook's attempt to save her. She trembles at the sight, confused on whether or not it was actually a dream. She knows it was, her boots are sitting beside her bed and are completely clean. Ichigo settles her breathing, getting up to shower. As she passes the window, however, she stops to gaze out it. An alley cat yowls in the distance, a dog barking down the street, and that lamppost still flickers and buzzes. There is no figure beneath it, though, and she sighs in relief. She's beginning to think her dreams are trying to tell her something. Perhaps this spook was actually a victim of the witch hunts, maybe that's what they're calling to her for. She brushes it off for now, grabbing a paper and pencil to scribble down the names she heard. It may have been a dream, but there are spirits calling for help… she can't ignore them.

* * *

Okay, I think I got all the changes. If not, you guys know what I mean =) I'm sure you can figure it out eventually. If you can't, just ask =D So, I'm gonna go fix the rest of this and post another chapter. It seems only fair, considering I seem to be posting backward and not moving forward any ^^; I wanted to write the rest of my outline, but I don't think that's gonna happen. My cat died yesterday (he was 22 in cat years) and I'm just feeling down in the dumps. At least I have all of you to make me feel better XD

Grimm: And us! Don't forget us! *hugs Vae*

Ichi: We'll always be here to make you feel better! *kisses Vae on cheek*

Shiro: That's right! Just throw Ichi inta some horrible situation and vent all yer frustrations on 'im! XD

Ichi: ... Me? Why me! Why is it always me! Why can't she vent her frustrations on you! DX

Shiro: ... Now, Ichi, this ain't 'bout us it's 'bout makin' Vae feel better. I'm sure ya can swallow yer pride fer her, can' ya?

Ichi: ... You suck! *sulks*

Shiro: *waves victory flag*


	14. Chapter 13

*****CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED PLEASE*****

**READ:** **Okay**,** if you're reading this because you thought I posted a new chapter, you're wrong! I accidentally skipped chapter 12, so please click the button to take you back a chapter and read that one ^^; I apologize for the confusion, but I'm an extremely confused person ;p**

Sorry it took so long to update this fic =( On the bright side, I've written all the way to chapter 19! XD Then... I ran out of outline T^T Today I'm hoping to work on that, so I should be writing it again in a few days if it all goes well =) I also have to get back to my fics, as I've been slacking on them horribly =( Although I was hoping to work on my outline and finish the pieces to a couple dolls today, I'm also hoping to squeeze in a few chapters on my fics as well. We'll just have to see how that goes.

Shiro: I'll write fer ya! XD

Ichi: If you so much as touch that laptop, I'll break your fuckign hands! D=

Shiro: ... I'm seriously not feelin' the love from ya, aibou. T^T

Grimm: Don't feel bad, Shiro. He's just cranky today.

Ichi: Cranky my ass! If he starts deciding my fate, I'm fucking leaving! DX

Shiro: *pouts* That ain't very nice.

Grimm: *whispers to Shiro* We'll commandeer the laptop while he's sleeping. =3

Shiro: XD

* * *

Chapter 13

Ichigo is lounging by the pool when the others find her, reading a book on local haunts. She couldn't get back to sleep after her nightmare, so she's been trying to waste time. Shuuhei sits beside her, yet Rukia sits on her lap. They're both worried, their eyes gazing upon their friend imploringly. The orange head sighs and glances at them. She's used to stares by now, especially since she fills out her blue bikini rather well. Since she sat down the men around the pool have been staring at it, the bottoms tying on the sides like a sash and the top with a cross on the left breast.

"What happened?" Rukia practically demands.

Ichigo can't help but chuckle at the other's bathing suit. It's a bikini, but the top has eyes on it and the bottoms have the nose and mouth. She notes the other isn't interested in compliments on her outfit, not yet anyway. Ichigo just shrugs, not ready to get into it. Shuuhei rolls his eyes. He knows what's going through her head… sometimes Ichigo thinks _he_ knows before _she_ does.

"Don't do that, it freaks me out," she comments gravely.

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm thinking before I do," she snaps as she hits him with her book. "It's freaky and inhuman! I just couldn't sleep, that's it, nothing more. I woke up early and was eager to get started, but I knew you guys would be pissed if I went off on my own again. End of story."

"… White liar," Shuuhei scoffs.

Ichigo's brow twitches in irritation. So she told a little white lie, what's the harm in that? She told them the important stuff, it's not like they don't know she's being haunted. Shuuhei lets it go, having seen the ash on the sheets from Ichigo's nightmare. He had a feeling that's what it was. Now that he can make out a bruise beneath the wide spiked bracelet on her wrist, it's obvious she had a nightmare like him. Rukia takes Shuuhei's lead on this one, uncertain what's wrong with her best friend. When he doesn't press the issue, she makes a silent promise to press _him_ later.

"So… swimming today?" Rukia wonders hopefully.

"… Not me, thanks. I've had enough of the eyes around here," Ichigo sighs.

"That's fine," Shuuhei assures. "Everyone has something they're doing today. Uryu and Orihime are taking a spa day, Chad is spending the day with a waitress he met yesterday, and Renji said he'll be with Rukia all day… I'll trail Ichigo if it makes you feel better."

Rukia hesitates, yet waves it off. Shuuhei is known for going along with whatever crazy idea Ichigo gets, but he also takes a stand when her life may be in danger. She'll be safe with him. Rukia lets her best friend get up, lying in the abandoned lawn chair afterward. Shuuhei is already dressed, having no intention of sticking around the pool. He has on white washed jeans, a black t-shirt with gold loops printed on the chest like an upside down triangle, and a purple fedora with silver words printed all over it. His fingerless glove on his right hand has holes all over the hand, reaching to mid-forearm. The necklace around his neck is still the chain choker Ichigo got him, but his sunglasses have purple lenses and clip upon the bridge of his nose.

"Awesome outfit, did Renji pick it out?" Ichigo smirks.

"Nope, it was all me today!" Shuuhei grins.

She rolls her eyes and slips into her room. The raven male follows, yet stops at the first bed to sit. He watches his ex-girlfriend pick out some clothing and disappearing into the bathroom. She already took a shower today and never got in the pool, so she strips out of her bathing suit and changes. As she pulls on her frayed short jean shorts and a baggy white off the shoulder with a huge skull on the front, Ichigo wonders what the heck she'll wear on her feet. Normally all she has are boots, she doesn't like high heels as she's already quite tall. She checks her hair, fixing the spikes before before batting her eyelashes playfully. Her make-up is sparse, but still looks good. She just adds eyeliner to darken around her eyes.

As she exits, she grabs Rukia's black newsboy hat and puts it on. She decides on the short black boots she brought. They hold loose to her ankles, the fold floppy and stylish, but stay on her feet quite snuggly when running. Besides, the thin heel might come in handy. She's often wondered how good a weapon they'd make when pressed.

"Ah, I wonder why we broke up," Shuuhei sighs as he watches her move about. "I was an idiot to let a girl like you go."

"You still are an idiot," she snorts in humor. "It was mutual and we still date off and on. Come on, I need to get information from the locals today."

"I heard they weren't talking," the raven frowns.

"They're not," Ichigo spits out venomously. "But I figured I could beat it out of them if I have to!"

"Uh… Might I suggest searching the old folks' home? I don't want you going to jail quite yet, I enjoy your company."

Ichigo smiles and kisses his cheek as he stands. The raven wraps an arm around the small of Ichigo's back and they head out, their plan set for today. She's not quite sure how visiting the elderly will help, however she's not about to question Shuuhei. At least he had a plan that couldn't be considered illegal.

The bus pulls up to the gates of the elderly community, stopping to let the couple out. The large iron gates open, allowing them access to the neatly trimmed yard. Ichigo grins at the sight of a small pond and a water feature, the bushes all skillfully manicured and picturesque. Shuuhei has his hands stuffed in his pockets, slightly slouching as he walks to the front door. Ichigo hurries to reach his side, gasping at the building that could be mistaken for a mansion.

"Wow, these people must be rich!"

"Probably not," the raven male laughs. "Just well taken care of."

"… Do you ever tie your shoes?" Ichigo wonders randomly as she glances down.

"No," Shuuhei answers seriously. "I've gotten so used to walking around with them untied that when I do tie them it throws me off."

Ichigo scoffs at the very thought, opening the door before Shuuhei can get to it. She likes a gentleman every now and then, but she can open her own door. The inside of the place is decorated in pastel colors, soothing to the eye, and Ichigo can feel tension leaving her body within the lobby. There's a young woman at the counter, her almond eyes sending a curious glance their way. She's of average build and height, her hair long and raven. It appears silky without even touching it. Her skin is light brown and unblemished. Shuuhei steps up to the counter with a charming smile and a tip of his fedora.

"Good afternoon," he grins. "I'm Shuuhei Hisagi and this is my girl… ouch!"

"His friend," Ichigo states as she removes her foot from Shuuhei's. "I'm Ichigo Urahara, how do you do?"

"… Ichigo Urahara? Like… the writer?" the girls asks.

She glances down at the book she's reading, turning it over to see the author's picture. Once she makes the connection with the photo and the woman before her, she squeals in excitement. Ichigo is almost pulled over the counter-top as the other shakes her hand.

"Oh, I'm such a big fan! Will you sign my book, please?"

"Uh… sure! Do you have a…" she's immediately handed a writing implement, "pen?"

"Can you make it out to Miliani?"

"Sure."

The young woman watches as Ichigo signs the title page of the book, grinning widely when it's returned to her. Shuuhei shakes his head, amused at the attention his friend can get so easily. Ichigo is modest enough, liking the strange gazes she gets from her looks more than the ones she gets for her name. It always brings a smile to the raven when he sees the discomfort in the face of fame on his unshakable ex.

"So, what brings you here?" Miliani asks.

"I'm actually doing research for my next novel," Ichigo states. "I thought, where better to look for information than amongst the oldest locals here?"

"Great idea! I'll check the list of residences and see if any might be of help to you!"

"Thank you so much, Miliani."

It doesn't take long and the two are sent to Petronella Marston, a descendant of Hazelle Marston… an accused witch. She's around ninety-two; she was alive during the plague of Witch Haven. From what Ichigo can figure, she was around eight at the time the asylum was shut down.

The two knock on the door loud enough for Petronella to hear, waiting for the other to answer. She opens the door and peeks out, confusion clear in her eyes when she sees the two on the other side. Ichigo smiles at the elderly woman; Miliani waves a greeting from the author's side. At the sight of the young woman, Petronella opens her door. She's short, maybe around Rukia's height, and hunched over. It's clear she has arthritis and her eyes are murky with cataracts, hidden behind large glasses. She's dressed in a pink sweater vest and baggy slacks, her feet covered by house slippers.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Marston," Miliani grins. "I have a woman here that's an author. She's doing research for her next book and thought you might be able to help. Would you like some company today, or should I send her away?"

"No, no," the woman comments. "Let them in. My family hasn't visited me in years, I don't think they ever will; a little company would be appreciated."

"Very well, mam. I'll leave you guys to it, then. Good luck with your research, Miss Wilson!" the young woman comments upon leaving.

Petronella waves the two in, retreating to an old rocking chair. Beside it is a basket of balled yarn and knitting needles, a tray on the other side with a glass of ice water. Ichigo and Shuuhei take a seat across from her, their chairs stationary and elegantly carved. The old woman across from them seems strict and well mannered, most likely from a wealthy family. The orangette doesn't want to push her luck with the other; this may be her only source of information aside from storming Witch Haven itself. She'll need to tread carefully.

"So… you're an author," the woman comments. "And this is… your husband?"

"Oh no, mam, he's just my friend," Ichigo smiles. "We used to date, but our personalities didn't clash well. I'm a worker and he's a player."

"I see. Well, what can I help you with?"

"I want information on Witch Haven, but no one will talk to me," the orange head sighs in exasperation. "If I can't get my information from the locals, I'm afraid I'll have to brave the building itself… and I promised my dad I wouldn't go inside."

The woman gazes upon Ichigo, her eyes hard as they study her. After a long moment, she sighs and sits back with a thoughtful nod. Shuuhei is quiet the whole while, a listener more than a questioner. He doesn't want to get in the way of the orange head's session, especially not if she can get the information she's after. Petronella lifts her glass and drinks out of it, letting time pass slowly. She's lived long enough, she knows time matters little.

"Witch Haven is a cursed place," she states as she sets her drink back on the card table. "No one will speak of it because they fear the curse will rub off on them. I remember when I was a little girl, the parents would never let us play by the old building… they could never remember why. All they knew was that their parents and their parent's parents had that rule. It was passed on through the ages and learned well. I had a friend that didn't listen to that, he wandered into the forest… he was never seen again."

"That's horrible," Ichigo says. "Did anyone find a trace of him?"

"No. No body, no clothes, nothing. He was gone, as if the spirits pulled them into their world… flesh and all. It was the same with everyone that went there. I had heard rumors that a strange structure laid in the middle of the forest, but the trees were so very vast no one could travel there on foot," Petronella recalls. "Some said it was a structure built for the gods, but others said it was built to appease a demon. My mother used to say the witches of Witch Haven cast spells at that place, that they sacrificed live animals there and danced beneath the moonlight."

Ichigo gasps at the revelation, her eyes wide with wonder. She listens to the old woman talk all day, the other just happy to have an audience. Shuuhei says nothing the whole time, also lost in the old lore and memories. By the time they're ready to go, the sun has begun to dip.

They walk outside, Ichigo looking over the many notes she got from the interview with Petronella Marston. She was a great help and gave the orange haired female a look into life back when the asylum was first created. She also gave Ichigo an extremely valuable object passed through her family since the witch hunts… Hazelle Marston's diary, which she kept throughout her time in the prison. Petronella revealed to Ichigo that it was found by one of the survivors within the safe house, later amongst the victims of the strange sickness by a villager. They returned it to Leland Marston, Hazelle's oldest child. He kept it close, proof of what really went on within those cursed walls, and the family kept it safe since.

"So, did you get enough?" Shuuhei wonders as he flags down the bus they called.

"Oh, Shuu! Have I ever told you how much you rock my world?" Ichigo grins happily. "I never would've thought to come here!"

"I know, right? I totally deserve a make out session," the raven comments with a chuckle. "Come on, I'll buy you dinner."

Ichigo wraps her arms around his waist, leaning into him as he drapes his left arm around her back. The others will meet them at the hotel later tonight, but right now they have time to themselves. They board the van, quiet settling within the vehicle as Ichigo skims the pages of Hazelle's diary. The things they went through are evil, horrific in a sense Ichigo thought could only be seen in movies, and she feels horrible for the spirits she heard pleading with her. The minute she gets the time, she'll be looking up the descendants of those poor women. They need to rest easy now, so she'll help them in any way she can.

Shuuhei and Ichigo grab a quick bite to eat and head back to the hotel. Rukia and Renji never left, so they're easily found at the pool. The tiny woman is lounging about while her boyfriend swims close by. Ichigo can't help but jump on her raven haired friend, careful to straddle her waist so she doesn't harm her. Her thanks for the consideration is Rukia's hand in her face.

"Hey!" she shouts.

"Oh, sorry," the other blushes. "I thought you were Renji. So, how did snooping go?"

"It's not snooping," Ichigo mutters petulantly. "It's information gathering. It actually went really well! Shuuhei had a great idea and I managed to get information going back all the way to the witch hunts!"

"Awesome! So we're done for today, right?"

"… I'm not. I'm going to the asylum again!"

Three pairs of eyes are on her and Ichigo wilts, the glares are palpable. She whines as Renji gets out of the in ground pool, water splashing around the edge with his movement. Shuuhei already seems annoyed at her persistence, yet he hides it well from the others. He may have worked there, but he was overjoyed when he was reassigned. There was a reason for that joy.

"You got the stuff you needed," Renji frowns. "That should be it. We should be relaxing now, not running headlong into danger."

"I got information, but not everything," she points out stubbornly. "For one, I still haven't figured out who that spook is. I can't leave until I do that. Secondly, I located the warden's cabin last night! It's been completely untouched all these years! The records are still stacked in the cellar and there's a secret door!"

"… You're far too excited for my liking."

"Oh, come on! Don't you guys want to see it? Besides, I want to check out the mass grave tonight. The moon is full; we should have plenty of light to see all the activity!"

Rukia sighs and relents, sending Renji a quick glance. She'll go, but he doesn't have to. Shuuhei isn't leaving Ichigo's side, so they'll be safe, and Chad will likely go along as well. The redhead sighs in defeat and returns to the pool. If he doesn't have to go back, there's no way he's stepping onto those grounds. Shuuhei can indulge his psycho ex-girlfriend on his own.

Rukia runs upstairs to get dressed while the ex-couple waits in the hotel lobby. Uryu and Orihime walk in around that time, both looking calm and relaxed. The med student glances toward the two questioningly. He doesn't even have to ask, the twinkle in Ichigo's eyes already has his stomach nauseous with impending doom.

"Off to the asylum?" he inquires with a resigned sigh.

"Yep! Just waiting for Rukia!"

"Want to tag along?" Shuuhei wonders.

"Oh, I do!" Orihime says eagerly. "Let's go, Uryu, please? Just to take a peek, we don't have to go inside or anything."

The male with hair so blue it's black in the right light looks to Ichigo, his eyes are pleading. All hope crashes, however, when he sees the mischief in her own. He won't be getting any help from there. With defeat clear in his posture, Uryu nods in agreement and his girlfriend cheers. She's never been to a haunted area before, as she usually stays with Uryu and the med student refuses to go.

Rukia hurries over, dressed in a hot pink tub top dress with a veil of sheer black. The over layer of black has polka dots and scrunches at the top, the belt a thick band of pink that stretches from her waist to just below her breasts. A thinner band is wrapped around the middle and tied into a bow, a long scarf of sheer black lying in front of her throat. It's drawn back behind her shoulder and then curves around her arms. On her head is a hot pink newsboy hat and on her feet are black stiletto heels.

"… Really?" Ichigo wonders with a raised brow.

"I brought another one, because I knew you'd steal one," the tiny girl comments as she throws Ichigo's bag at her.

"I was talking about the heels. Do you really think those are appropriate for roaming a mass grave of accused witches?"

"If there's a sudden vampire attack, I can use the stilettos as a stake."

"… Yeah, I don't think so," the taller scoffs blandly. "Well, let's go."

The group of four heads out, running into Chad at the door. The brunette watches, yet doesn't make to join them. A group of four should be enough to take on the grounds, especially when one of them works there. He takes one step into the hotel, yet backtracks and follows. On second thought, Uryu and Orihime won't be of much help.

No bus will make the trip to Witch Haven, so they're on foot. The streets are busy, as they were the night they arrived, and they have to squeeze between random crowds of people once in a while. Neon lights have flickered to life about an hour or so ago, the sun still up although it's giving way to dusk. It seems as though a thousand eyes glimmer from the darkness of the forest, yet the group presses on.

At the path that leads up the hill, Orihime and Rukia step carefully near the small catacomb and tombstones. They seem even more worn today, and it brings Ichigo to a momentary stop. The catacomb isn't the type that hides bodies, but a memorial erected years later to remind others of the lives lost. At the top is an onyx angel… a fallen angel for those accused of dark arts they likely never touched. The orange head frowns and steps through a hole in the broken fence, standing closer to the worn stone.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Uryu frowns.

"There's a plaque here. It says 'paid for by Petronella Marston in memory of her ancestor, Hazelle Marston. Imprisoned a witch, died an angel'," she reads aloud. "How awful. To think that Mrs. Marston had so much faith in her ancestor and the women she was imprisoned with, that she would make this."

"You don't even know them," Orihime frowns. "Or do you? Are you related to someone on that wall?"

"Uh… I don't know really know," Ichigo admits sheepishly. "But Petronella Marston was the woman I talked to earlier today. She was very helpful and even gave me Hazelle Marston's diary! I told you about that, remember, Rukia?"

The other nods happily, waiting for Ichigo to return to them. Once she's back, they head further up the path. There's a rustle in the tall grasses near them and the Goth is reminded of the raven that darted past her. She's a good way ahead of her companions, so she comes to a halt just as a flock charges toward her. Ichigo doesn't move, closing her eyes and smiling minutely. Their feathers graze her face, arms, legs, and waist. They're so very close she can imagine herself flying amongst them. She can hear her friends panicking, thinking they're attempting to injure her. When they pass, Ichigo grins at them.

"They were just scared," she says with a chuckle. "They weren't trying to hurt me, just trying to get away."

"Don't do that!" Rukia shouts with a hand over her heart. "I nearly had a heart attack! This place is known for people disappearing, you know. What if the animals are a part of that? You could've vanished in a cloud of feathers or something!"

"I'm sorry; I'll try not to worry you again. Although… that would be awesome in my novel! Thanks, girl," Ichigo states with a smug smirk.

She turns to walk away, Rukia rushing forward and kicking. Though she misses Ichigo's backside, the intention is there. The taller girl laughs and races off, her best friend on her heels. Shuuhei is visibly worried, watching the two closely beside Chad. They turn on the path and hurry back toward them, running a circle around their friends. Rukia finally dives, tackling Ichigo to the ground. At that point, they're only a few steps to the gate.

Ichigo sobers up, pulling Rukia's dark locks as she stands up. She takes the lead, guiding the others along the fence and toward the spot she found the cabin. Tonight she's not going to the rundown structure, but further down the fence. Somewhere behind Witch Haven is the mass grave it got its name from.

They reach the end of the gate, Ichigo's eyes sweeping over the land on the other side. There are two areas the grave can be, one being within the gates. It doesn't seem to be there, Ichigo can't feel anything from the ground there, so it's the second place… within the forest behind it. It makes sense, this is a good reason for the forest being cursed or haunted as well. She grabs Rukia's hand and pulls her further along. Shuuhei is surprised his ex could sense inactivity so well. It took machines months to figure out nothing was there… and that was after it was dug up, or so he heard.

"You know, Ichigo," he starts. "You'd be a great asset to my employers. They're looking for a new psychic."

"I'm not a psychic," the orangette comments in confusion. "Besides, what happened to the last one? Did they quit?"

"Uh… no. They came to a rather horrific end, courtesy of the forest," the raven blushes. "I mean, I didn't want you to apply… it was just an observation."

Ichigo's attention is caught now, her eyes on her ex with an expectant edge. This is yet another bit of research for her to jot down. Another tragedy within the forest of Witch Haven! Shuuhei hesitates, as he knows he really shouldn't be speaking of such things. Then again, he's the one that brought it up.

"They went into the forest to locate a creature, one that's been haunting this place for a long time," he explains. "Their companions showed up to work the next day and found their mangled body on the doorstep of the asylum. It was a kick in the teeth to my employers, because the grounds are secured and this thing managed to sneak by all their cameras and guards to place their highest ranking psychic."

"Oh wow! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? How many more people were hurt while you were here?" she asks. "Never mind, tell me later! Right now I have to focus on the grave!"

Rukia opens her mouth to speak, yet Chad puts a hand over it. Ichigo closes her eyes spreading out her sixth sense and breathing calmly. Uryu is interested now, Orihime watching the bushes move about to the right. She squeaks quietly when eyes light up in the darkness, scooting closer to her boyfriend. The woman with strawberry blonde hair wants to speak up, yet everyone seems to be quiet for a reason. The eyes look toward Ichigo, staring for a long while before finally disappearing.

"This way," Ichigo states. "I felt something big just past those trees."

Orihime glances back toward the brush, the med student pulling her forward carefully. She's scared, it's easy to see, and he's not doing much better. He's tempted to tell the others he'll see them later and take her back to the hotel, but the forest is so close and he doesn't want to chance them getting harmed.

Ichigo parts the thick tree limbs and steps into a large clearing. Everything in this clearing is dead, the trees are bare on the side that faces it, and right before them stands the skeleton of the scaffold. The frame and a few boards litter the ground, the post that held the rope still standing tall as a reminder of their wrongful deaths.

"Here it is," the orange head breathes out. "The mass grave of witches."

"I've never seen it before," Shuuhei admits in awe. "It's so big!"

"How many people were killed here?" Rukia wonders. "This is… barbaric! Are you sure it's all the witches?"

"Some are from the plague that shut down the asylum," Ichigo informs. "But they're over there, I think. The plague didn't take nearly as many as the witch hunts did. There has to be over two-hundred bodies here, in the least. I never got to go through the records, but there had to be more than that."

They all gaze upon the area, the moonlight shining down on it. Unlike the rest of the forest, this place is untouched by the mist and perfectly visible. Ichigo takes the camera out of her bag, taking pictures of the area in excitement. She stands a bit closer, feeling the edge of the grave with her senses. A heavy feeling suddenly slams onto them, weighing them down at the shoulders with a grieving emotion tied to it. Their skin tingles with the touch of the supernatural forces within the grave site. Uryu and Orihime, unused to such feelings, retreat at the change. She huddles in his arms, suddenly understanding why he doesn't like to tag along.

"Holy shit," Ichigo calls over the howling wind that's picked up. "It's so strong my stomach is nauseous! How are you guys doing?"

"… I think I puked," Rukia mutters.

"Not on the grave, I hope! They'll take offense to that!"

"No… on Shuuhei's shirt."

Ichigo looks to her friend in amusement, his disgusted features masking the unsettled ones beneath. He gags at the sour smell, quickly shrugging out of his shirt. Ichigo can't help it, keeping an amused atmosphere around herself has always helped her counteract the veil of misery the spirits sometimes force on her.

"Whoo! Take it off, hot stuff!" she cheers.

"How can you think of stripping at a time like this!" Uryu shouts.

"I can't help it, he's attractive," Ichigo teases.

The wind howls louder, though there's not really a breeze to go with it. Ichigo looks to the ground curiously, kneeling and putting her ear to it. The sound is coming from the ground, not the air. A hand reaches from the soil, startling the orange head. She moves away from it, watching as spirits begin to rise. They moan and weep, blind to everything around them yet suffering together as a unit. The trees bend toward them, reaching to console and never able to touch. The ghosts that arrive gravitate closer to Ichigo, circling her as she watches unperturbed. She's used to this; this is familiar to her and comfortable.

Rukia stands with Shuuhei, the other at arm's length now that she's already ruined his shirt. The last thing he needs is her puking on his pants… that would give Ichigo _far_ too much satisfaction. Chad is behind them with the young couple. All of them are watching in a mixture of horror and disbelief, none having experienced anything this big before.

"Hello," Ichigo murmurs when a wisp of a woman stops before her. "Do you know where I can find Hazelle Marston?"

The ghosts part to reveal a thin woman down the way. She can't be older than nineteen, her long dark hair pulled into a tight bun and her green eyes filled with sorrow. She gazes upon Ichigo, drifting closer until she's right before her. She's not like Kain; he can take solid form and doesn't look transparent to others.

"Hazelle Marston?" Ichigo smiles. "I spoke with your descendant, Petronella Marston. I told her you were okay; I told her just what you asked me to. She's upset you still haven't found peace, so I'm going to do my best to help you move on."

"… I don't want to go away," she states in a distorted tone. "We will stay and punish those that hurt us! They deserve to feel what we felt!"

"Ah, I see. You've all been here so long, you've turned into poltergeists," the orangette muses. "Completely understandable, I assure you. Somewhere within this place, however, your soul still calls for help. I know, I heard it. But if this is what you want, far be it from me to stop you."

Hazelle Marston, the wrongfully accused witch, floats away from Ichigo. The others, however, get closer. They crowd around her, the orange haired woman doing her best not to step through them… that's considered impolite. She really doesn't want to ignore any of them, or give them the impression she means to, but they're seriously beginning to suffocate her with their sheer amount. She's beginning to shiver now, the cold of the grave laying upon her skin from the poltergeists. Ichigo's teeth are chattering and she needs to get away before her lips turn blue. She dances away, doing her best not to disturb their forms. They can all see the cloud of breath that leaves their lips from the cold, Rukia huddled near Shuuhei as Chad holds onto his remaining two friends.

"Come back here," Chad calls. "There are too many."

"They just want help," she argues. "No one ever comes back here…"

"For a reason," he states. "They've turned vengeful. You can't help them."

"Listen to him, Ichi!" Shuuhei shouts. "They've left many lying frozen to death on the ground. You need to back away from them!"

Ichigo knows they're right, but she doesn't feel threat from the spirits around her… just curiosity and a yearning for contact. She's perfectly capable of withstanding them if they meet her one at a time or in small groups. Such a mass of spirits is messing with her senses and overpowering her. She backs away slowly.

"Ichigo," one whispers in her ear.

"Ichigo, don't go," another calls in a wail.

"Help us, Ichigo, don't go!" they all begin chanting. "Don't go, we need you! Stay! Stay with us!"

Chad strides forward, lifting his friend over a shoulder. None of the spirits are willing to challenge the mountainous man, hesitating long enough for him to retreat with the orange head. She watches the ghosts reach for her, sadness in her eyes as they vanish behind tree limbs. Shuuhei and Rukia are behind her, Uryu and Orihime most likely in front. They're all worried, so is Ichigo… it isn't natural for ghosts to know a person's name. That only happens if they've come in contact with them before, usually while still alive.

* * *

I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have missed. I reread the chapter while converting it, but that doesn't mean I caught everything. I hope you all enjoyed the update and leave a review to help me make it better. I thank you all in advance for your help, it really does make a difference =) Now that I updated I don't really have much to say today. I'll get started on the stuff I wanted to do and hopefully I'll get to my fics =) Have a wonderful day! XD

Shiro: *scribbling on paper*

Ichi: *glances over his shoulder* What's that? It... kind of looks like Vae's house. =(

Shiro: *slaps hands over it quickly* I don' know what yer talkin' 'bout! I'm just drawin'... nothin' more... just drawn'...

Ichi: ... Okay. Whatever.

Grimm: *watches Ichi walk off* What _are_ you doing? =(

Shiro: Drawin' blueprints so we can steal Vae's laptop! XD

Grimm: Well... it's always good to have a plan. just be more careful when Ichi's around, we don't want him spazzing until _after_ we get it done. =3


	15. Chapter 14

****** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED PLEASE******

Okay everyone, THIS is the new chapter ^^; I hope you went back to read chapter 12, it might actually be important... I can't remember. Anyway, here's the promised extra chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm still working on finishing the outline, but I wrote up to chapter 19. I'll try not to post so soon, as I don't want to run out of chapters to post before I have a chance to write more on my fics ^^; I've seriously been slacking off. But at least I can admit it! XD

Shiro: Why don' Ichi let me off the hook when I say that?

Vae: Because he likes me more.

Shiro: But... I'm way cooler! D=

Vae: And I hold your fate in my hands daily!

Shiro: ... That's fuckin' cheatin'!

Vae: And? I did say daily, right? =(

Shiro: ... Long live the queen. *bows to Vae*

* * *

Chapter 14

Ichigo sighs and looks upon the early morning streets. She's alone, but only because she swore on her favorite outfit that she wouldn't go near the asylum. If she does, Rukia gets her attire. That's too much time and money spent for Ichigo to disobey her friends, so she's stuck in town. The orange head looks toward the sky; it's cloudy and the sun is nowhere to be seen. In the distance, over the waters, she makes out the sight of a shelf cloud. Light rumbles within it angrily, a warning to those in its path.

"Hm… an incoming storm," she murmurs to herself. "Looks like it'll be pretty bad. With the way the wind is blowing, though, it should pass us by. Well… hopefully. My luck hasn't been the best lately."

She sighs and heads into a clothing store. Unfortunately, the orange head has nothing better to do than shop. There's a young brunette stocking the shelves inside, humming happily to herself while she works. At the counter is a pretty attractive guy with black hair, he's reading a magazine and completely ignoring the door. He sort of reminds Ichigo of Kain, but with more piercings and a taste for tattoos… and less manners.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to _Cool Kat's_!" the girl greets. "I'm Avery! Just ask if you need any help, I'll be more than willing to assist you!"

"Oh… um… thanks," Ichigo says offhandedly.

She's never really interacted with many overly chipper people, especially this early in the morning. The brunette turns her full attention to Ichigo, studying her outfit with a critical eye of reddish brown. Today Ichigo not only dug through her bags, but also Shuuhei's. She has on dark skinny jeans and an off white tee shirt with a drum set in the bottom left corner, a heart on the drum. Her black boots reach just past her knees with a thick band buttoned across the front, her right forearm half covered by mismatching bracelets. Those were from her things. She borrowed a yellow and black checkered button up, which she wears open over her tee, and a leopard print fedora with a black band at the base from Shuuhei's… not that he knows that yet.

"Nice," Avery smirks. "I like it! Hey, have you heard about the Goth girl roaming around? I mean, there's more than one, but she's like a famous author or something."

"Really. What's she doing here? Vacation?" Ichigo smirks.

"No, that loon wants to research the asylum," the male scoffs.

The brunette turns to face him, a blush on her face. Ichigo knows she's shocked the other would be so callous in front of a customer. It's actually shocking he seems to be the manager. Ichigo seriously can't see him kissing a lot of ass to get his current position.

"That's not nice, Jasper!" Avery gasps. "She's a brilliant author…"

"Not if she won't take a hint and leave," Jasper mutters while turning a page lazily. "No one speaks about that place, it's cursed! If she goes near it, she'll be cursed too! She'll probably disappear the second she steps into the forest."

"That's not entirely true," Ichigo points out. "I went there twice already and I found my way out unscathed."

"… You… you're Ichigo Urahara?" the brunette gawks.

"As far as I know," the orangette smirks. "I'll be in the back, okay? I think I'll get a new outfit or two today! Maybe something older or colorful!"

She leaves the two clerks gawking at her. Ichigo really doesn't need any more clothes, but her research project is turning out to be more difficult than she had hoped. With everyone staying so tight-lipped, she'll be here longer than she originally planned. The orange head sighs as she stands before the shirts, picking one after another as she studies them.

Avery and Jasper watch Ichigo as she passes through the aisles a third time, still indecisive after about an hour. She usually takes forever to buy clothes; it's just a horrible habit to walk the place multiple times. The amber eyed woman likes to see everything she may have missed during the first sweep. Ichigo lifts up a tattered tee, shorn diagonally at the bottom and falling just below her breasts. It's stringy there and on the edge of the sleeves, which have been torn to just past the shoulder.

"Ooh," Ichigo murmurs. "Trashy… I like it!"

She grabs a black jean mini skirt to go with it. Her black mid-calf biker boots should go well with this outfit. Afterward, Ichigo heads toward another rack with a grin. She locates a belly shirt, tattered jeans, and tall gladiator sandals. She takes her new finds back to Jasper, setting them on the counter and giving him a pointed look. He says nothing as he rings her out, stormy blue eyes averted the whole while.

Outside the air is getting a bit chilled, though it's nothing Ichigo can't shake off. Without the sun shining down the cold is expected. She stretches and slings her bags over a shoulder, whistling to herself as she heads down the way. A few birds caw overhead, Ichigo watches them glide through air easily. There's no resistance for them to fight against, the wind completely dead, and her brow furrows at the sight.

The smell of pastries and pies tickles Ichigo's nose, immediately taking her attention away from the sky. She licks her lips and hurries toward the bakery, realizing it's close to lunch time. Although she knows she should probably grab something from a nearby fast food place, the smell of chocolate and sugar draws her like a bee to honey.

The sound of the bell ringing upon her entry is clear and melodic. It draws the attention of the woman inside, who seems to be alone within the small place. She has red hair pulled back in a bun, a few curls hanging down to frame her heart shaped face. Large green eyes take in Ichigo a moment, and then her crimson painted lips stretch in a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon, welcome to _Ruby's Bakery_! I'm Ruby, how may I help you?"

"I'm just looking right now," Ichigo states. "But I can assure you, I'll definitely be buying something!"

The redheaded woman grins widely, her emerald eyes shimmering like the gems they take the color of. Ichigo lets her eyes search the glass case, licking her lips at the sight of the food there. Pastries, cakes, donuts, and cupcakes... even some chocolate dipped cheesecake! After a short while, she decides to get a couple of the cheesecake slices. Ruby happily gets her a couple and Ichigo pays for them.

"Hey, Ruby... do you know anything about that asylum up there?"

"... Well... um... you see," the woman stammers. "That place is sort of a bad omen. People who talk about it disappear, you know."

"You mean, they disappear on the grounds?"

"No," the redhead whispers. "They disappear from their homes or on the streets, sometimes even their own businesses. There's only one person that hasn't and that's Petronella Marston, but we think it's only because she owns that property."

"... Are you serious?" Ichigo gasps. "I spoke with her, but she never mentioned that. How did it come to be in her possession, do you know?"

"It's been passed through her family since the witch hunts ended. No one wanted the land, because they thought it was cursed by those that died there. Her ancestors bought it really cheap and started working to clear their deceased member's name. Unfortunately, they never managed to get close enough to do so. Petronella has been trying her best to continue with their attempts, but the rest of her family has given up hope."

Ichigo frowns and nibbles on one of the cheesecakes, mulling over the new tidbit of information. Ruby doesn't seem like the type to lie, so what's going on with all these disappearances? Are people really coming up missing right here in town as well? The orangette sighs and heads toward the door, breathing in the cool air and glancing toward the overhead clouds. They're still few and far between, the worst of the incoming storm still hanging over the ocean, and she shrugs it off again.

The strip is filled with interesting shops and Ichigo takes her time walking through them. There are many tourist stores with knickknacks and clothes, a bunch of clothing stores, and a few antique shops. Ichigo loves the bakeries, though, and makes sure to visit them all. After leaving her third bakery, she notes the strange sensation of tingling upon her back. Someone is following her. She sighs and shakes her head, completely defeated at the now familiar feeling. For some reason, following her has become a favored pastime for many recently.

At first, she doesn't feel the need to confront the eyes upon her back. They hold a more curious touch to them, as opposed to the threatening or mischievous type. Ichigo brushes it off as a child that isn't used to seeing such a colorful person. She's always held a lot more patience for children than adults. She heads into a small gift shop, noting her stalker goes in as well. She's taking in some shirts with humorous sayings on them when she catches the first glimpse of her follower. Ichigo can't help but double take. This isn't a child, nor should they be surprised at seeing someone as colorful as her... they really don't have much room to judge.

"Are you kidding me?" the orange head murmurs. "Why the hell are they following me? Are they a shy fan or something?"

The first thing seen of this newcomer, is her raven hair cut into a bob. It hangs just passed her chin, strands hanging in the woman's face for bangs. Her skin is porcelain, like a doll, and Ichigo manages to catch a glimpse of mismatched irises framed by hot pink eyelashes. The first thought Ichigo has, is that those lashes... are _awesome_! She contemplates doing something similar before reminding herself this could be a deranged stalker fan.

Ichigo carefully studies how the woman moves as she roams the store, eventually herding the other to get closer little by little. She can make out the woman's pink and navy belly top. It's mostly pink edged with the navy, but across the front are tears that show the navy material underneath. It has only one thick shoulder strap on the left, but a very thin one on the right to help hold it up. On her upper right arm is a ribbon of dark blue, wrapped around and tied, and a fingerless pink glove is on that hand. On the left forearm is a strange band, the middle covers the top of her forearm and the top and bottom sections wrap around to hold it there.

"Well... a Raver," Ichigo smirks. "Didn't think I'd see one of those out here. I wonder where she shops? I could use a new Rave outfit."

The orange haired author nimbly moves around the racks, watching from the corner of her eye as the strange woman gets closer without noticing. Her skirt is tight around her hips, pink, and the ruffles that hang loosely at the end are dark blue. It's length stops around mid-thigh, continued on along her legs are navy fishnet stockings. Around her feet, however, are fuzzy boot-covers in pink that Ichigo can't help but contain a squeal about. Around the top is a long navy ribbon tied to hang along the sides.

"Oh my god!" the orangette gasps. "Where did you get those? They're absolutely _adorable_!"

The woman inhales sharply and blushes, moving away a moment before thinking better of it. Now that she's been caught, she allows her usual attitude to surface. It's cautious, but covered with a layer of slight arrogant hostility as a defense. Ichigo raises a single vibrant brow at the change. Obviously, they're not a fan of her work. Either that, or they're upset they were made so easily. She stays a good distance from the tall orange head, wary of getting within arm's length, and looks Ichigo over curiously though she attempts to hide that with a scowl. Ichigo smirks in humor.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asks in exasperation. "You're like... the fourth or fifth person to follow me since before I arrived here. It's getting a bit irritating... and I'm _used_ to being followed!"

"... You're not so great," the woman murmurs. "I don't see what the hell is so important about a nobody like you."

Ichigo can admit, for only a second before denying, that her jaw drops at the statement. She's so flabbergasted at the rude comment from someone she's never met before, she simply finds herself speechless. The orange head only lets her jaw hang for a few seconds before her amber orbs are alight with her temper. She growls in fury, advancing on the woman and darting a hand forward. They're in the back, near a hall that leads into some changing rooms, so no one can see them. Ichigo pushes her stalker into the nearest changing room, her slender fingers wrapped around the dark haired female's throat. She easily lifts the other off the ground, sliding her up the smooth wall behind her. Her amber eyes are practically glowing with her rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are judging me?" she spits out. "You don't have the first fucking clue about me, so don't assume you do!"

The woman smirks. Ichigo is once more thrown off, yet doesn't show it... nor does she loosen her grip. This female is obviously different from the norm, as anyone in their mind would be panicking in this situation. The arrogance never leaves the blue and brown eyes, the pupil elongated like a cat's. Ichigo wasn't close enough to see this before, yet she has a perfect view now. Especially since they're nose to nose. She drops the other, backing away cautiously as the woman before her brushes off her skirt.

"You're really very strong, do you know?" the other states conversationally. "I didn't think you'd be able to do that. I mean, you look so petite and weak. Your temper is something else, I can see your bloodline in your eyes when you get pissed. You're just like _him_."

"Just like _who_?" Ichigo frowns. "Who the hell are you? What do you want with me? Do you know that freaky woman from the airport?"

"You have a lot of questions, but I've heard that authors like to question things. I just didn't think you would be like that... You sound like _them_. I don't like _them_. If it weren't for your bloodline, I'd beat the shit out of you for that," she growls dangerously. "Just keep that in mind. I can tolerate you, but only because of _him_. If we meet again, you can call me Apache. If I were you, I'd work on holding my tongue. Others won't tolerate you sounding like _them_ like I do."

"I don't care who has a problem with me! Let them have it!" Ichigo snaps. "If they try anything, I'll kick their asses! I'm not shy when it comes to throwing a punch! Now you tell your friends, or whoever they are, to leave me the hell alone! I'm sick of the feeling of eyes on me! The random change of the feeling is setting me on edge and making me sick!"

Apache appears shocked at the outburst, yet after a moment a large grin spreads upon her lips. Apparently, this is a response she wasn't expecting... but appreciates nonetheless. Ichigo doesn't care anymore; she's getting increasingly frustrated with all this unwanted attention.

"I see why you're needed," Apache smirks slyly. "It's too bad you're so clueless, or you might actually be of use."

Ichigo snarls, pulling back her fist and swinging. Her target vanishes in a cloud of blue and glitter, the orangette's fist landing on the wall. She doesn't register any pain, only fury. It takes a lot to hurt her, so short of getting hit by a car she's never had any problems with pain. When she was younger, it was different. The mere sight of a scratch, cut, or drop of blood and she'd run to her father crying. It didn't hurt; she just felt the oddest sensation of sadness... like she's seen something like that before on a huge scale.

"Don't let me see you again," she grumbles. "Or I won't miss you a second time."

She storms out of the changing room, ignoring the questions from the cashier, and throws open the exit. The bell rings in protest. There's a chill upon the air now, yet Ichigo barely feels it. She needs a distraction, something to get her mind off her anger so it has a chance to cool down. If it doesn't do so soon... someone will get hurt and she'll likely go to jail.

"That's right!" she states suddenly. "I wanted to get some files from that cabin! I know I promised not to go without the others, but... well, it's just the cabin. There won't be any danger, I'm sure of it! I'll just... kiss my outfit goodbye when I get back."

She sighs in relent, knowing this was inevitable. Rukia likely knew the same, which was why she made the demand in the first place. Ichigo pouts as she walks down the street, arms over her chest as she contemplates how to get in and out of the hotel without notice. Her friends never told her what they would be doing today, it's likely one will be stationed at the hotel pool in case she returns. They know her so well, sometimes Ichigo thinks she needs to find a new group to train.

The hotel isn't far from where she was, so her walk is brief for the most part. The clouds overhead are still white, if not off white. She still has not worry for a storm, it seems to be passing the small town by a large stretch. If they get anything, it'll likely only be a light shower.

Within the lobby, Ichigo catches the young man behind the counter at perfect attention. She wouldn't put it past Rukia to pay him to watch for the mischievous author. Ichigo growls lightly, looking about for some sort of distraction. Her prayers are answered when a pretentious looking woman, dressed in all the finest and covered in expensive jewelry, heads over on a mission. Ichigo grins widely when she starts cussing out the young man, the look on his face mimicking that of a deer in the headlights of a semi. She sneaks passed quickly.

Upstairs the room is empty, save for a short note written by Orihime. She's the more thoughtful one, the only one Ichigo hasn't trained to perfection. Had she known the orangette better, she never would've left a note telling Ichigo where everyone is. Now the orangette can plan her route to avoid them all!

"Orihime, you're a doll," Ichigo murmurs with a huge grin.

She places her bags in the closet and grabs her duffel, heading out immediately. She would've changed, but she's already wearing jeans. They should be easy to move in just in case she needs to make a mad dash through the forest. You never know what carnivorous animals might call it home.

The orange head feet take her toward the asylum easily, never shying away from the path she's set. Ichigo isn't afraid of curses or ghosts, she's dealt with them all her life. She balances on the fence that's been placed along the forest, playfully twirling around one post before finally jumping off. The long dirt path to Witch Haven is just a few steps away.

She stops halfway up the path to appreciate the memorial once more, smiling fondly at Petronella's attempts. It's sweet of her to place this for those lost souls. She's really probably the only person left to feel for them. The thought saddens Ichigo, the amber eyed woman trying to brush it off the moment she recognizes it. It isn't healthy for someone to hold the emotions of the world on their shoulders, something she used to do when she was little. Kisuke had to teach her how to take them in stride... only focus on those in your immediate area. Right now, she's at the asylum and she should focus on the emotions twisting about this forsaken land.

"Hmm... This place has changed," Ichigo frowns. "Not visually, or physically... but emotionally. Somewhere within these grounds, hope has begun to surface. I wonder why and what caused it."

Continuing to mull on that subject, Ichigo follows the fence between the grounds and the forest. When she comes to the end, she heads in the direction she found the cabin. The mist doesn't fool her, nor does it try. That along has her wondering what's going on. Normally fog created by spirits is used to play with a person's mind or misdirect them. Ichigo sighs and shakes her head, realizing this place has more mystery about it than she had been expecting. Not that the orange head minds, this is making for awesome research!

"I suppose I should say thanks for not messing with me," Ichigo comments toward the fog. "I appreciate it, since I'm not supposed to be here in the first place."

The fog grows warm around her skin, telling her the spirits causing this mess heard her. After the assurance her breath isn't wasted, Ichigo heads into the old cabin. She immediately stops in her tracks... someone was in here. Her amber eyes roam the area in a quick sweep, her lips twisted in a light frown. It isn't anything big, just a feeling and the lack of dust upon the room. Whoever was here cleaned the place rather well. Even the bed is sort of made, although the blanket is ruffled as though someone was laying atop it.

"How odd."

Ichigo kicks the rug aside and pulls the trapdoor open. She returns outside and pulls the rope from her bag, kneeling to tie it around the tree. Her eyes drop to the dirt, surprised to see the worms crawling from the ground. Ichigo sighs and finishes the knot, heading inside as she pulls out her flashlight. The rope is dropped down the opening, the orangette climbing down without a second thought.

The room is still spattered with smears of blood, the old papers still spread atop the table. Nothing in this room has been disturbed. Ichigo heads over to a file cabinet and pulls it open. It's made of wood, slightly rotted, but opens easy enough. The papers inside are crisp, dried out, and faded. Ichigo pulls a few files out, heading toward the table to look them over. As she passes the door she had discovered before, she notes the lock is scratched up. An amateur was trying to pick the lock. For a moment, she wonders what they could've been looking for.

She sits down and begins to skim through the papers by the beam of her flashlight. To her delight, she manged to pick up a file on separate inmates. It tells all about each one. Ichigo flips through them, reading the reasons for imprisonment. The warden was a meticulous man, not simply writing 'witchcraft'. He placed the exact reason they were accused of such a thing.

"Hmm... surviving a barn fire, brewing potions, seducing married men," Ichigo reads. "Adultery was a sin back then, right? Man, these reasons are so damn petty! If I were alive then, I'd have been imprisoned for the way I dress... That's a scary thought."

Ichigo shifts her flashlight to get a better hold, noting a crease in the front of the desk. It shouldn't be there. A closer inspection reveals a hidden drawer and Ichigo can feel her excitement build. She grabs her light and circles the desk carefully, her eyes studying every detail for the latch. When she fails to locate it, Ichigo checks beneath the desk. She ends up finding it on the foot of the table, the one on the left from the chair. She steps on it and the drawer pops open.

"Finally! That took forever," the orange head growls. "Those mystery movies make it look so damn easy!"

Ichigo grabs the papers from the drawer and sits back down. She immediately realizes these papers are newer. The ink is bold and the sheet is definitely not parchment like the warden's files. They look like they belong to the asylum, yet there aren't many markings that would support that theory. Ichigo flips through them, her jaw dropping at the government insignia in the corner of a sheet.

"What the hell is this?" she murmurs in shock. "I heard the government uses this building, but... these papers are still speaking of prisoners."

She reads over the first paragraph of the top page. The person in question is being referred to as a 'subject' more often than a prisoner. It would seem they go through extensive testing, even being thrown into a room heated to over a hundred degrees for hours on end. Ichigo hisses in anger, unable to comprehend why people could be this cruel to one another. Then again, if these 'subjects' were taken from a prison... more power to their captors.

"Hmm, this is interesting," she mumbles to herself. "Subject six, feline, ocelot. Captured last, difficult target. Highly aggressive, do not approach alone. Size is far larger than the norm, eyes hold intellect no animal should, facial features mimic humans around it. Reports indicate subject set traps for its hunters during attempted capture. Eluded capture for over ten years."

Ichigo whistles at that, impressed with this creature's tenacity. Though she's curious why the government would find it so vital to catch a single cat. A booming of thunder draws her from her research; the storm must have taken a u-turn. Ichigo sighs and packs away the government files and the one from the warden's stash, thanking Shuuhei for insisting she waterproof her duffel. She climbs the rope and pulls it up from the trapdoor, shutting it afterward. Ichigo starts winding her rope up as she heads to the door, stopping suddenly when a flash of lightening reveals a form standing outside the cabin. The rain is coming down heavily already, the sheet obscuring the orangette's view almost as well as the fog.

As much as any normal person would feel panic and terror, Ichigo can only feel curiosity. It's wrapped in a good caution of wariness, but it's still there. The person before her is six foot two with lightly bronzed skin from a life outdoors and sex-messed sky blue locks… however there's something about him that has Ichigo tingling with the sensation of the supernatural. She steps over and gives him a wide berth. He never moves, not a single inch, and his glowing blue eyes stay pinned to her with a gaze so intense that has her shivering.

Ichigo takes her chances at the lack of response, drawing nearer with every painstakingly slow second. The rain has drenched her quickly, chilling her skin with its frigid temperature. She ignores it; it's far too akin to the chill of a ghost for her to notice. About two arm's lengths from the man, he lets out a quiet growl in warning. Ichigo stops in surprise, not expecting such a sound that perfectly mimics an animal. She blinks as she collects her thoughts, studying the man before her carefully. His blue eyes are large and luminescent within the scattered moonlight, framed by teal that trails from the corners of his eyes… the markings on the eyes those of a jaguar. Ichigo withholds the snort of humor that so desperately wants to sound. After all, she doesn't have much room to talk.

"… So… What's your name?" she questions over the rain. "Why are you out here? I love those tattoos around your eyes. There's no way that's eyeliner, it would run with this storm. Did it hurt when you got them? Are you even listening to me? Geez… so anti-social. What the hell are you doing here if you didn't want to talk? Oh, I know! Living as the cat you stole those markings from, right?"

She snickers at the joke, yet notes the male rolls his eyes at her. Though it sets off her temper, Ichigo has had a lot of practice controlling her anger. Not that she does so well, she's just had practice. With a hum, Ichigo scoots closer. The man immediately gets aggressive, swinging at her with a tight fist. The wind from the motion sends splashes of rainwater into her face it's so close. Ichigo sucks in a sharp breath and leans back, tripping on her own feet and toppling onto her backside in the mud. She swears she can hear a snicker from the man. The orange head knows he wasn't really trying to harm her, though, there's no way he could've missed unless it was on purpose.

"Okay, very funny," she bristles. "Never mind that this outfit could've coast me a mint, just knock me into the mud. It's all good as long as you're amused."

The man stares at her in a smug manner, lifting his chin just a bit as he lets a mean feral grin break out. The water drips from his long white tank top, his skin peeking through the holes littered throughout the cloth. His jeans are faded and worn, holes torn along them as well. Ichigo's shocked they're still holding together. He's barefoot, which is odd to the curious female. She's not used to seeing people run about without shoes on. His feet are caked with mud, as are the bottoms of his pant legs, yet he doesn't seem to register it at all. It's almost as though it's completely normal for him.

"Look, Buddy," she sighs. "I don't have time to play with you. Either you're here for something or I'm on my way, all right? I'm sure you like being wet just as much as me, so we should both get out of the rain."

The blue haired man stares at her evenly, and then starts walking. He saunters up to the warden's cabin, lifting a hand to push the door open, and then glances back at the woman invading its territory. Ichigo raises a thin brow as the man nods his head sideways toward the cabin, a movement she's used on countless occasions with her friends. He's inviting her inside.

Ichigo contemplates taking up the offer. Her friends might freak if she's missing during this storm, yet they'll be happier if she's within a good shelter as opposed to wandering about in it. Thunder booms overhead, loud enough to slam her heart against her ribcage, and lightening paints the sky in a jagged tear. Ichigo knows this is just the beginning, so she warily walks toward the man she's still to meet. Before she can step any closer, however, her attention is drawn elsewhere.

"What's that sound?" she wonders more to herself.

From the corner of her eye, she can see the venomous glare the man sends toward the asylum. A louder growl is torn from his throat, his narrowed eyes filled with a bitterness Ichigo has never seen before… it's almost murderous. He slowly backs further into the building, crouching down like a feral cat ready to take off. Though seeing him this way unnerves Ichigo, it also piques her interest. Instead of entering the cabin, Ichigo turns toward the noises she can barely hear over the howling winds. The man watches, looking between Ichigo and the noises he seems to despise. After a moment, he steps forward and reaches for the orange head. Ichigo glances at him curiously, yet a flash of light that has nothing to do with the lightening stills him. He retreats into the cabin, leaving the door open in case the strange woman decides to follow... she doesn't.

Ichigo moves through the forest gracefully, the mud doing nothing to slow her down and the rain doing little more than drenching her. The man from before sticks in her mind like an annoying song, the mystery he provides enough to draw in her inquisitive nature. She brushes it off for the moment, the sudden chill turning water to frost upon the trees diverting her attention. She's near the mass grave. Before Ichigo jumps headlong into the spirits that seem so fond of her, she lingers along the tree line. Her eyes shimmer in the darkness as she surveys the area.

"Fight them off!" a voice shouts.

"How? They're ghosts!"

"Hurry, we need to get that psychic out of here! They're freezing her to death!"

Ichigo glances toward the larger group of spirits, gasping at the sight of a woman shivering uncontrollably. The blonde's lips are blue from the cold, the storm doing absolutely nothing to help her. The orange haired woman sighs and shakes her head, disappointed in the stupidity of people. The men have machinery that measures the level of supernatural activity, but they also carry long sticks she knows to be like cattle prods. Just like Ichigo saw in her dreams. Their white coats blend well with the ghosts, she almost would have mistaken them if they weren't so solid.

"I can't get to her! There are just too many!"

Ichigo takes pity on the psychic, storing her bag in the hollow of a tree beside her. After she's positive it won't be found, the orangette steps from the trees and holds her fingers to her lips. She gives a shrill whistle that stills those in the clearing.

"Now is that any way to ask for assistance?" Ichigo scolds the spirits. "I'm disappointed in you... _all_ of you! Shame on the lot of you for treating a psychic in such a manner! How can she assist you if she's dead?"

The ghosts hover a moment, and then hang their heads. They sway above the ground, slowly dispersing and heading in Ichigo's direction. The disappointment in her eyes is palpable upon the shoulders of those departed. They moan in misery, drifting closer to the woman that seems to control them effortlessly. A bolt of lightning tears through the stormy sky, ripping through the tree behind Ichigo and severing a heavy branch. She gasps and looks up; bring her arms to cover her head as she's struck down. The world around her blurs, the sounds becoming garbled as unconsciousness tightens its grip on Ichigo's mind. The last thing she hears are the grief stricken shrieks of the ghosts, all of them voicing their worry over the orange haired female.

* * *

There we have it! One new chapter to keep you moving forward in the story! I really appreciate the reviews I get that help me make my story better =) I can't tell you how much I do so. As for those that just like to mention how you liked it, I really appreciate those as well. If I go by those, this book might actually be a good seller =) For everyone wondering why I've slowed my posting... It's because my best friend got my addicted to Supernatural and I've been watching that instead of writing ^^; Blame her.

Grimm: Supernatural? Seriously? What a fucking stupid show. Who watches that, anyway?

Ichi & Shiro: *look around innocently*

Grimm: ... You're not serious. =(

Ichi: What? It's a great show! D=

Shiro: Do ya know how many people die in that show? It's fuckin' awesome! XD

Grimm: You guys _live_ supernatural shit _every fucking day_! Why do you have to _watch_ it?

Ichi: *blushes*

Shiro: Blood ain't the only thing worth lookin' at in it ;p

Grimm: ... They're not real, you know. -.-

Ichi: But there's a real guy somewhere that looks exactly like them! XD

Shiro: I can' wait ta find 'em! ;p

Grimm: *shakes head* Sometimes I wonder which is the beta. =(


	16. Chapter 15

****** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE******

Sorry it's been a while ^^; I didn't mean to forget to update. You'll be happy to know Asylum is going to be a series... at least that's the plan. I managed to get to chapter 33 done on the outline as well! I think it's turning out fairly well. I have to go back and attempt to use less detail on the outfits =( I just like them so much I want to put a clear pic in people's heads T^T For those of you reading Zodiac, I have to go back and change the chapters... I'm adding mission chapters every third chapter I think. That was a last minute thing, so I hope I can make it work =) Other than that, there isn't much going on here. I'm on season 2 of Supernatural! I stayed up until 3 last night watching it ^^; I ended on the episode called 'Playthings', where that woman's sister was haunting the house and wanted to kill the daughter living there so she wouldn't be alone. I just love that show. I'm waiting to see which episode they meet Loki in! XD

Shiro: Loki's got nothin' on me. =D

Ichi: ... I'm not even going there.

Shiro: What? I should a been given his title! I'm way more mischievous than 'im!

Grimm: Shiro, you're way more bloodthirsty as well.

Shiro: ... Hade's got nothin' on me! XD

Ichi: ... At least he has a good outlook on himself. *sighs*

* * *

Chapter 15

The first thing Ichigo notices is that her whole body aches. At first she wonders if she was hit by a car, yet remembers she was within the mass grave site. With a groan, she opens a single amber eye and looks around her. She expects to see trees, to shiver from the cold and soggy clothing, but all she sees is white.

"Oh shit," she mutters. "I've died and gone to heaven! Wait... how the hell did I get here? I haven't been anything _close_ to an angel... hmm... maybe their list isn't as strict as people say..."

A movement outside the door pulls her from her musings. As her mind clears, she recognizes the area as a hospital room. She's lying in a slightly uncomfortable cot with cotton blankets draped over her, a fluffed pillow is behind her head, and she's wearing a gown that ties in the back. Ichigo's eyes go wide at that, immediately questioning who changed her clothes. The door opens and a slutty looking woman walks in. Her hair is strawberry blonde, her bangs framing her face and the length twisted into a hairgrip at the back.

"Good afternoon, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto," the woman sighs out. "I'm the medic here. I must say, I don't appreciate you making more work for me. I have enough with injuries and hypothermia thanks to those ghosts, but now I have to deal with an idiot girl roaming a cursed forest during a terrible storm? Where is your brain at!"

"... Who changed my clothes," Ichigo asks with a glare.

"I had expected a more intelligent question as your first, but obviously I was hoping for too much," the harsh medic grumbles. "You're not even curious as to where you are? What happened after you were knocked out? Just 'who changed my clothes'?"

"I'm far from stupid, lady," the orange head scoffs. "I was in the middle of a mass grave when I was knocked out. The ghosts sounded awfully upset about it, so I can only imagine they were less than happy after I was out. Those present were likely attacked as they tried to get them to help, which would have me assume I'm in the asylum or the government facility rumored to be around it, which would mean you work for them. The only thing I want to know is who changed my damn clothes! Is that so difficult to answer?"

Rangiku stands in surprise at Ichigo's outburst, giving the other a chance to take her in. she's about five foot six, wearing a lab coat with a few writing instruments in the left breast pocket, and her lips are painted in a bright red that just screams 'hooker'. She has on a red tube top and a black miniskirt, her boots knee high stilettos. Ichigo shakes her head mentally, wondering if she was only hired to give the men something to leer at. With her attitude, however, that's highly unlikely. Ice blue eyes glower at her unruly patient before Ragiku answers.

"A man that claimed to have known you," she waves off. "He insisted you catch cold easily and demanded to be allowed to change you into a hospital gown. He took your clothes to be dried."

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Ichigo shrieks. "You just let some random guy strip me down just because he claimed to have known me! Are you _insane_?"

"He's one of our most trustworthy employees."

"He's a _guy_!"

Rangiku rolls her eyes, obviously uncaring either way. Ichigo bites her tongue although she yearns to chew off this woman's head, reminding herself that she's not even supposed to be here. She suddenly realizes she forgot to call her father last night, though she's been very good at keeping her promise, and mentally screams in panic.

"I need to borrow a phone," she says immediately. "I have to call my dad or he's gonna send out every military group he can think of to drag me home!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine..."

"_Now_!" Ichigo screams. "I can't risk getting taken back home yet! My research isn't finished!"

Rangiku hisses under her breath, cursing her patient as she pulls her cellphone from her pocket. Ichigo dials her father's number at once, listening to the phone ring before it's answered. At first her father's voice is cautious and a little fearful, something she isn't expecting.

"Hey, dad," she comments. "Sorry I missed my call last night, I got stuck in a really bad thunderstorm."

"Butterfly, why are you calling from this number?"

"Oh, a tree branch fell on me in the forest and knocked me out," she comments sheepishly. "Some people from the asylum took me to their hospital until I woke up. This woman, Rangiku..? I think she's the devil's mistress... she certainly looks like it."

She had dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, but Rangiku still sends her a venomous scowl. Ichigo ignores it, secretly smug about the reaction. The name seems to draw Kisuke's curiosity, yet there's still that underlying panic in his tone.

"You'll be leaving at once, right?" he asks firmly.

"Of course, I can't get any work done from in here," the orange head scoffs. "Besides, this lady is less than reasonable company. I don't know where I'm at exactly but..."

"You're beneath the asylum," Kisuke interrupts. "The government facility was built underground, so containing subjects would be easier for those that work there. Plus, no one can bother what they can't see."

"Okay, don't worry," Ichigo smiles. "I'll be fine, you know. I'm a big girl and I'm rather tough. Besides, Shuuhei and Renji are with me. They won't let anything happen to me... well... Shuuhei won't. I'm not too sure about Renji, I think he has it out for me."

Kisuke chuckles at that, trying his best to give his daughter the benefit of the doubt. She knows it's hard for him. Whatever transpired here scarred him badly, set a blame upon his shoulders no one should have to carry. It's obvious to Ichigo that he's afraid the same thing will happen to her that happened to his love, Yorouchi. If that's the case, he'll blame himself yet again and it isn't likely he'll pull through with the added weight. Ichigo frowns as she says her farewell, handing the phone back to Rangiku.

"Thank you."

"... You're welcome. I have a few questions for you," she starts.

"Just one more from me," Ichigo sighs. "How is that blonde woman? The psychic? She had blue lips when I last saw her."

"She's fine. Sleeping it off right now, but much warmer. That was my first question... Why did those spirits listen to you?"

Ichigo looks at the medic strangely at first. It's just so normal for her to speak with the supernatural, sometimes the orange haird woman can't understand why others find it difficult. She reminds herself that not everyone has the right touch. Rangiku watches her expectantly, patiently awaiting the answer to her question.

"... Oh, um... You just have to know how to deal with them," Ichigo tries to explain. "It's nothing something you can explain, you can either do it or you can't. It's like painting a masterpiece or writing poetry. Some people are naturals and others just can't seem to get the knack."

Rangiku nods in thought on that, pulling a chair over and sitting down. She sets her clipboard on her lap, pulling a pen from her hair and tapping it against her chin a couple times. Ichigo sighs inwardly and waits for the rest of the questions. To her surprise, however, Rangiku goes into doctor mode.

"Just to get the formalities out of the way," she sighs. "Last night you were struck by a falling branch and knocked out. One of the guards carried you back after the spirits became agitated with the thought of them leaving you behind, though none of us can reason why..."

"They were left behind in life," Ichigo states. "It stands to reason they wouldn't like the thought of another treated as they were."

"... Yes, I suppose that's true. Anyway, you were brought into our facility and placed into my care. I checked you over and found nothing more than a few cuts and bruises on your head and back, which is amazing. You must have a lot of luck to get nothing more from that blow. You're free to go as soon as your clothes are brought back."

"Thank you, Dr. Matsumoto," the orange head smiles.

"Now that that's out of the way... what were you doing in the cursed forest? Aren't you afraid of all the rumors?"

Ichigo snorts in humor at the inquiry, her expression telling Rangiku all she needs to know. Ichigo isn't afraid of the rumors, probably went in just to confirm them. The woman has a distaste for adventure seekers, so the glare sent Ichigo's way is understandable.

"I'm here to do research," Ichigo sighs out. "The whole reason for coming here was to investigate the rumors of the asylum's haunting. I'm not here to cause trouble or anything, I'm just curious. I'm not looking to make a name for myself or get killed, I just need to research for my next novel. That's all. This isn't my first haunting search and I'll be damned if it's my last. I was doing just fine until I decided to help your psychic."

"Novel? Why didn't you take a guide?" Rangiku accuses.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see any brochures for a haunted forest tour," Ichigo scoffs. "My guides were busy today. I wasn't supposed to come back to the asylum, but I figured if I only went as far as the forest then they couldn't whine about it."

Rangiku nods and stands from her seat. It seems like perfect timing, as that's the moment a knock sounds at the door. The medic answers the persistent knocking and a redhead stumbles into the room with a small shopping bag.

"Renji!" Ichigo grins. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I brought you a change of clothes," he says as he holds up the bag. "Shuuhei took a night shift last night to gather information for you on the inside, he's the one that carried you here. When he got back he told us what happened, he was _so_ scared you were hurt! That's not cool, Ichigo. You _know_ how attached he is to you!"

"Yeah, I should really watch looking to the heavens and saying 'yes, God, strike down this tree limb so I might be killed in front of my ex-boyfriend'," Ichigo snorts with a roll of her eyes.

"No need to be sarcastic," Renji snaps. "Here. Shuuhei would've brought something for you himself, but he took a nap while your stuff was drying and he's dead to the world. We tried waking him. He was awake for so long yesterday... it just wasn't happening."

"That's fine, he needs to rest," Ichigo smiles. "I'll only be a moment and you can lead me out of here, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

He steps out of the room and Rangiku stands by the door. Ichigo sends her a quizzical glance, yet realizes she must want to check over the bruises and cuts. She gets herself onto her feet and undoes the gown, letting it fall to the floor. She stills and allows the medic to look her over, thankful Shuuhei left her black bra and panties in place.

"Hmm... the bruising is starting to show," Rangiku hums. "The cuts aren't showing sign of infection... You'll heal nicely."

"Thank you," Ichigo states once more as she reaches for the bag.

"You know... you look very familiar to me. Do you have any family around here?"

"No, I'm an only child and all I have is my father. We don't live around here."

Ichigo pulls her clothes from the bag and grins. Renji brought her a panda outfit. She pulls on the short black dress, zipping it up the front. There's a white diamond patch on the torso and black fur on the bottom. The sleeves are long and have thumb holes, heart shapes on the palms to create a paw mark. The hood has eyes, a nose, and large ears to finish the panda look and her heels are black sandals.

"I'm done!" she calls. "Thanks for the nice pick!"

"Don't thank me," Renji comments as he opens the door again. "Rukia picked it out. By the way, she said the forest may not count, but the accident doesn't get you off the hook for coming to the asylum. She still gets your outfit and she expects you to hand it over with a pleading look, on your knees, _begging_ for her forgiveness."

"... Of course," Ichigo sulks. "She _would_ say that."

"Why don't you give the author a tour while she's here?" Rangiku comments. "Maybe it'll keep her out of trouble for a bit. I have other patients to get to, I'll leave her in your capable hands."

"Yes, mam," Renji says.

He stands outside the door at attention, allowing the medic to pass him by. Ichigo snickers at the woman's attempt to draw his gaze, her hips swaying temptingly as Renji's eyes stay stuck to the ceiling. She has no doubt he wouldn't be looking even if she were absent, Renji's been very serious with Rukia and he would never do anything to hurt her. Not even something as little as looking over other women. Ichigo pats him on the shoulder, letting him know the medic has turned a corner.

"Man, she's incorrigible," he mutters. "She may look like an easy target, but she's picky about who she plays with. She's been trying to tempt me since she heard I got a girlfriend. The news upgraded me to her favorite type of man... a taken one."

Ichigo laughs at him, loving the blush on his face. Renji rolls his eyes and holds out an arm which she gladly wraps her own around. Arm in arm the two head down the hallway of the sterile facility. Bleach and cleaning products assault Ichigo's nose, her eyes beginning to water with the intermingling scents, and she wonders how her makeup stood up to the rain.

"Uh… Renji?" she questions. "How does my makeup look?"

"… Oh god, _that's_ what was wrong with you?" he says in feigned shock. "I had a little trouble recognizing you without the layers of makeup! Shuuhei did a good job cleaning it all off."

"Shut up, you ass!" Ichigo mutters with a slight smirk.

The redhead snickers and pulls his arm from hers to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her close like he would Rukia. They pass a few people that give them strange looks, likely because Ichigo pulled the hood over her head. Either that or it's just that odd to see Renji being friendly with a woman around here.

"So, the government facility has many sections that all specialize in something different," Renji explains. "There's the section built within the asylum that studies activity in the building. The rest is built underground, but stretches all over the grounds. This part is near the entrance; the door to access it is hidden and locked by electronic keypads. This place is pretty much everything we need to live here; hospital, kitchen, showers, living areas… that sort of thing. We also keep a lot of supplies here."

"Interesting," Ichigo murmurs. "What do the people here specialize in?"

"Mostly paperwork," Renji grins. "Closer to Witch Haven is the laboratory section, that's also where the subjects are kept. There are two types of workers there. There are those that conduct experiments on the subjects, or those that are considered their caretakers. The caretakers only observe and care for them, nothing more. By the mass grave is another section, they study the gravesite. They measure activity there and attempt to make contact with the spirits. That's mostly where the psychics are needed, but they used to have one in the lab section as well."

Ichigo nods and gazes at the open doors they pass. A group of people are sitting at a large cafeteria table through one, each with a tray of food before them. They seem happy and chatty although they have such dreary jobs. Ichigo, for one, would love to work in a place like this. Fortunately, her work as an author will always be her first love. Her body stills all of a sudden, a shiver wracking her body as her vision blurs. This doesn't happen often, the last time was on a research project… she had stepped into a battle zone from eons past. Just as then, she can see the people that used to work here. Their transparent bodies are trapped in their last day of work, continuing their job without the knowledge of their deaths.

"Renji… does anything take measurements within the facilities?" she wonders.

"No, I don't think so… Why?"

"I can see them."

He stares at his friend in surprise, watching her face carefully. Her eyes are blank, like she's looking straight through him. Renji remembers when Ichigo did this before, she practically lives the happenings from long past. Either that or she was messing with him, which worked wonders when she started screaming instructions like a civil war officer. She even mimicked aiming her musket at him.

"Please tell me you're not going to aim an imaginary weapon at me," he breathes out nervously.

"No, but that was fucking hilarious last time I did it," Ichigo laughs. "Everyone is just going about their day. There are two heading into the cafeteria, a small group is walking down the hall in that direction, and… wait… the loudspeakers are sounding. There's a garbled voice speaking to everyone about something that's making them excited."

She watches them all head toward the hospital wing, her curiosity piqued as she turns to follow. Before she can see where they go, however, they all vanish and she's staring at the empty hall. Ichigo pouts as she turns back to Renji, the disappointment evident upon her slumped frame. He draws her against him once more, sighing in a mixture of relief and worry. Of all of Ichigo's psychic talents, that's the one he hates the most. Shuuhei's told Renji of the nightmares they leave his ex with for weeks at a time.

"What was going on? Do you know?" she wonders.

"There were a lot of spirits, weren't there?" he wonders absently.

"Yes! Like the entire hall was filled!"

"There was an accident many years ago, all those people were yet more victims of the curse upon these lands," the redhead informs quietly. "It was a horrid day and a major blow to the people that fund this place… they lost their brightest and most influential mind on that day. The man was young, but had so much potential. It was difficult to start back up again, as everything was damaged and ruined. Everyone worked diligently, however, and here we are. Back at the point the others had left off. Well… almost… There's one subject no one can touch. That's another let down to the government, as that was a precious gem compared to the others. They think it's the oldest subject, which would explain its patience and ferocity."

"So… who was it that was lost? What happened?" Ichigo wonders excitedly.

"Well, that's the thing," Renji comments as he scratches his head in confusion. "No one ever speaks of the guy, only that he was the best. They never talk of the accident either. Apparently it was bad enough to turn everyone off the job. I was only told for certain that the creature that caused all these deaths still lurks around the asylum."

Ichigo scoffs at that. It reminds her of the tales her father used to tell her before bed, ever scary and threatening a boogieman in the night. Ichigo used to stay up just to see if she could actually see one… she was never a normal child. And she was extremely upset when she never saw that boogieman! At the thought of things that go bump in the night, her mind is struck once more by the stranger she saw at the cabin.

"Hey, Renji," she comments. "Speaking of lurking about… I saw someone at that cabin I found. Wait… you and Shuuhei didn't tell them about it, did you?"

"No, why would we tell them about some rotting old cabin?" he snorts derisively. "Besides, if it's never been touched it's too far from the asylum to bother with. The government is interested in the supernatural, not decaying buildings. Well… not dormant ones."

"Good. Anyway, I was there earlier when the storm started. I was just getting ready to leave when this guy shows up out of nowhere!" she states. "He was just standing outside the cabin and staring at me! So I tried to say hi, you know? Get him out of the rain or make a new friend. He felt… well… he had that same feeling I get with spirits. The supernatural one. Anyway, he wouldn't say a word! But when he heard the people at the gravesite he tried to pull me into the cabin with him. Do you know who he is? Does he work here, too?"

Ichigo looks up at Renji, surprised to see his chalk white face. The man looks like he just lived the most horrifying true haunting Ichigo's ever heard of, his dark eyes are large and filled with disbelief. Ichigo stands there a moment, waiting for him to come back to his senses. After her patience wears thin and he's still not with her again, she elbows his stomach. Renji grunts in pain, yet he seems to be paying attention.

"Well?" she asks.

"That… that's the creature," Renji stammers. "He never lets anyone touch him, never lets them near without harming them! How did you manage?"

"You're so full of shit," Ichigo laughs. "That was no creature, he was perfectly human. The only odd things about him were the facts he was barefoot, his clothes were tattered, and he growled."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must've missed the strange markings on them and the fact that their eyes glow like stoplights in the dark!" he hisses out loudly as he throws his arms about.

"… No, I saw the markings," Ichigo muses. "I asked him where he got his tattoos."

Renji smacks his face with his hands, grumbling something about Ichigo's fetish for tattoos. The orange head can't help but blush, punching the other on his shoulder for making her. The redhead rubs his shoulder with a pout, yet says nothing more. Instead, he looks around and pulls Ichigo into an empty room.

"Tell me _exactly_ what happened between you and the creature."

"Well… I talked to him and moved closer really slowly. He growled at me and I stopped," Ichigo recalls. "I talked to him a little more and stepped just a tad bit closer, but he got aggressive and punched at me…"

"He what!" Renji gasps.

"Oh shut it, you know if he hit me I'd tear his ass apart!" Ichigo snaps out. "I said he punched _at_ me, he missed on purpose."

"How can you _possibly_ know that!"

"With as fast as he moved? Please, he could've taken me down easily," the orange haired woman scoffs. "Anyway, he punched _at_ me… and I fell backward into a mud puddle. Then I mouthed off at him when I noticed he was snickering. He headed toward the cabin and offered me to follow. When I went to see what it was I heard at the gravesite, he reached for me. There was a flash of light and he retreated into the cabin, but left the door open for me. That was it."

Renji is flabbergasted, his mouth opening and closing in failed attempts at words. Ichigo sighs and leans against the wall to wait for him, wondering why she doesn't just walk off on her own again. Oh, that's right. Last time she did that she got into trouble. With a huff at the thought, Ichigo lets her gaze travel into the hallway. There are two people standing across the way, talking quietly about something or other.

One of the men is very short; around five foot five, and has white hair. The locks are shaggy and styled in windblown spikes, his body is covered in a long lab coat that seems too big for him and black dress pants. The sight of him has Ichigo stifling snickers. He looks like a little kid playing doctor or something. The larger male sets his eyes on Ichigo's smirking face; he raises a brow in question of her presence and says something to his companion. The smaller man turns to face his observer, tuquoise eyes boring holes into a surprised Ichigo. For someone so small, he has a lot of cold in his veins… she can tell by the iciness within those orbs.

"Uh, Renji," she murmurs as they head their way. "Are you finished being stupid? Because we're about to have company and that midget looks _very_ evil."

"What?"

He leans closer to Ichigo, peeking out through the open door and groaning in dismay. The larger man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes smiles at the sight of Renji… but the smaller man glowers harder. They stop at the doorway, making sure not to hover Ichigo.

"Well, what have we here?" the taller man grins in an Italian accent. "The infamous girlfriend you've been bragging about?"

"I can't see why he's been bragging, she's not that great," the shorter male scoffs. "She's actually kind of creepy…"

Ichigo immediately stomps on his foot and shoves him, knocking him to the ground in her anger. He stares up at her in bewilderment, Renji quickly grabbing her upper arms and pulling her backward. He's always known Ichigo's temper is bad, but the redhead never expected her to attack someone working for the government. Then again… he _did_ insult her looks.

"I'll have you know, I'm not the only creepy person here, Mr. Toddler-in-the-Working-World!" she hollers. "And Renji doesn't have the _backbone_ to be my guy! Shuuhei did!"

"Still does on occasion," Renji smirks.

Ichigo glares back at him in warning and he immediately wilts. Although he expects their supervisor to say something or punish the temperamental orange head, Renji is shocked when he just bursts into laughter. He helps the smaller male up, Ichigo and the man in a scowling contest. The white haired man is the first to grudgingly spit something out.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," he remarks tersely.

"Ichigo Urahara," the girl hisses back.

"… The author?"

"No, the wildlife fanatic," she comments sarcastically. "Yes the damn author! Why _else_ would anyone in their right mind come to this place? It's boring, it's cursed, and the people are less than friendly!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes, yet by the shock on Renji's face that's more than anyone's gotten from the snappish male. Ichigo eyes him carefully, noting that his looks belie his age. He has to be around twenty-nine although he's so small and youthful; she's usually extremely good at telling precise ages. It's another of her interesting talents her friends list beneath 'psychic ability'.

"I don't mean to interrupt this unusual occurrence, as it's extremely difficult for Toshiro to make friends, but… What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, Mr. Salvatore," Renji stammers a moment. "This is my friend and Shuuhei's on again-off again girlfriend… I lost track of which one they're on; it's seriously difficult to tell anymore. Anyway, she was the one that saved Saga."

"Ah, and I thank you for that, Ms. Urahara," the large man grins, reaching to shake her hand. "I'm Dario Salvatore, the supervisor for this section."

The Italian man's hand dwarf's Ichigo's. She can only smile up at the friendly man, overwhelmed by the positive aura that flows from him. No wonder the workers in the cafeteria seem so happy, it's hard not to be affected by Dario's energy. Without warning, he pulls her from Renji and wraps her in a bear hug.

"Thank you so much! Saga Delling is a newcomer, that was only her second time in the field here," he sighs. "She was too confident in her abilities, as were we. We had hoped for so much better when hiring the famed psychic."

"I've heard of her," Ichigo admits. "She specializes in exorcisms and communicating with the dead. She's very good from what I've heard, but she's no match for a poltergeist of that caliber… especially such a vast number. It was reckless and stupid of her to face such a force alone; she should've had at least _two_ psychics of her caliber, or one of a master caliber."

"You seem to know your supernatural facts," Yuki comments a bit impressed.

"I'm a Goth at heart," Ichigo chuckles. "It's always been a fascination of mine, which is why I started writing about it. My novels have led me on numerous research outings. I've learned a lot these past few years."

Renji glances at Toshiro, catching the annoyance and worry in his eyes. He can tell something is wrong and Ichigo is just as eager to find out as he is. He sighs and runs a hand through his messy locks, clearing his throat in invitation. Dario seems to know how to read the redhead's signals, as he sends him a questioning gaze.

"Renji, my boy, have you been around subject one lately?"

"No, I haven't. I heard that one was causing trouble though… Is everything okay, Toshiro?"

"No, not really," the smaller male sighs in defeat. "I've tried everything to get her calmed down and moderately happy, but… ever since her last caretaker was murdered in that accident she's just been… well… lost. It's almost as though she's going through some sort of separation anxiety or something. I can't get her to eat or drink anything and she's started to bite everyone that enters her cage."

"You've pulled everyone, right? I mean, when she gets like that she can be as dangerous as that creature lingering around the asylum!" the redhead gapes.

"Of _course_ I pulled everyone," the white haired man snaps. "I'm not an _idiot_! I've been the only one dealing with her since she mauled the last intern!"

"No wonder you've been so pissy lately," Renji mutters.

Ichigo grins at the comment, her eyes sparkling with mischief that's easily caught by the terse male. Toshiro huffs and looks Ichigo over once more, almost challengingly in her opinion. She doesn't like it. The iciness seems to grow with his irritation at being made fun of, yet Ichigo can't help egging it on further.

"Beside the fact you nearly killed yourself with idiocy, why are you lingering?" he bites out.

"Renji's showing me around," she smiles pleasantly. "I'm doing research for my next novel and the asylum seemed like the perfect place to get it! Oh, I've barely _started_ gather information and I already know this will be the _best_ novel yet! I'm so excited!"

"You know… when you get excited like that, you look almost sinister," Toshiro points out with a smirk. "You remind me of subject fifteen… you look a lot like that one."

"She's an only child," Renji comments. "She also managed to approach subject six, something no one else in _any_ department has been able to do."

Ichigo has no idea what her status as only child has to do with anything, but shrugs it off. The fact she managed to get close to the loose subject seems to perk the interest of the other two scientists, though. They're both stunned into silence, their eyes lay upon Ichigo like she's the legendary goose that lays golden eggs. It's so intense she backs up a bit.

"How close did she get?" Dario wonders.

"From what she tells me, just out of arm's reach."

"This might be wonderful news!" Toshiro says with a grin. "With her help, we might be able to capture subject six again!"

The eager chatter begins again, yet Ichigo is bored with it. She yawns and leans against the wall outside the room. Renji's larger frame makes her invisible, or would if their topic didn't already do that. She closes her eyes and tries to focus on silence, her ears picking up on a sound that feels familiar. She can't quite make it out, just a bit of static upon the air. With a small frown, Ichigo glances over at Renji. He's so preoccupied with the prospect of recapturing the only subject they've not gotten to study that he's not paying her any mind. She shrugs and heads off on her own. The minute she gets to a crossroads, she stops and listens again.

"… Ichigo… come to me."

She gasps, recognizing the voice to be that of her poltergeist. She wasn't positive this was where the ghost originated from before, but all doubts are banished at the clarity with which she hears it here. Ichigo turns a corner and heads deeper into the facility blindly. Soon she's in a corridor lined with thick metal doors, each one holding a window and a number. Some are empty and the doors hang open, yet others are sealed shut with lights turned on above them. The orange head can only guess that means they're occupied with a subject. Curious amber orbs gaze at the windows as she passes, raising a brow at the sight of occasional frost upon the glass. Those that have that frigid water upon them also have it coating the metal outside the room. One even has it webbing along the wall a good distance… that's the door for subject one.

"Whoa," Ichigo murmurs. "I wonder what's in there."

She continues toward the voice beckoning her, coming to a stop outside the door marked with the number fifteen. The voice may still be a whisper, but it's louder here. Ichigo can feel a thrill running along her spine as she steps up to the door. She sets her fingers on the bottom of the window, as it's just a tad higher than she is tall, and lifts herself up onto her tippy toes. The room is cast in utter darkness. Not just any pitch, however. It's the utter emptiness found within a void. Ichigo has her face so close to the glass, she can feel its cool touch on the tip of her nose. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of eyes open on the other side. They're just as close to the glass as Ichigo is, more gold than amber and glowing like headlights within the dark. For once she's not startled or scared, she doesn't jerk away from them like she did before… she knows these eyes. This is her ghost, the one that's been begging to protect her from an unknown enemy… the one that's become familiar and normal for her.

The eyes on the other side just watch her, filled with an emotion Ichigo can't pinpoint. It almost seems overjoyed to see her, though she can't understand why. Carefully, she lifts a hand up to press flat against the window. The poltergeist she's become used to does the same, laying his hand to mirror hers. Ichigo is shocked she can see nothing past the eyes and hand… it's almost as though they're attached to nothing. She smiles warmly at her spook nevertheless, catching the strange mixture of relief and worry directed at her. She doesn't know if he can hear her, but she feels compelled to say something.

"Hello, Spook," she says with a wide smile. "I'm Ichigo… the girl you've been haunting. I like the presents you sent me, they were perfect. Why have you called me here?"

* * *

And there we have it! Ichigo has finally come face to face with the poltergeist! Trust me, it gets better =) At least... I hope it does. That's why I'm converting it into a fanfic, you know. So the readers can tell me if it doesn't. Anyway, I'm off to do something unproductive. Most likely playing facebook games ^^; Stupid additive games. I'm also on Gaia online! for those of you that play that, it's still the same name as here (it usually is) except there's a 7 on the end ;p See you there! XD

Shiro: I'm gonna get my rings! XD

Grimm: ... Where's Ichigo?

Shiro: Who cares! I wanna kill shit!

Grimm: We can't leave without Ichigo, he's usually the bait.

Shiro: ... Oh yeah... AIBOU! WE NEED YA! DX

Vae: *drags Ichigo from hiding*

Ichi: Noooooo! I don't want to play! I don't like that game! Let me gooooooooooooo! ToT

Grimm: Okay, we got the bait! Let's go! *throws Ichi over shoulder*

Ichi: Why me T^T


	17. Chapter 16

****** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED PLEASE******

Good afternoon my wonderful readers =) I'm sorry I haven't been updating daily. Yesterday was my birthday... and I ended up babysitting. It's fine though, I guess. I had Red Lobster and cheesecake, so I'm good. I've been working hard on my Supernatural fic, so I haven't gotten to my other ones. Again, I'm sorry about that. Hopefully I'll be able to start posting my Supernatural fic with the rest =D I wrote what happens next in Derailed... I just haven't posted it. I'm still trying to relocate my muse for Hunter, she's being a bitch. I'm going to finish the chapter I'm on in 'Mark of Grace' and then I have to work on my book... which I probably won't actually get to, but it's the thought that counts! Right?

Shiro: Sounds good ta me! XD

Ichi: ... I've given up on thinking through your logic. =(

Shiro: It's just like mine!

Ichi: ... Now you know the reason. A person could go insane looking through your heads. *sighs*

* * *

Chapter 16

Ichigo is distracted on the way home. It was so early in the morning that no one was eager to help her out, so Dario offered her complete access to the facility as long as she enters with Shuuhei or Renji. She was all too eager to agree, her mind swimming with her encounter. The poltergeist couldn't hear her, or chose not to answer. She's a little disappointed about that, she had hoped their first encounter would have been a little more informative.

"That was reckless of you," Renji comments after minutes of miffed silence.

"I can't help the things I hear, Renji," Ichigo snaps. "It's not like I was gonna open the damn door, you know! Stop blowing this out of proportion!"

Renji comes to halt in the street, tugging on his hair in frustration at Ichigo's aggressiveness on this topic. Normally she gives him a nice glare and tells him to shut up, or she'll at least apologize sheepishly. This time, however, she's standing her ground. The orange head honestly doesn't see anything wrong with what she did. All she did was follow her instincts and walk down a few halls, it's not like she was opening cell doors along the way and traveling far from Renji. She crosses her arms over her chest defensively and sets that glower onto her friend.

"Subject fifteen is _extremely_ dangerous! There's no telling when it'll break down that damn door!" the redhead shouts in frustration. "If you _ever_ go down that hall again, _please_ take someone with you!"

"... Fine," Ichigo relents.

A tad more satisfied, Renji starts walking again. Ichigo has a million questions to ask about the strange poltergeist, however she knows the other isn't likely to know everything. The best place to get accurate answers is from the source itself after all. For the meantime, however, she can delve into a little background.

"So... are you going to tell me about that subject?"

"I suppose," the redhead sighs in exasperation. "I don't know a lot about him, I don't work with him. Even his own caretakers refuse to do much with him. They can never see him, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I told you before that caretakers generally observe and handle any necessities the creatures need," Renji informs. "With subject fifteen, they can't really observe anything. That one has some strange powers, mostly elemental based. He prefers the darkness and keeps the entire room cloaked in it. You saw how dark it is right? Well, with it always being like that the caretakers can't see anything."

Ichigo nods in understanding. Even _she_ couldn't see much beyond the window, the void was just too inky to make out anything. The creature inside must only allow others to see what they want them to, which would be why she could only see their eyes and hand. She would love to be able to face the being directly and speak with them, yet she's positive she won't be allowed that close.

"Tell me _everything_ you know!" she comments excitedly.

"Well... It's male. His name is Shiro Retsu, he was born in the asylum," Renji begins. "We're not sure when he was born or who gave birth to him. When the place was investigated, about three days after the accident, the team that went in found him lying in a bassinet within the hospital wing. At first they thought the baby was to blame, but the empty cell in the back told another story."

Ichigo's fingers twitch as she yearns for a pen and notebook. This story sounds so surreal, it would make a great addition to her notes. She stomps down the urge, knowing Renji hates it when she jots down the things he says. This isn't a time for him to clam up, she needs to know what happened! She has to know _every_ little detail in order to piece together everything she learns.

"It was subject six, right?" she wonders.

"That's right. No one knows why he never touched the baby or the other subjects, but we have a pretty good idea. Everyone that was killed worked there, so the others assumed he was looking for revenge for his capture," the redhead shrugs. "Shiro's caretaker was the _only_ one that ever liked him. She quit when he was ten, though. No one wanted to take up the job, so they pretty much just leave him be until it's time to feed him."

Ichigo frowns and wonders what Shiro's childhood could have been like. He was likely brought up within that room, caged and alone. No wonder he called out to her. Renji has stopped speaking, catching onto Ichigo's train of thought. It really isn't difficult to tell where her mind wanders, as her eyes tell the entire story for those that can read her.

He wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders and sighs. He may not be Shuuhei, but he can always provide a soothing aura for Ichigo to calm beneath. Renji doesn't know why Ichigo is so interested in Shiro, yet he can assume that's the poltergeist that's been haunting her. He had thought of the subject immediately when Ichigo had mentioned the first haunting, it sounded much like what Shiro did to his old caretaker. Shuuhei told him to keep quiet about it, though, just in case it wasn't the creature incarcerated within Witch Haven.

"Why would they hate him so much?"

"Shiro was only a baby when he was found, a newborn. Supernatural creatures like him hold great power, but little control of it when first born. Usually it manifests itself later in their life, when they're able to get a handle on it. But Shiro was never like that. The moment he was found, darkness spilled from the bassinet and flooded the room."

Ichigo listens as Renji tells her Shiro's story. His caretaker, Unohana Retsu, was present when the baby was found. She was a renowned psychic back then. According to Renji, she was always a very ambitious woman. Unohana took one look at the baby and named him, lifting him from his crib without fear. The woman was the only one that offered to raise Shiro, she treated him like her own for many years.

"There wasn't a day that went by that Shiro's power didn't act up," Renji sighs. "When we asked Unohana why he was acting out, she just told us that he was looking for something. She said he wasn't alone when he was born, there was something with him and it was stolen. She never knew what it was, she just knew it was missing and Shiro was searching for it with his abilities."

"Shiro never told her?"

"He doesn't talk much unless it's to irritate those around his cell," the redhead scoffs. "She once told me she thought it was a mirror, that that was the impression her visions gave her. I was the only one that knew she left to locate Shiro's missing mirror... She really loves that boy. I, myself, think he's a little insane."

Ichigo stops at that and looks to Renji in confusion. She has to admit, his laughter sounds unhinged... but she looked into those eyes. They were perfectly sane when she saw them. Renji, once again, can tell where her train of thought is going. He chuckles at the other's intuitive nature and kicks at a pebble restlessly.

"I said a little," he points out. "I heard tales of his younger years. He has a wicked temper and never liked anyone except Unohana, who he calls 'mother'. As far as he's concerned, she's everything in his eyes. He only played nice when she was around to scold him... he always hated disappointing her and making her upset. Though his power is frightfully strong, it never harmed his 'mother' and she took it in stride as she would his temper. She's a wonderful woman."

"You've heard from her since she left?" Ichigo asks.

"Of course! She writes me at least once a month to find out how her boy's doing. No luck in her search, though," Renji sighs. "She told me in her last letter that she thinks she finally figured out what Shiro's been missing. She said his temper toward the people here is because he thinks they stole it from him."

"I see."

Ichigo can tell Shiro is an extremely chaotic being, she can feel it in his presence. His aura literally exudes the darkness of pandemonium. He seems like the type to be difficult to manage, but Ichigo can't see him being dangerous. She bites her bottom lip in thought and looks toward the sky. It's so much clearer this morning, belying the storm that happened only hours ago. The orange head taps her chin, mulling over the new information carefully. A mirror could mean many things when in a vision, but Ichigo would never take it so literally should she come across that feeling. Renji is surprised when she snaps her fingers.

"A _twin_!" she comments. "The mirror could be a _twin_! Maybe Shiro has a brother out there and that's what he's looking for! Ghosts sometimes..."

"Okay, first off, Shiro isn't a ghost," Renji explains. "He's a creature. We call them 'demons', because they can take many forms and some resemble the demons of old. You know... the animal types. Shiro is one of those. I don't know how he managed to reach you from that distance, but his abilities have always been difficult to research. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but..."

Ichigo breaks into laughter despite Renji's genuine expression. He's startled and if she weren't crying through her fit she would see that, but as it is she's almost on the ground. The redhead sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently as he waits. At long last, Ichigo gathers herself and sets an amused gaze on her companion.

"Are you done now?" he bites out.

"There's no such things as demons," Ichigo smirks. "Calling these creatures that is stupid, who thought if it?"

"... The great mind that was killed in the accident. Before he named them, everyone was just calling them 'it' and 'subject'. He thought it was demeaning to them and gave their species a name."

Ichigo settles at that, a look of awe fighting to take hold of her. This man sounds like a great person, sort of like the caretaker that raised Shiro. She's beginning to like them both very much. Getting back on track, Ichigo begins to pull Renji further along their path. He's silent a little longer before she continues their conversation of before.

"Could anyone verify if he had a twin?" she asks.

"No. No one survived that attack, Ichigo. If there was a baby, it was likely just another victim," Renji murmurs. "As sad as it is, it was probably a better choice for it. Shiro may have had a good life when Unohana was around, but he's nothing more than a neglected prisoner now. He can only be handled by the person he likes on that specific day... but no one is _ever_ on his good side and they don't want to take the time to find out who the lucky caretaker is."

Ichigo nods once more, sighing in relent. She had hoped for more than that, but at least she wasn't left with nothing. They're quiet for a long time, just listening to the crickets chirping in the far too early morning. The sun has a few hours before it can rise over the trees, bringing with it the myriad of colors sunrise entitles. Ichigo takes a moment to enjoy the world awash in moonlight, breathing deep the smell of dew and evergreen. Renji doesn't see the beauty of the world like she does. She loves the colors and the energy, always on the lookout for a dreary spot to brighten with a smile.

The hotel isn't far now, the lights finally beginning to dim as morning approaches. Ichigo wonders if her friends were able to get any sleep. She knows Shuuhei did, he probably passed out the minute his eyes closed. The young woman can't help but think about that person in the woods. What was he doing out there? Was he really the creature from before? She looks toward Renji sidelong, contemplating whether or not she should ask more questions.

"What about that creature?" she inquires. "What do you know about him?"

"... Nothing really," he frowns. "Sorry. All I was told was that he was extremely dangerous. Everyone is told not to approach him, not even if we're in a group. He's an avid hunter and can kill without you knowing he was even close by. They call him 'wild', like he's an animal. I've heard that's the only form he took before, though."

The orangette hums to herself in thought, her mind hooked on the figure outside the cabin. Though he came off as wary and aggressive, Ichigo could see the humor and playfulness in his eyes that grew the longer she spoke to him. She doesn't even notice when they enter the elevator, Renji carefully guiding her to the room where the others wait impatiently. The minute she sets foot inside the room, she's tackled to the ground by Rukia.

"Oh my god! I was so _worried_ about you!" the woman with raven hair sobs. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could have been _killed_! Where's my outfit?"

"I left it at home," Ichigo comments with a roll of her eyes. "I was perfectly fine, you know. I would never have been hurt if I didn't stop to save that ditzy psychic. I don't care how strong she is, she should've known better than to do something so stupid!"

"You have no room to talk," Uryu frowns. "Now get over here so I can look you over!"

Ichigo knows better than to argue, so she sighs and gets up. Uryu is waiting impatiently for her by the bed, Shuuhei is just stirring on the other one. He attempts to hug Ichigo when he sees her, however Orihime stops him. The bespectacled male doesn't appreciate people getting between him and a patient. Ichigo sits down to face Shuuhei, a small smile on his lips as she starts to unzip her dress.

"Here," Uryu comments as he drapes a towel over her lap. "Now just lift it from the bottom."

"... Spoil sport," Shuuhei mutters in disappointment.

Ichigo laughs at her raven ex, lifting her dress from the bottom to show Uryu her back. He hums and shifts her about to check on the cuts, patting an unmarred shoulder when he's satisfied. Ichigo drops her dress and reaches for Shuuhei, pulling him close to kiss him. She runs a hand through his wild dark locks affectionately afterward.

"Thanks," she states gratefully. "I hope the spirits didn't hurt you too much."

"No, they didn't," he remarks. "They remembered me from your last visit, so I was allowed through. The others, though... they were scratched up and pretty frosty by the end of it."

"We're glad you're okay," Chad states quietly.

"Yeah, Shuuhei made it sound like you were dying or something," Orihime remarks. "I almost bought lilies."

The room's occupants shake their heads at the comment, yet the boys are soon ushered out by Rukia. It's still dark out and they all need sleep. Shuuhei hugs Ichigo one more time, careful not to hold her too tightly now that her back is bruised up, and then follows Renji to their own room. Rukia decides to share Orihime's bed this time, as she's afraid of injuring Ichigo further in her sleep.

"I'm pretty sturdy, you know," Ichigo frowns. "I won't break."

"I'll sleep over here, thanks."

"I don't mind at all," Orihime smiles. "Don't worry, it's only for the night. I'm sure she'll be back with you tomorrow night. You just need time to heal up a bit."

Ichigo relents and lies down. She doesn't bother pulling on pajamas, she'll only get two or three hours anyway. With a sigh she falls to the pillows and curls beneath her blanket. She fights to find sleep, though, her bruises sending shocks of pain through her every time she rolls on them. Besides her, Rukia and Orihime slumber peacefully. Both are ignorant of their friend's plight. With a groan that borders a whine, Ichigo sits up to sulk.

Now that she knows she won't be getting to sleep, Ichigo concentrates on her earlier encounter. That man, subject six... there's something about him that she just can't put her finger on. The orange haired woman's faced off with many different types of supernatural things, but none have pulled her quite like this one. She feels compelled by him, like fate has bound them by a thread.

Ichigo slides out of bed to pace the length of the room, anything to tire herself out. As she passes the window the third time, however, something outside catches her attention. At first she's afraid she's fallen into another trance. She steps closer to the windowsill, ducking down to look at the flickering lamp outside. The incoming dawn has painted the sky in twilight, allowing Ichigo a better look at the figure below. They resemble the man from the forest, his cyan eyes glowing brightly within the mild darkness. They hold a nocturnal sheen, just like a feline. Without any gesture that might hint he's seen Ichigo, the light suddenly goes out and the glimmer of his eyes disappears. The figure has vanished.

* * *

There you go =) Probably not the update everyone was looking for, but it's an update. I know not all my readers will look it over, but at least some do =) And I appreciate it! I really do. =D Anyway, I have things to get done today... and I still have to eat lunch. Have a great day! I hope I will, too ;p I also hope I actually get some work done today =( I've been a pro at procrastinating lately. *sighs*

Shiro: I can do that!

Ichi: Procrastination isn't the same as laziness, Shiro... not really.

Shiro: ... Shit, then I'm just lazy.

Ichi: Yeah... I know.

Grimm: Hey, guys, you seen those crazy demon hunters lately? =(

Ichi: No, I think they went on a job or something.

Shiro: That short one went ta suck angel cock ;p

Ichi: *hits Shiro on head* Be nice!

Grimm: Well... as long as they're not here I'll stick around. Apparently they think I'm some sort of mutated Were wolf... how degrading.

Shiro: *laughs while pointing* The kitty gettin' mistaken fer a mutt! That's rich! XD

Grimm: *ceros Shiro and walks off*


	18. Chapter 17

I regret to inform everyone that this is the last update... FOR NOW! Don't worry, I'm coming back. I'm just swamped with fics right now and not the time to work on them. I'll do my best to get something written up, but it might take a while. I have an awesome Supernatural fic I'm lost in and I've gotten on a roll with my book =) Unfortunately, reading the Mortal Instruments Series has shown me my book is merely the skeleton right now. I'll have to go back through and add the muscle, organs, and skin ;p So what you're reading isn't going to be the end product, merely the beginning XD How's that for a reason to buy the book? Lol ;p

Shiro: Cheep! I can' believe ya just did that! That's so... somethin' I would do! I'm so fuckin' proud! *,*

Ichi: You would be. =(

Grimm: *reading supernatural fic* Damn, Ichi, you got off easy. 00

Ichi: ... I did?

Grimm: *shows him fic*

Ichi: ... I feel so bad for him. T^T

Shiro: Ain't ya s'posed ta be happy yer not the only fav no more?

Ichi: ... But... now he's suffering just as much... if not more. T^T

Grimm & Shiro: *rolls eyes*

* * *

Chapter 17

The pavement is hard beneath Ichigo's feet, her boots sending an echoing thump through the dead streets as she runs. Just like the felines this man resembles, Ichigo has a horrid curiosity. Now that it's been nudged she knows she'll never get to sleep. Her destination is the forest, where she knows she'll get the answers she's seeking.

The trees are just as ominous in the early morning light as they are at night, almost as though the night hides within their presence. The fog is thicker this morning due to the rain last night; it clings to Ichigo's clothes as she blindly heads through it. She can feel the dampness upon her skin. Her heels sink into the mud, drawing a sound of disgust from her. Still she presses on toward the cabin. If she's correct in her assumption, this man has been using it as his own home. Besides, she has a strong feeling that's where he'll be and her gut feelings are usually dead on.

Ichigo breaks into the clearing with the cabin, bending over to catch her breath with a quiet curse. The spirits were no help today, though she knows they tried to clear the path. She turns amber orbs to the cabin and slowly approaches it. Ichigo recalls her interaction with the man before, she doesn't want to anger him. If he's as much a wild animal as Renji said, surprising him would be an extremely bad move on her part.

When she enters the building, the first thing she sees is the rug pushed to the side. The trapdoor is open; however there is no ladder or rope. There's no light from the hole in the floor either. Ichigo's about to leave to locate her bag, but notices that it's sitting on the floor in the corner. Whoever this man is, he must've followed her after she left. With a slight frown, the orange head pulls out her flashlight and carefully drops down into the cellar. The rope is a safety precaution, yet she thinks she'll be able to climb out if need be.

Her feet hit the dirt floor and the shifting noise stops immediately. There's a glimmer of feline eyes from the back, still and cautious as Ichigo turns on her flashlight. She sweeps it over the area, not surprised to see most of the things untouched. The door in the back has a few fresh scratch marks and there's a box of files she's never seen before, those she had in her pack now sit on the table. The man from before is holding the government documents she had in her bag, his body crouched in a defensive manner.

"Sorry for barging in," Ichigo says softly. "I wanted to speak with you."

He says nothing, so she ventures in toward the table. Unsure if he's friend or foe yet, Ichigo is just as cautious as he is. With both of them tense as they hold their guards up, the room is quickly becoming awkward. Ichigo slowly calms herself, trying to be as friendly as possible. It's her hope that exuding a soothing aura will eventually calm him down.

"Do you live here?" she asks. "Are you the one that made this mess? All these stains and stuff? You've been trying to open that door."

She steps too close and he growls in warning. As before, the Goth stops at the sound. This time, however, she pulls out the chair and sits down. Chains clink against the wooden cabinets the man stands so close to. His foot shifts and Ichigo can hear a dragging noise from the floor. There are shackles around his ankles, wrists, and neck. Chains are still hanging from them, though they've been broken at the ends to shorten them. Vaguely Ichigo wonders if he did it himself and how, yet brushes it off in the face of his quickly dissipating patience.

"What were you doing outside my hotel? I saw you standing beneath the streetlamp, so don't try to deny it," she comments.

"..."

"Do you talk _at all_?" the orangette bristles. "I've been as nice as possible to you, but you're _really_ trying my patience! Would it _kill_ you to say 'hi' or even 'get the hell out of my face'?"

A snort of humor sounds from the man in the darkness and Ichigo growls in frustration. He's startled by the sound, as is she... she's never heard herself sound so much like an animal before. Her large eyes of surprise draw a chuckle from her companion, the other amused at Ichigo's ignorance.

"So you find it in yourself to _laugh_ at me, but you can't even give me your _name_?" she snaps. "That's it, I'm out of here! So much for getting those answers I'm looking for."

"... You never told me _yours_."

The orange haired woman stills at the sound, a smooth baritone with an underlying growl that sounds purely seductive. She suppresses the shiver. Ichigo turns toward the other once again, pearly white teeth grinning in the darkness. It looks almost feral, yet Ichigo can't find it in herself to be scared. Slowly the man moves closer, graceful on soundless feet like the predator he apparently is. He stops on the other side of the table.

"It's only polite to give someone your _own_ name before asking for theirs, you know."

"... And what makes you think I trust a stalker like you with my name?" Ichigo scoffs.

"I'm no stalker, I was merely making sure you weren't in danger," the other states indignantly as he crosses his arms over his chest. "It's not my fault Shiro is so damn paranoid!"

"What does Shiro have to do with all of this?" the orange head questions. "Why has he been haunting me? Why did he want me to come here when it seems I've been stalked since I decided to?"

The man paces the width of the room in a stalking manner, his eyes never leaving Ichigo as she relaxes in the chair. The way he moves is almost hypnotic to the orange haired woman. After a moment, he stops and rests his hands on the other side of the table. He leans his weight against it, tilting his head in thought.

"Your name," he comments once more, almost demanding.

"... Ichigo Urahara," the young woman mutters with a scowl.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" the man before her grins feral. "My name is Grimmjow Jagerjaques, these are my forests... they have been since before that damn building was erected to torment the souls of innocent humans."

Grimmjow moves around the table, getting closer to Ichigo with each calculated step. He can tell she's wary of him, a small teasing smirk touching his lips at the thought, so he stills a moment to let her get comfortable. Ichigo, on the other hand, can't help but strengthen her guard. She's always been a cat person and she's watched enough of them, on television and in life, to know when they're up to something mischievous... Grimmjow has that very same look in his eyes.

"... What are you doing in here?" Ichigo wonders. "What's so special in that library that you've nearly tore the door apart trying to get in? Not that that would help you any, you still need the code to get through the second door."

"You've been in there?" Grimmjow asks in surprise.

"Duh, how _else_ would I know it's a library?" she scoffs.

"... How did you get in?"

"I picked the lock, genius," Ichigo says with a bit of bite. "There was a corpse on the other side of the door, holding a piece of paper... which I haven't gotten to read yet."

Grimmjow hums to himself, almost a purr to Ichigo's ears, and then eyes the woman before him once more. She rolls her amber orbs and relaxes in her chair, the moment he's been waiting for. Without a sound, nor another word, he lunges forward. His arm hooks around Ichigo's waist, lifting her from the chair so fast it's knocked to the floor, and then tosses her onto his shoulder. As she shouts in shock, he takes a running leap at the trapdoor. He clears it in a single spring, kicking it closed while still in the air.

"Put me down!" Ichigo screams. "Damn it, I'm not kidding! You stupid fucking cat! Put me down right now!"

"Sorry, Ichigo, I can't do that. If I do, I'll be late for my meeting," Grimmjow comments as he races through the trees.

"You better _pray_ I don't get a hold of you when you put me down!" Ichigo hisses out. "I'm gonna kick your ass so bad, you're great-great-grand kids are gonna feel it!"

"You're so feisty... just like _him_," Grimmjow laughs joyously. "He'll be happy to hear that!"

Ichigo growls in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest as she watches where they've been pass by. She's not used to being treated this way, mainly because she's so hostile when she is. Grimmjow is going to get a real wake-up call when he puts her down! She would struggle until he drops her, but at the speed he's going she's afraid of a serious injury. It's amazing he can navigate through this fog so easily, jumping over fallen trees and skirting around the larger ones that still stand strong.

"Almost there," he comments with a slap to Ichigo's backside.

"That's it! You're a dead man!" she snarls.

She brings her knee in hard, slamming Grimmjow in his chest with a force he's not expecting. He grunts in pain, loosening his hold on her. Ichigo entwines her fingers in his hair, yanking hard as he skids to a stop infront of a huge oak. Grimmjow hisses in annoyance, attempting to shift his catch so she can't harm him. She loses her grip, yet wraps her arm around his throat from behind. Her other hand catches her wrist and she squeezes. Grimmjow gags and turns around violently, almost dropping his captive. His eyes are large, surprise and shock filling him more than panic, and he's growling in irritation now. Footsteps come around the thick trunk of the oak, eyes upon them making themselves known to Ichigo as she concentrates on attacking her kidnapper.

"... You should've skipped slapping her ass," someone comments in humor.

"She's rabid!" Grimmjow shouts out in a strangled voice. "Get her off of me!"

"Seriously, Grimmy, I know you're playful but this really isn't the time."

"Rabid! What part of that word don't you get!" he gags out before falling to a knee.

Ichigo doesn't care her feet are on the ground, this guy pissed her off and he's about to pay. She twists around so she stands behind him, strengthening her grip and pressing a knee into his back harshly. Grimmjow's vision is beginning to go black along the edges, any effort set to speaking now transferred to keeping conscious. Just as he's about to black out, someone takes pity on him and steps forward. Ichigo loosens her grip, but not enough for Grimmjow to make a getaway. She glances back at the brave soul hoping to help. He's around five foot six, with shaggy raven hair that falls to his shoulders. His eyes are emerald, extremely large for a guy, and Ichigo can just make out the movement of leathery black wings on his shirtless back. His blue jeans are ripped randomly along the legs, a thin length of black wrapped around his leg is peeking out from a few of the tears… Ichigo can only guess it's a tail, which stuns her. she can also see that his ears are slightly elongated at the tips.

"Who the fuck are you?" she states rather bluntly.

"Ulquiorra Cifer," he remarks in a monotonous voice. "Now be a good girl and release Grimmjow, he's only following orders."

"Hmm… let me think about…"

Ichigo stops there and kicks backward, her foot landing perfectly in the man's stomach. He's bent in half, tossed back with the force, and gags at the loss of air. She smirks, glowering at the others in challenge as she tightens her grip on her hostage once more. This is it, she's done playing nice with these people.

"Okay, I want answers!" she snaps. "Either tell me what the _hell_ is going on, or I _swear_ I'll strangle him until he's dead!"

"… Good luck with that, panda girl," a woman scoffs. "You think you're the first to try and kill that pain in the ass? Please. I've tried so many times, I've lost count. Trust me, that whole 'nine lives' thing? _So_ not true. He's got, like… a never-ending _well_ of lives."

Ichigo stares at the woman in a mixture of confusion and astonishment from beneath her panda hood, which flopped over her head when she was tossed over Grimmjow's shoulder. She reminds Ichigo of herself and Rukia in a way, most likely from the clothes she wears. They consist of a pink tank top with a baggy black fishnet tee shirt over it, a ripped purple mini skirt, pink tights with black skulls littering them, thigh high black boots, and a purple bandana over her blonde locks. Those locks are cut shaggy with three random tails longer than the rest. Dangling skulls and crossbones are on her earlobes, a spiked pink choker is around her neck, a purple one is on her right wrist, and two are on her upper left arm; one pink and one purple. Her green eyes glare at Rune; stepping up to the challenge the other has set forth.

"You don't think I will," Ichigo smirks.

"I have no doubt you will, what I'm telling you is that it won't matter. He won't die."

She steps closer, a strange ghost wind circling her and playing with her hair. As she gets closer, Ichigo can see that her nails are long and painted to match her stockings. She's not exactly sure if she should be facing off against this woman, she doesn't know anything about these people, but Ichigo's never been one to back off. She tightens her arm around Grimmjow's throat.

"Oh for the love of my fucking tail!" he shouts. "Just tell her what she's here for! I may have difficulties meeting my end, but that doesn't mean I enjoy being tortured!"

"But I enjoy watching you be tortured," the woman smirks meanly.

"Hall! I'm not kidding!"

Ulquiorra makes another attempt to free Grimmjow, leaping for them both in hopes he'll snag Ichigo in passing. She drops to the ground backwards, lying with Grimmjow atop her. His claws immediately go to her arm, cutting into them without thinking. She growls in anger and bites his ear. Ulquiorra hits the ground and rolls, angry he didn't manage to grab the hostile woman attacking his friend.

"Ichigo, is it?" a calm and slightly soothing voice wonders.

She glances toward it, finding someone she certainly didn't expect to see in this group of crazy people. He's six foot in height, his hair curly and long for the most part. Brown locks hang to his shoulders, his chin sporting a goatee that makes him look like a hippie. He's wearing black dress pants and a half unbuttoned white dress shirt. Out of all of them, he seems the most normal.

"Ichigo, I apologize for whatever Grimmjow did to anger you," he states with a friendly smile. "He's always been a rather impulsive person, though we've tried hard to change that. You know what they say, you can't teach an old cat new tricks."

"… It's 'old dog'," Ichigo remarks just to be argumentative.

"Ah, yes. It is," he chuckles. "But Grimmjow is far from a canine. Please unhand him and we'll tell you what this meeting is about and why we asked him to retrieve you. Which, by the way, I'm actually shocked he did. He absolutely refused earlier today."

"She's rabid!" Grimmjow hisses.

"… So you say, but I see no foam around her mouth."

He grumbles as Ichigo lets him go, immediately leaping into the tree's branches and out of arm's reach. He paces the limb on all fours, shoulder hunched in his frustration, and hisses at Ichigo for good measure. She salutes him with her middle finger for his trouble. After she turns her attention from Grimmjow to those before her, Ichigo takes the time to note Soi Fon and Apache are here as well. Soi Fon is still in similar clothes from the time she met her, but Apache has changed. She's in a short mini skirt with rainbow fur lining the bottom and a black tub top covered by a hoodie tied shut just below her breasts. The sleeves are sheer with more fur lining the cuffs and the hood, and the typical fur leggings cover her calves with a length of black spandex to keep them up.

"Nice outfit," Ichigo comments. "Still won't stop me from beating you down, though. I'm still pissed about our first meeting."

"Oh yeah, did you break anything?" Apache asks in feigned concern.

"The wall," Ichigo growls out. "Next time it'll be your face!"

"Now, now, girls. We're not here to fight," the brunette says with a small smile. "Apache, if we want Ichigo's help we have to be nicer to her."

The woman with dark locks rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. Ichigo watches the rest carefully, her amber orbs swimming with distrust and anger. Apparently, they're used to dealing with those that have her temper… they're all keeping their distance. The brunette motions for her to follow, so she does with careful steps. Everyone walks around the tree, Grimmjow leaping along the branches overhead. The trunk has a large hollow within the base, a small campsite set up within it. There's a stone circle for a fire just outside, a few logs split in half along the length to make seats, and even a brown tarp hooked to the opening and drawn back like curtains.

"This is Grimmjow's getaway," Soi Fon comments. "He stays in the cabin sometimes, but he likes this place better. When we took it over for meetings, he retreated to the old warden's cabin. He doesn't like being social, people unnerve him."

"I hadn't noticed," Ichigo mutters.

"Please, have a seat," the friendly man smiles.

Ichigo sits down away from the others, making certain she can keep them all within her line of sight. She's not worried about Grimmjow, he's lounging upon the branches above with absolutely no interest in what's going on. Hall is beneath him, grinning evilly as she pokes at him with a stick about as thick as Ichigo's arm. He hisses as he scowls at her, smacking at the stick like a cat batting a mouse. In his irritation, he begins to change. Ichigo's jaw hangs open in shock as she listens to his bones pop and his flesh tear. Fur sprouts from his body as it grows larger, a length of bone growing from his tailbone before it's covered in muscle and skin. His ears grow longer, moving to the top of his head as his nose and mouth are pushed outward. His teeth elongate and sharpen, the male gnashing his jaws at Hall when she yells tauntingly at him. When the change in over, sharp claws protrude from a large paw. Grimmjow lays a strong blow to the stick bothering him, snapping it in one hit. Ichigo unconsciously grips the arm that was around his neck, the one with the slight cut in it from his sharp nails.

"That pussy cat would never hurt you," Apache mutters almost in disappointment. "_He_ would kill him. The last thing Grimmjow wants is to anger _him_. That's just not healthy for anyone."

"Who the hell is '_he'_?" Ichigo snaps in frustration. "Does this mysterious person everyone seems to fear, and yet manages to connect to me, even have a damn name? And who the hell are all of you strange people? Why have you been following me? What's with the personal attacks?"

"… I warned you about asking so many questions," Apache remarks quietly.

Now that she's said something, Ichigo notices the anger splashed across a few faces. She doesn't really care, but it's nice to know who she has to look out for. The orange head turns her attention on the only sane looking one of the bunch, pointedly ignoring the others. Although, her amber eyes are keeping a closer eye on the gigantic white jaguar she attempted to strangle only seconds ago… just in case he's holding a grudge. Grimmjow's cyan eyes pinpoint her as though he knows what she's thinking; a smug expression only a cat can pull off touching his face.

Ichigo takes in Grimmjow's new form, in awe at how different he looks. His coat is beautiful and sleek, a perfect shade of white that reminds her of the first snowfall. Ichigo can't help but envy his feline beauty. He lies along the branch, a bit larger than a Siberian tiger when his species should only get about as large as a typical tigress or lioness.

"What are _you_ looking at?" he hisses as his ears lay flat upon his head.

"I thought it was an overgrown house cat," Ichigo snaps back. "Oh wait… I was right. Never mind."

Grimmjow growls, a low clicking sound in his throat, and crouches lower on his branch. Ichigo resists the urge to throw a stone at him, knowing it would be cruel, and returns her focus on the brunette. He's been speaking to the others in hushed tones, urging them to have a seat and calm down. They're all perched on the logs now, some looking miffed and others just looking tired.

"Ichigo, my name is Stark Coyote. I'm not the leader here, but I act as the peacekeeper. As you can plainly see, some of our numbers are childish and others have horrid temperaments. I do hope you don't take their comments personally, most of them just don't know how to think before speaking."

"I understand," Ichigo nods slowly. "My friends are like that as well."

"Good. I hope to give you some of the answers you seek, I know it must've been very stressful dealing with your… uh… tails. Speaking of which, I believe introductions are in order. There are others, but not here. Among us are the more volatile personalities, not fit for being around most humans. We reside here in the forest, deep within it where humans can't reach."

So many things want to spill from Ichigo's mouth, however she bites her tongue. Too many things need to be said, she can't afford to anger them any further and have them leave her without. She waits as a couple people start bickering quietly behind another's back, their words unintelligible to the orange head. Finally, Soi Fon knocks them both to the ground with an elbow for each. They quiet and return to their seats, sulking like reprimanded children.

"… As I was saying… Introductions," Stark murmurs in exasperation. "You already know Grimmjow, Soi Fon, Ulquiorra, and Apache. You don't yet know Nnoitra Gilga and Tia Hallibel."

Ichigo looks them over, they were the two bickering behind Soi Fon's back. Whereas Ichigo could tell the minute she laid eyes on Hallibel that they would clash… Nnoitra gives off a different vibe for her. His hair is down by his mid-back, raven and pulled into a low ponytail. A patch obscures one of his vibrant voilet eyes, which seem to look right through Ichigo to her very soul. He's extremely tall and lanky, his skin an even porcelain, and he seems hotheaded beyond words. He has on a white tee shirt covered by a black leather jacket that buckles down the front, blue jeans with a silver chain over the right hip, and black biker boots.

"Hey, what's up?" Ichigo murmurs.

"You may not know this, but we've kept tabs on you for quite a while now," Soi Fon comments. "You're a very important player in this rebellion."

"… Rebellion?"

"That's right," Nnoitra sighs in a husky tone with an underlying crackle of fire. "All this demon crap is just that… bullshit. We've lived among humans for eons! Once in a while they'll come up with some stupid idea like seeing witches or vampires or even werewolves, but for the most part they never knew we were there. We managed to live peacefully with them. Our earlier years were spent being revered as living gods, our worst years were spent evading monster slayers."

Ichigo just stares at him, lips slightly parted as he talks. His voice is hypnotic. She can absorb everything he's saying, but that tone sends pleasant warmth through her. It's like some sort of spell placed upon a vampire's victim right before he drains them. Ichigo lets her lids fall to half-mast, a hum of agreement floating from her throat. Realizing what's happening, Nnoitra immediately stops talking. Soi Fon reaches over and snaps her fingers in front of Ichigo's face, pulling her from her stupor.

"Sorry about that," Stark sighs. "I had thought since you were so immune to the effects of the spirits, that you would also be able to bypass our own oddities."

"I'm not immune," Ichigo mumbles before shaking her head. "I'm just used to it. I go in knowing what to expect and how to counter it. I have to admit… I haven't the slightest when it comes to… uh… whatever you guys are."

"Your father calls us demons," Apache remarks. "I don't like it, but it's better than walking about pretending to be human when we know we're not."

"… You know my father?"

Silence reigns around the circle, no one eager to answer the question. Apache has a hand over her mouth, regretting her outburst only seconds after letting it spill. Apparently, no one was supposed to mention that little tidbit of information. Grimmjow sighs and jumps down from his branch, sauntering over to Ichigo and plopping down on the ground at her feet. He rests his large head atop his massive paws and purrs loudly when she hesitantly scratches behind his ear. After a moment, he shifts his gaze upward to look at the orange head.

"He was a good man," he purrs. "I knew him well; he was one of my caretakers. He loved sitting with me, just watching… sometimes talking. That man could talk all day long if you let him, which I frequently did. He named us, treated us better than those he worked for, and even tried to help us find a place in this world. I preferred the forests and other wild areas, but humans have destroyed most of my favorite habitats."

"… Grimmjow isn't part of the rebellion, but neither is he a part of the government that hunts us," Stark informs. "He does us favors once in a while when we ask him, yet he can usually be found lounging about the forest."

"This rebellion… what is it about?" Ichigo wonders.

"We deserve to live here as much as the humans do," Nnoitra hisses out in that hypnotic tone.

This time, Ichigo is ready for him. She tries to drown out the underlying crackle, which seems to have been where her focus was before. She can still feel warmth invade her veins, but she keeps her mind on the task at hand. The others are visibly impressed with her ability to adapt so quickly.

"We were here before them, in the trees and earth… in the air and water and fire," he continues. "We watched them evolve from what they were! We _helped_ them move ahead in life! How _dare_ they treat us like lowly animals! If we didn't have such long lifespans we wouldn't have this problem, we wouldn't have to constantly disappear from sight!"

By now his rage has manifested beautifully upon his skin. Flickers of flame travel along his body, spark in his eyes and crackle in his hair. Smoke curls from his lips like breath upon a chilly winter air. It's a fascinating scene to behold, something Ichigo can't help but stare at. Grimmjow lifts his head and snarls in warning, the flames immediately snuffing out at the sound.

"… I apologize," the raven mutters bitterly. "I'm not used to dealing with… weak people. No offense. Don't worry, though, Grimmjow won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with him. Although… I don't think he's very safe with you."

"Probably not," Grimmjow murmurs more to himself.

Ichigo rolls her eyes and returns her hand to his head, stroking the silky fur to calm the feline. A loud purr rumbles in his chest, vibrating through Ichigo's fingertips, and she can't help but smile softly at the sound. Once his head has returned to his paws and he's calmed down, Ichigo prompts those before her to continue with their story.

"As Nnoitra said, we have extremely long lifespans… some might even say eternal," Stark offers up. "To get by in this world we have to change forms often and move constantly. Should we stay in a place for too long without allowing our bodies to age like those around us, they'll think we're witches or something. That's how most of those hunts started, sadly. This asylum is built upon a well of supernatural energy derived from beings like us. This is where the first of us were born; it's a gateway of sorts into our world… a world of spirits, myth, and monster."

"… Okay… you lost me."

Soi Fon sighs and looks to Apache, who immediately grins devilishly. She stands and moves to the middle of the circle, spreading her arms upward and pushing herself onto her tippy toes. Her eyes glow brilliantly, her body lifting from the ground just a bit, and then she starts to spin. Like a top that begins slowly and gets fast as she goes, she continues to gain momentum. The glow from her eyes travels along her frame, eventually swallowing her whole. A blast of light in the shape of a ring pulses from her middle, rings upon water in the wake of a droplet, the air from it blows Ichigo off her perch. When she sits up, Apache is a pendant upon the air in front of her and the others are cast in duller shades. She looks down at herself to see that she, too, is a more morbid shade than usual.

"Welcome to the dream realm," Soi Fon remarks. "One of three realms within the human world. This realm resides in the mind, connecting everyone without them even knowing it. Apache rules this realm. The physical realm is the one you live in daily, Grimmjow rules that one… though he's been slacking off for centuries."

"Bite me," the testy feline hisses.

Ichigo rolls her eyes at Grimmjow, still lying at her feet. Soi Fon raises her hands and spreads them out in front her as though she's parting the air, which ripples at her touch like liquid. The world around them begins to change, to show the forest they were just in. Afterward, she touches the same space a second time. Transparent forms of both human and animal rise from the ground, hovering listlessly as they move about. Other, more solid forms, join them. They walk amongst the spirits obliviously, going about their own lives without a clue as to what surrounds them.

"The realm we hail from is beyond the reach of humans," she continues as she points out how the solid forms ignore the transparent ones. "That's where your other senses reside, where you can feel and smell and hear things other humans normally can't."

Ichigo watches a human suddenly fall into a depression as a sorrowful ghost moves around them, another catching a chill when they step through a spirit. Suddenly, a new form walks into the area and faces a transparent one. They move as though they're speaking to them, their hands very expressive.

"Only those with a powerful sixth sense can even _hope_ to brush this realm. The area of the supernatural that lies as a ghost cloak over the physical realm humans reside."

"Like you," Grimmjow comments.

"Me?"

"Your sixth sense is powerful, like ours," the feline explains. "But you have more pull in the human world than we do. Humans listen to you; they look at you as though you're one of them and look at us like we're animals. We're just another thing to be studied, poked, prodded, and experimented on. You're a psychic, though, and they hold you in high regard."

This time, it's Stark that works the scene. As he waves one hand across it, Ichigo can see Witch Haven. Beneath it and stretching along the grounds is a stream of black, it represents an even flow of energy that reminds the orange head of ocean currents.

"This is what the gateway looked like before Witch Haven was first built," Stark says. "It stayed that way for a long while, but then the executions started. One by one, innocent blood was shed upon the ground. Little by little, the spirits gathered and crowded in this spot. They couldn't move on, piling up in number over the years."

The stream wavers as the darkness settled on the grounds grows. More and more spirits show up, most likely from the plague and the mysterious massacre. The flow finally breaks, lifting up to join the body of supernatural energy above it. With that break the world that lies as a cloak over the physical has made a connection that allows energy to seep out unchecked.

"This is the gateway caused by the humans," Nnoitra points out. "Unless we manage to close it, that energy will continue to spill out. More spirits will slip into the physical world and wreak havoc. Too many in one place and the humans will get sick or die, just like those that wander into the mass grave."

"All those spirits have turned into poltergeists," Ichigo informs. "I tried to help them, they seem like they want help, but… they're so overwhelming…"

"It's all the access energy," Hallibel pipes up. "They're the focal point for now, the access energy is connected to them and it's flowing into them. This fog is a way for them to lessen the strain on their spirits. They're most likely in a lot of pain and extremely confused on why they haven't yet crossed over. It's _your_ job to fix all that."

"Enough," Grimmjow hisses.

Everyone immediately shuts up. The pendant that is Apache cracks and shatters, the world around them falling from beneath them. Ichigo gasps as she sits up, finding she's been asleep this whole time. She rights herself from her earlier fall and sits back on the log. Grimmjow is standing now, pacing in agitation as he eyes the others. They don't move a muscle. Ichigo knows they're all formidable, she can feel it, so it confuses her why they tread so carefully around Grimmjow. For a slight moment, she wonders if it's not because he kept his wild instincts and personality. The others do seem far more tamed than the wildcat.

"I'm tired of your constant expectations. If she doesn't want to help, she doesn't have to, damn it! This isn't her fight; we've no right to force her into it! We promised her father we wouldn't drag her into all our problems, she's an innocent!"

"... Grimmjow, this affects more than just our freedom," Soi Fon frowns. "We can't win unless we have her allegiance..."

He snarls and leaps forward, his body crouched in threat and his claws unsheathing from his massive paws. Soi Fon backs away, snapping her mouth shut at once. Grimmjow snarls in agitation, pacing slowly as his eyes challenge his so called friends. Ichigo shakes her head, always less than happy when people are arguing about her... Renji does it often when he catches the rude comments about her looks. She reaches out, unafraid of the furious cat, and strokes his head softly. He stops his pacing, sitting down in front of her without thinking. His cyan eyes, so full of fury, never leave the wilting 'demons' across the tree's hollow.

"Let's go, Ichigo," he growls out. "You need to get back before your friends wake up."

"Good idea. I think I got enough information for right now."

He turns and nudges her backside with his head, forcing her to walk before him for the moment. He glares over his shoulder, hissing one last time as his ears lay flat against his head. The group they leave behind exhales visibly in relief, their tense bodies going limp at the loss of the volatile feline.

Grimmjow doesn't speak again throughout their walk. He seems to be deep in thought, mulling over something Ichigo has no hope of learning. She doesn't like the silence, she's never really had to deal with it much. With ghosts constantly looking for attention and her friends always with her when they aren't, Ichigo's gotten used to background noise at least.

"... They seem rather afraid of you," she comments.

"... They lost their animal," he mutters. "Though they're like my family, they seem foreign to me now. They've been tamed by their need to live among humans."

"I don't understand, isn't that a good thing?"

"Not in the least. Look what happened to the humans when they lost connection with the world around them. They forget they used to be on the same level as animals, now using them for pets and pincushions. Since they can't see past their own vanity, they've no clue how to approach us. We could've killed them long ago because of their ignorance."

"... But you did kill them," Ichigo points out. "At least, that's what my father said. He has nightmares every night because of that attack."

Grimmjow says nothing on the subject, though his expression seems a bit guilty. Ichigo takes that as a good sign. The quiet surrounds them again as they traipse through the trees, the orange head getting a bit antsy. Grimmjow's ears swivel to pick up something in the distance, he seems so calm to Ichigo that she can't help listening as well. He glances at her as she closes her eyes, a look of approval touching his cyan orbs. He doesn't like people, he never really has and his experience with the scientists only strengthened that hate, but there's something about Ichigo that draws him in. No one has ever attempted to pet him before, nor has he ever let them without drawing blood or taking fingers. He can honestly say Ichigo is different from others, however, as he doesn't feel as though she's trying to tame him. She gives off an aura of unconditional acceptance, something Grimmjow has found is extremely rare in the world of humans.

"It's so peaceful here," Ichigo sighs. "I can see why you like it so much."

"... You're different from other humans, you know," he comments without meaning to. "I mean... you're very accepting."

"Have you taken a good look at me?" the orange head laughs. "I really have no room to judge others. Besides, I've grown up seeing ghosts all over the place. I know what it's like not to be accepted, I don't want anyone feeling like that. No one should be ostracized just because of what they wear or how they act."

Grimmjow gives a nod, another look of approval glinting in hypnotic cyan. Ichigo strolls beside the large feline, one hand settled on his back. They're getting close to the edge of the forest, she can tell by the thinning trees and the sounds carrying from the graveyard. The ghosts are finally settling for the morning, the sunlight pouring down through the canopy in random streams that have found their way through any holes. Sunrise has come and gone, which means she doesn't have long before her friends wake. With any luck, they'll sleep in today.

Suddenly, Grimmjow comes to a halt and lifts his head. His ears search out some noise he's not happy with, his nose sniffing the air to test the scents there. A low growl rumbles form his chest, his body hunching down warily, and Ichigo gets nervous. From the foliage stumble five men in long lab coats. Ichigo tilts her head in question, recognizing at least one as the small male she met before... Toshiro, was it? She brushes it off and faces the newcomers, arms crossed over her chest and hips cocked.

"Ichigo?" the small male gasps in surprise. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Taking a walk, duh," she scoffs. "I was just on my way back to the hotel. What are _you_ guys doing here? The graveyard is _that_ way and I doubt you'll get much from the spirits there... daylight is sort of their bedtime."

"... You need to back away from that beast, Ms. Wilson."

"He's not hurting anything," the amber eyed female waves off. "He was just showing me the way out of the forest. Now, if you'll excuse us..."

One of the other men leaps forward brandishing a long cattle prod, a grin of early triumph on his face as he attacks the feline. Grimmjow roars in his fury, the shock of electricity doing little more than angering him, and raises a paw to take off the man's head. Ichigo reaches over and smacks said paw, careful to miss the sharp claws, and Grimmjow hesitates before sheathing them once more. He might not be tearing flesh, but he can at least break bone.

"That's not what I meant!" Ichigo snaps.

The feline shrugs, uncaring, as he makes contact with the man's side. The force of the blow knocks him off balance and he stumbles away. Grimmjow immediately takes up a guarding stance before Ichigo, moving to deter the men from stepping too close to her. Toshiro realizes what he's doing, a curious look filling his eyes. The other four he's with are eager to capture Grimmjow once more, all of them hoping to overpower the huge jaguar.

They have little to no concern for Ichigo's safety, lunging randomly and swinging blind. She ducks a wild swing, hearing the crackle of the prod she's so close to it. Grimmjow hisses aggressively and sinks his teeth into the man's thigh for his troubles. Ichigo doesn't want to hurt anyone, but it's better _she_ take care of this than allow Grimmjow to injure everyone. She gives the closest man a low roundhouse, planting her foot in his stomach. He coughs at the surprise attack, stumbling back and tripping over a fallen branch.

"If you stand in our way, you'll go down as well!" another snaps.

"Can't you see you're only hurting yourselves?" Ichigo yells in anger. "You won't catch him, he's too fast, too smart, and _far_ too large! And here you are coming at him with what... cattle prods? What the fuck is wrong with your logic!"

She gasps and barely dodges another wild blow, yet she moves right into another. The long metal stick strikes her hard on the side of her head, the orangette uttering a cry of pain as she falls. Grimmjow turns to her, eyes wide and wild. When she gazes at him with clouding vision and fails to stand back up, so much anger flares in his eyes that they begin to glow. He turns back to the scientists in front of him, snarling in a mixture of wrath and fury. His fur is tousled on a ghost wind, streams of dark energy rising up off him like steam, and everything seems to be eaten by the shadows. All they can really see is the outline of Grimmjow's body and his eyes, completely taken over by hypnotic cyan. Ichigo shivers at the sight, an oppressive presence smothering her... she understands why the others backed down from Grimmjow. He's a demon with the power of destruction.

"Back off!" Toshiro screams in warning. "Retreat now!"

"How _dare_ you harm an innocent!" Grimmjow hisses out in an echoic tone that seems to rattle the trees. "I'll make you _all _suffer!"

He roars, loud and furious, and rushes the nearest man. Ichigo reaches with a shaky hand, her head swimming with dizziness as she attempts to stop Grimmjow's rage. Her vision is blackening around the edges, yet she stubbornly holds on to consciousness. Grimmjow tears a large chunk from the man's arm, his bloodstained teeth holding fast to their leg as he raises a paw to shred their stomach. They scream in agony, hollering for help and getting nothing more than fearful gazes. Thane lets them go, watching as they fall to the ground and drag themselves away from him.

He slowly stalks the others, a clicking growl leaving his lips. His claws click against the ground, the darkness continuing to grow thicker. Finally, he lets loose his power of destruction. Trees age rapidly, a crack racing up the side on one trunk. It gives way beneath the damage, groaning as it falls to the ground. The rot upon the air is sickening, those present gagging at the overpowering smell. They back away quickly, trying to find the end of the ominous cloud they're in. Toshiro orders them to retrieve their injured comrade, hesitant to go anywhere near Ichigo. She motions for him to leave, laying her head down in an attempt to stay conscious. It's not working. She hears footsteps retreat, feels the overwhelming presence vanish, and then she's lifted into strong arms. Instead of taking Ichigo back to the hotel, Grimmjow heads back the way they came. Ichigo doesn't care anymore, she just wants to give in to the darkness calling to her. With a groan of annoyance, she let's go and falls limp in Grimmjow's arms.

* * *

Sorry for the mistakes, I didn't look over this chapter any. I need to get back to my book, so I'll leave it at that. In case you're wondering, I'm 7 chapters into 'Mark of Grace' and it's still awesome according to my friend. Apparently, she can't find any fics that live up to it *shrugs* Whatever. She's probably delusional or something. Anyway, I need to get back to work. I'm writing while watching over our garage sale ;p A good time to get work done!

Grimm: I'll say. Do you know where Ichi went?

Shiro: He went ta bond wit the only other person that knows 'is pain. *rolls eyes*

Grimm: Why do you seem so disgusted at that?

Shiro: Like I ain't listened ta 'im whine and cry 'bout all the shit that happens ta 'im. I think I know 'is pain better than some damn hunter.

Grimm: Awe, that's so cute... You're jealous. XD

Shiro: *mutters under breath*


End file.
